My first day at N-Tek
by Shouhei Narumi
Summary: When Crystal, one of N-Tek's newest recruits, tries to take on Miles Dredd she gets more than she bargained for. Clashing with Jason Naught she finds her equal in a fight and maybe something more.
1. Chapter 1

I was one of N-Tek's field agents, waiting for my chance to prove myself and as luck would have it I got my chance a month after being recruited by Commander Forge Ferrus. But I made a terrible mistake and as we reached the outskirts of Copper Canyon I went against orders and tried to take down Miles Dredd all on my own, despite being warned about just how dangerous he was. Though if I hadn't taken such a drastic step to be noticed I wouldn't have found him. And as I leapt from the back of one of the many Jump Jets already in the air I saw Dredd far below and before anyone could stop me I headed his way. It was at that point that someone fired a shot and it narrowly missed me, causing me to lose focus.

"Who did that?" I growled as my parachute billowed out behind me and that's when I first saw Jason Naught, laughing as he lowered his arm. Ignoring Dredd for the moment I decided to go after his second in command, almost instantly gripping my knife and as I slashed through the parachute his eyes actually went wide as I droped the last foot or so. Though he didn't expect me to almost instanty rush him and he jumped back as I lunged, my leg hitting his armored arm instead of anything vital.

"Not even close." Jason taunted as he drew back his fist and I ducked, kicking upwards and knocking him to his knees. But as I went to launch a roundhouse kick at his face he aimed, the blast catching me off-guard and striking my chest. I let out a cry, slamming hard into the ground and leaving me momentarily winded. "Say goodnight, N-Tek stooge." Jason growled as he aimed at my head but just as he went to fire my helmet slipped off and he found himself unable to shoot. "A woman?" He whispered as I stumbled to my feet, seeing stars and he frowned as I faced him.

"Yeah...a woman." I panted trying to glare and failing as I saw spots. The blow from his gun sent waves of pain radiating through my chest and abdoman and as I tried to shake off the dizziness he moved forward. "Bsck off!" I shouted as I lunged only to a well-placed kick to strike the side of my head and I cried out, trying to stay awake and fight back.

I only managed to take a single, shaky step before the gorund rose up to meet me. The next thing I knew someone was atanding over me and as I let out a groan, my whole body crying out in pain I heard a familar voice.

"So you finally woke up, huh?" Someone chuckled and as my eyes opened I growled, laying eyes on the one pesron I didn't want to see. "You brought this on yourself."

"I was...following orders." I groaned as I tred to move, only to discover that my legs and arms were bound. "You..." I mumbled an insult before I started to pass out, not even noticing that my kidnapper was staring at my face with a flicker of surprise in his eyes. When I woke for the second time today I found myself lying on my side and as my eyes slowly opened I winced as a bright light made spots appear.

"She seems to be aware." Someone said and I relaxed, hearing the voice of Kat and as the light moved from my eyes I sighed. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah...I can hear. Thanks for blinding me." I groaned as I moved onto my back and I heard her chuckle before someone moved closer to the bed. "Commander Forge I..."

"Save it. You went against direct orders and almost got yourself killed. What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked now standing over me and I groaned wanting my head to stop hurting so badly.

"I'm sorry I tried to kick Jason Naught's butt without asking permission first. And now I ache all over." I replied as my eyes opened and he couldn't hide the smile that appeared on his lips. "I'll admit I took a big risk but..." Before I could continue Forge held up his hand.

"I think right now you should rest those bruised ribs and that black eye. We'll leave your punishment for a later date." Forge told me before he walked out of the room, trying not to chuckle at the glare I gave him.

"Great so I have a black eye? All this from fighting Naught." I muttered and Kat raised an eyebrow, curious as I sat up. Pressing a hand to my side I rubbed my eyes wondering why I'd been so reckless. Then something occured to me and I turned to Kat. "Wait didn't he capture me?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. When we picked you up you were lying unconscious a mile or so from the base. That's actually what I wanted to ask; how did you get there anyway?" Kat asked as I shook my head, trying to remember just how I had ended up here. After a few minutes I drew a complete blank and getting a shrug from me, Kat frowned. "Maybe Jason let you go." That made me laugh, a slightly tired laugh and another shake of my head.

"Doubt it. He seemed more than happy to take my head off. But its strange...when he saw my face he stopped. Wonder why?" I muttered and Kat gave me a sudden grin. "What?" I asked, eyes narrowing and when she told me I immediately blushed. "There's no way he likes me. We're enemies and he tried to..." Suddenly I blinked as my head started to throb and she sighed, checking my black eye for a moment.

"Look just rest for a while. No use worrying about it now though he must have let you go." Kat told me and I gave her a slight nod, lying back and in less a minute I had fallen asleep. Due to the injuries I had from Jason I found myself confined to N-Tek and as I sat on the Medical Bay I was now occupying I sighed.

Even Kat and Jefferson, two of my fellow N-Tek agents and friends couldn't help since I knew they'd get into serious trouble so in the end I decided to train. At least that way I'd have something to do and I wouldn't keep dwelling on what happened. But as I made my way to the traning room I heard my phone ring and I stopped walking, slipping the phone from my pocket before I stared at it. "Huh unknown number?" I whispered and after a slight hesitation I answered it, only to instantly growl as a familar and very unwanted voice answered. "You!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes its me. Who else were you expecting, Master Dredd?" Jason laughed and I fought the urge to throw my phone to the ground in anger. Which would just result in a broken phone for me so controlling my anger I answered.

"How did you get my number?" I growled and he just chuckled, making me even more angry.

"I set a tracker on your phone while you were unconscious. Then it was easy to wait for N-Tek to rescue you and now I know where you are." Jason explained and I blinked, suddenly very worried. "Don't worry, I'm not about to send Mega Elementor your way provided you do what I say."

"Since I won't risk my friends...what are your terms?" I sighed and he grinned before he answered me. "Wait what?" When Jason repeated his terms I frowned at the phone.

"Its either meet with me or face Mega Elementor. Plus whatever else I had lying around." Jason replied as he turned and looked up at his Dredd Naughts. Hearing me sigh again he knew I would help him and not let on to Commander Forge. "Then I'll see you at 8pm." He added giving me a meeting place before he hung up.

"The nerve of him." I snarled, shoving my phone back into my pocket. I seriously considered not meeting up with him and telling my Commander but then I froze, knowing exactly what would happen if I did so and I closed my eyes for a moment. "I guess I'm stuck now. My own fault I suppose. I'd better get ready to meet him then and not in my uniform." I muttered as I headed for my dorm room. As I walked along the corridor I wondered just how I was going to leave the base without anyone knowing and by the time I reached my room, swiping my keycard through the slot opposite I knew I'd have to sneak out.

A few minutes later I left my room, now dressed in a white shirt and blakc skirt that ended level with my knee. To finish off my outfit as I liked to call it I wore black dress shoes with no heel, since I had an unfortunate habit of falling on my face if I tried. Checking to see if the coast was clear I headed as quickly as I could through the corridors, trying not to look too suspicious and as soon as I moved outside I let out a breath.

"So far so good." I muttered as I headed for my car, having parked it in the hangar after almost crashing it during an ill-fated trip into Copper Canyon. It had come back with claw marks all over the driver side door though it had fared better than I did, having lost the fight against Troy...sorry Extroyer who seemed to think my car looked like one big scratching post. As for me I ended up with a slight concussion, which I earned trying to aid Max Steel during a fight. Thankfully I have a hard head and I soon recovered, my car likewise though that was all because of Berto's expert help. Climbing into the driver's seat I relaxed, glad that nothing so far had happened as I wrapped the seatbelt around me before I set off, heading for the cafe Jason had mentioned. Just as I arrived I saw someone sitting outside, occasionally glancing at his watch and my eyes narrowed before I went looking for a parking space.

"She's late." Jason muttered, glancing as his watch for the fourth time and as he wondered if I was going to show up, he saw someone approach. For once luck was on my side and I managed to park my car, having found a spot a few feet from the cafe and as I approached the cafe I lifted my head and took my time walking towards Jason. Just for a few seconds I could have sworn he smiled at me before he crossed his arms, giving me a superior grin as I sat at the table nearest him. "Took your time getting here." He said and I shrugged, crossing my legs against the seat and giving him a slight smile.

"I'm fashionably late. Besides a guy has to wait for a lady. So what exactly do you want with me?" I answered and he grinned, sitting opposite and moving closer. Before my eyes I noticed him staring into my face and I frowned, not trusting the look he gave me.

"I wanted...to see you." Jason answered and the shock of that statement made my eyes go wide before I could stop myself. "Don't look so surprised." He added, letting out a chuckle as I blinked. Then my eyes narrowed and he stared as I rose from my chair.

"If this is some kind of joke I'm leaving." I answered only for his hand to reach out and grip my arm, preventing me from moving without causing people to stare. Silently I sat down again before I glared at him, ignoring his staring orange eyes. "Seriously why am I here?"

"To tell you the truth I curious about you. What made you think you could take on Dredd? Was it because you thought you had a chance," he chuckled then and I growled at him, "or was it because you're a fool?" He finished and I almost punched him then, only just controlling myself in time. "Well which is it?"

"I did it because I wanted to. Dredd is one of N-Tek's greatest enemies, not to mention Copper Canyon's enemy, and I knew if I captured him..." I trailed off then, my eyes looking towards the table cloth as I realized just how much of a risk I'd taken. As well as putting myself in danger I would have risked my friends' safety when they launched a rescue attempt. "I made a mistake." I muttered, still staring at the table and that's when I felt the first tears welling. Hurriedly I blinked them away, ashamed at myself for appearing weak in front of my enemy.

"Yes you did. Though I have to admit it was...interesting. You and I are alike." Jason suddenly said and my head shot up, pale grey eyes wide and he chuckled.

"How could we be alike? I'm nothing like you." I shot back and he shook his head at me. It was at that point I noticed his hand still had my arm in a firm grip and as I waited to hear his reply I wondered why I was staying put. It's because my friends would be in danger...no that's not it, I thought as Jason eyed me.

"Actually you are. You might be N-Tek and one of the 'good guys' but you really play by your own rules. I mean you went up against Dredd, without Max Steel and while that was a risky move and could have gotten you killed you still made that move. Just like me you want to do things your way, to break away from your superior." Jason told me and while I didn't want to admit it what he said was very true; I did want to do things my way. When I didn't answer right away he smiled and just for a moment the tiniest of smiles appeared on my lips before I could stop it. "I knew you understood." He whispered and before I could react he leant across the table, releasing my arm at the same time. I could have moved but I was too shocked when he cupped my chin and before my eyes he kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't move, eyes wide as Jason kissed me and after the shock wore off I meant to push him away, to react in disgust at him kissing me of all people. Instead I kissed him back even going so far as to grip the back of his head and run my fingers through his black hair. As the kiss ended and Jason released me I let out a sigh only to finally snap out of it and I blushed furiously, climbing to my feet. Quickly I gave him an excuse and as I headed for my car I couldn't believe that I'd kissed Jason.

What the hell was I thinking, I thought my cheeks still red as I reached into my pocket for my car keys. But just as I reached my car I felt someone grab my arm and I whirled around, the keys slipping from my fingers as I readied myself for a fight. Only to see just who had my arm in a tight grip and my eyes narrowed. As I watched he bent down and retrieved the keys, holding them out to me as I stared.

"Are you always this angry?" Jason asked, one eyebrow raised in amusement as I shook off his grip. Getting silence instead of an answer he sighed. "Am I really that bad?"

"Yes. What were you thinking by kissing me? I work for N-Tek and you're Dredd's croney." I growled and his eyes narrowed for a moment before he gave me a laugh.

"I prefer to think of myself as his associate. Besides..." He answered moving closer and I took a step back, backing right into my chair "you didn't seem to mind me kissing you." He finished as he reached over and took a lock of my reddish brown hair between his fingers. "In fact you kissed me back even harder." When he released me I kept staring at him as a faint blush spread across my face and he chuckled, stroking my cheek for a moment.

"My mistake. I should have kept myself to myself. So is there anything else you want or can I go home now?" I asked and Jason took a step back, grinning as I inserted the keys and opened the driver side door. But before I could climb inside he moved against me and I let out a gasp as he licked my ear, whispering something into my ear before he turned and walked away. For a few seconds I found myself unable to believe he could be so frustrating then as I sat down, closing the door behind me I let out a breath.

"Why did he...kiss me?" I muttered as I reached up and brushed my fingers against my lips, remembering just how warm his lips felt against mine. Then I shook my head and started the car unable to believe that I'd allowed someone to get that close to me. Though as I drove myself back to the apartment a few blocks from the cafe I couldn't help thinking just how much I had enjoyed that kiss even if it was from a man I could never trust. After parking my car in the nearby street and making sure to lock it, I walked half a block and as I reached my apartment I couldn't help the smile that showed on my lips.

"That's much better." I sighed as I changed into my pajahmas, strecthing my arms and legs before I climbed into bed. I knew I should have been heading back to N-Tek but even knowing I would be in deep trouble for staying at home for tonight I was too tired to care. As I lay on my side, pulling the blanket over myself and resting my head on the pillow, I wondered just how I had managed to get myself into all this trouble. "Just my luck I found a cute guy and he's the enemy. Typical." I sighed as I closed my eyes and it didn't take me long to fall into a light doze.

Even with my ribs aching I didn't wake until late into the next morning and that was only because of my phone ringing. As the strains of 'Down with the sickness' echoed from my phone I struggled awake, letting out a yawn as I reached towards it. My fingers brushed the edge of the phone before it toppled off the nightstand and I growled, finally climbing off the bed and kneeling to retrieve it. "Hello?" I mumbled as I sat on the edge of the bed, letting out another yawn as I pressed the phone against my left ear. Instantly pulling the phone away from my ear I cringed as Commander Forge yelled at me and after rubbing my ear I sighed. "Calm down." I muttered as I switched ears and this time when he spoke he sounded a lot calmer.

"Agent Crystal why aren't you here?" Forge asked and I tried to explain that I'd left to get some air and ended up back at my apartment. Feeling a little woozy from my injuries I stayed home knowing it would have been too dangerous to drive back. "I think I can understand that. How are you now?"

"I feel a little better. I'm sorry for running off like that and all." I told him and I heard him sigh, making me smile happy that he'd bought my story. Though I was feeling a little guilty that I'd lied to the Commander. I just hoped I wouldn't have to do it again but in the back of my mind I knew that that wasn't going to happen. After having breakfast, which consisted of a bowl of cereal and toast with jam, I walked back to my car. The whole trip back I found myself wondering why Jason had targeted me and not someone else and by the time I reached N-Tek's base I came to the same problem; that he could have harmed me when I was injured and he didn't. Instead he left me where he knew N-Tek would find me though not without leaving a tracker on my phone. Leaving my car in the hangar I walked back to my dorm, hoping I could change back into my uniform without anyone seeing me and that's when my luck ran out as Kat and Jefferson walked around the corner.

"There you are, we've been looking all over for you." Kat said before they both took in my outfit and they grinned. "Hmm been on a date with someone?"

"No just needed to get some air." I answered and Jefferson let out a laugh, giving me a nod. "Its the truth." I quickly added feeling my cheeks grow hot and they both nodded, though judging by the huge smiles I wasn't completely safe from their 'enquires'. Letting me go, Jefferson headed for the Com Room and before she followed him, Kat asked me to head to the Medical Bay. I thought she was going to check my injuries and she was, though not without asking a few questions.

"So how are your ribs?" Kat asked as she gently prodded my right side and I gasped as my side throbbed. "Still a little sore, huh? Take another two or three days off. Your black eye looks better." She added as I rebuttoned my shirt and I grinned, having forgotten about it during last night. "Whose the lucky guy?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked and Kat smiled, crossing her arms and I frowned not wanting to let slip just who I had met up with. "Come on, it'll just be between us girls." She insisted and I let out a sigh before I muttered something. "Sorry what?"

"Naught." I repeated and her eyes went wide in shock, all the humor leaving her face. "Please I can explain." I whsipered and seeing the worry in my eyes she nodded, glancing towards the doorway. "He forced me to help him. If I didn't help Jason he would have set Mega Elementor on us and this base. Please I didn't want anyone getting hurt because of my own recklessness."

"Hey it wasn't your fault that he kidnapped you. Look just tell Commander Forge and..."Kat told me and I shook my head, climbing off the bed.

"But I promised Jason I wouldn't tell anyone and I just told you. Man I am such an idiot." I told her and Kat gave my shoulder a pat. "Can't be helped. Still why would ask me out?" I sighed and Kat's eyes went wide before she grinned.

"Wait so he invited you out on a date?" Kat asked and I gave her a slow nod, not understanding where she was going with this. Then it clicked and I shook my head at her.

"Oh no I am not going to spy on Jason Naught. Besides I have absolutely no interest in a guy like Jason even if I kissed him back and...crap." I muttered as my face turned bright red, Kat laughing as she figured out what had happened between me and Dredd's 'croney'.

"He kissed you?" Kat asked and I nodded at her, wondering why I was being teased as I started down at the floor. "And you kissed him back? Well that means he likes you."

"But what if I don't like him? What do I do?" I muttered as Kat grinned at me and after a moment she spoke.

"Crystal, I know you like him. Otherwise you would have pushed him away. Anyway its not that bad liking Jason...at least its not Dredd you have a crush on." Kat said and I started to giggle, despite feeling pretty stupid kissing a guy I wasn't even remotely interested in. Well maybe I did like him, at least a little since he did let me go instead of using me as bait to catch Max Steel. And myabe that's why I didn't feel right just using him to capture Miles Dredd though when he called me a few days later, just after a long and exhausting training session I was actually looking forward to hearing his voice.

"Its me." Jason said and when I didn't answer right away he listened and that's when he heard me panting." Hmm what have you been up to?" He asked and I blushed as I figured out what he was implying.

"Training not that that's any of your business, Naught." I growled and he chuckled at my forced anger. "So why are you calling this time?"

"I wanted to talk with you again. Meet me at the park in an hour." Jason told me and I narrowed my eyes at my phone, tempted to hang up. "You remember our deal; you meet with me and I don't set any Ultralink monsters after you." He added and he grinned as I swore into the phone.

"Fine. The park it is then. Bye." I muttered, hanging up before he could speak and as he slipped his phone back into his pocket, he smiled to himself.

"Looking forward to it." Jason smiled as he walked out of his office and headed for the door, only to bump into Axel.

"Mr Naught, is something going on? Should I tell Mr Dredd?" Axel asked and Jason narrowed his eyes at his croney.

"This doesn't concern him. If he comes back make up some excuse." Jason answered as he moved past him, leaving Axel a little confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Unable to believe that once again I was letting Jason get the better of me, I headed for my dorm knowing I only had a short time to meet him. It didn't help when I almost bumped into Commander Forge but having a quick enough mind I came up with an excuse.

"You have to go grocery shopping? Um okay carry on." Forge muttered as I hurried past, giving him a nod. Grabbing what I needed from my dorm, mainly my casual clothes and a bag, I headed for the showers. After taking a quick shower to wash the results of my training from my skin, I dressed and headed for my waiting car. But before I had even reached the driver side door someone coughed and I spun around to find both Max and Steel watching me.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Steel asked hovering only inches from my face and I narrowed my eyes at him, not in the mood for an interigation.

"No offense but when do I have to answer to you guys?" I asked, hands on my hips and Steel glanced at Max for a moment. After a pause Max actually shook his head at Steel who stared at his best friend. "Look I'm not trying to be mean but I have somewhere I need to be." I added, not wanting to see like a horrible person by brushing them off.

"If you have a date that's okay." Max said and my eyes went wide until he grinned at me. "Kat told me you had a date and judging from the clothes she was right. Have fun." He added laughing as I turned around, trying in vain to hide my red cheeks. By the time I arrived at the park, finding a parking space a few feet away I noticed I was over fifteen minutes late. Quickly I locked the car and as I went looking for Jason, who right now was sitting to the left of the park dressed in his usual black suit. As I approached he looked up, giving me a frown and I sighed knowing what could have happened had I been any later.

"You're late once again." Jason said, arms crossed against his chest and I opened my mouth, all set to apologize when something suddenly clicked and I mirrored his frown. He raised an eyebrow, curious as I grew angry.

"Hang on a second. Miles Dredd has control over Mega Elementor and not you, if I remember what happened last time Makino invaded Earth a few months ago." I said, keeping my anger in check and he shrugged as I stared at him. "You tricked me!" I yelled, ignoring the surprised looks of several passersby and before Jason could react I shoved him.

"Let me explain!" He yelled back as I whirled around, making my way towards my car and that's when he clamped a hand down on my shoulder. Not thinking I reacted and using my N-Tek training I threw me into the dirt, watching as his eyes went wide. Ignoring him I hurried towards my car, fighting tears of both anger and frustration as I realized that he'd played me for a fool. By the time I reached my car I was wiping my eyes with my hand as I tried to open the driver side door with the other. It wasn't until I noticed that I was trying to open the door with my apartment key that I sniffed, not even noticing Jason had finally caught up with me.

"How could you be so cruel? Oh that's right you work for Dredd so no wonder you're an horrible person who only cares about themselves." I growled, ignoring the hot tears running down my face and to my shock Jason actually looked guilty. "And I'm an idiot for falling for your stupid plan." I added and not letting him get a word in I turned around, flicking through my keys to find the right one. Distracted I didn't see Jason step closer and when he noticed I wasn't looking at him he chewed his lip for a moment. Then he moved against me and when I finally noticed he pinned me against my car, which caused me to drop my keys beside the car.

Not giving me time to react I felt his hand slowly rub my back and I let out a gasp as his tongue flicked my ear.

"Crystal, don't go. I...really like you." Jason whispered, gently tonguing my ear and as his hand slipped into my shirt I groaned as he rubbed the bare skin of my back. "And you like me."

"I...don't. I don't like anyone...that way." I gasped, not wanting to admit that maybe I did like this stuck up jerk. And when his lips pressed against my neck, brushing a kiss against it I found myself actually enjoying this. "Please...I can't keep doing this." I mumbled and he chuckled before he leant over and I gasped as he nipped my shoulder.

"I know you better than you know yourself." Jason whispered before I felt his tongue delicately lick the bite. When his mouth closed over it I groaned, eyes closing as he sucked on the mark. "You want someone strong to be with." He added as his mouth left my shoulder for a moment and I gasped, somehow remembering how to breathe.

"That's not true." I muttered and he grinned at me, orange eyes almost glowing before he cupped my chin with his free hand and kissed me. The kiss was warm and passionate, something I'd never experienced before. Coming up for air I blinked, unable to focus as Jason nuzzled my neck. "I don't need anyone...to.." I trailed off as his fingernails scratched my back and for a few seconds I forgot it was him I was making out with.

"Yes you do." Jason answered just before his lips kissed my jawline and as his lips trailed feather-light kisses across it he pressed one hand against my back, keeping me pinned while the other rubbed my back. After a few minutes of listening to my groans Jason finally released me, though not without gving my backside a squeeze. As he stepped back I gasped, panting heavily as my heart beat wildly.

"Why did you...do that?" I panted and he chuckled, reaching across and lightly stroking my cheek. Getting no response I stared at him, waiting for my heart and breathing to settle down and then he spoke.

"Because I wasn't lying when I said I liked you." Jason answered before he turned and walked away, a slight smile on his face. I didn't move for a few minutes unable to believe that I'd let such an arrogant, self-centred jerk get away with kissing me like that. And that's when I realized something and it terrified me; I was falling for Jason Naught. By the time I left the park Jason was long gone and as I knelt to retrieve my keys I let out a sigh unable to think straight as my mind kept wandering back to the last few minutes and it was only when my phone rang that I snapped out of my daze. Quickly rummaging through my pocket I finally retireved my phone, somehow not dropping it in my haste to answer.

"Hello?" I asked and after listening for a few seconds I frowned. "Okay I'm on my way." I replied only to blink as I heard the sounds of a motorcycle.

"Hey Crystal, need a lift?" Max Steel asked as he pulled up alongside my car and I rolled my eyes, stuffing my keys and phone in my pocket.

"I have a car but...sure why not?" I grinned as I sat behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and after reveing the engine he took off. While it was nice having my own wheels nothing beats riding a motorcycle, speeding through the streets and dodging traffic. Along the way Steel finally explained why I had had to leave my car behind in favor of the Turbo Cycle. Not that I was complaining.

"Forge's on his way. Mega Elementor just attacked the base along with over a dozen Ultralinks so he needs us there pronto." Steel said as Max weaved in and out of traffic and I frowned, suddenly wondering if Jason caused this. Noticing I had gone completely silent Steel spoke to Max, using their telephatic link and when Max spoke I yelped.

"Sorry didn't mean to freak you out." Max said, a slight grin under his helmet and I shook my head keeping a firm grip on his waist.

"Don't worry about it. Is Dredd there?" I asked and he gave me a slight nod. "Guess I get a second chance at him." I grinned only to hear Forge's voice and I sighed knowing I was in for an earful.

"No you're not, Agent Crystal. After your last failed attempt at bringing him in, you're confined to Kat's Jump Jet for the entire battle. No arguments." Forge told me and I wanted to argue but he was my commanding officer and if I went against orders I might end up being punished. So I let out a sigh and agreed to this plan. For now anyway though if Dredd just happened to put my friends at risk...

Just as we reached the base something slammed into the ground inches from us and the Turbo Cycle went flying, us included. Max managed to flip in midair and land on his feet while I rolled. Rushing to my side, Max helped me up as Steel detached from the cycle and linked with his best friend.

"Thanks. What's the plan, Max Steel?" I asked just as the ground shook and we both turned just as a fireball almost took my head off. "Hey!" I yelled, reaching for my weapon only to remember that I wasn't in my armor. "Oh hell." I muttered as Mega Elementor rushed towards us and I raced for the safety of a nearby ROCC Vehicle, glancing back as Max Steel attacked changing to Strength Mode. That distraction caused me to run right into Dredd who seemed a little amused that an N-Tek agent would have the guts to stand up to him.

"They send a lady to fight me? After what Mr Naught did to you last time I thought you would have learn your lesson. I suppose not." Dredd said as he stepped forward and I raised my fists, knowing I had to fight. "You're going to fight me?" He laughed and that made me so furious that I lunged, throwing a punch that he easily dodged and I stumbled. Before I could regain my balance he struck me with his fist and I cried out, my back taking the force of the blow. With a shake of his head he headed for Max Steel only for me to spit blood and rush him. I didn't even feel the next blow as it connected and as I collapsed, falling to my knees someone moved into my line of vision. I caught a glimpse of a pair of black shoes then...nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

"We have to stop meeting like this." A voice chuckled as I slowly regained consciousness and once I opened my eyes and found Jason grinning down at me I groaned. "Oh don't give me that look, you keep going after Master Dredd." He sighed as I closed my eyes again.

"Where am I?" I whispered hoping I wasn't tied up again and when I managed to shift my legs I opened my eyes again. "Huh...I'm free?" I muttered as I tried to stand only for the room to spin.

"It would be a better idea to stay seated." Jason chuckled as he moved closer, watching with a slight smile on his lips as I raised a hand to my forehead. "In case you're wondering you're still in Copper Canyon."

"Why...am I here?" I mumbled, closing my eyes as I tried to ignore the pain in my head and back. "Did you...kidnap me again?" I asked and Jason shook his head at me.

"I saved you otherwise Mega Elementor would have stomped you into the ground. Besides I did mention that I was interested in you so why let a potential girlfriend get hurt. Further anyway." Jason asnwered as he reached for my hand and after a few seconds I accepted it, carefully climbing down. Almost immediately I stumbled and he caught me, one arm wrapped tightly around my waist as he helped me into a nearby chair. As I took several shaky breaths he grinned and that's right when I noticed something strange about the room.

"This place seems familar somehow...hang on." I muttered as I looked around me and after noticng an strange grin on Jason's face it clicked. "Am I...in my apartment?" I asked and when he coughed, arms at his side I shot to my feet feeling a little nauseous. For the second time I woke up with an aching head and as I blinked, something was pushed into my hand.

"Here, take this and don't complain." Jason told me and as I sat up I felt his hand pressed against my back, keeping me upright. When I blinked at him, still barely awake he rolled his eyes. "Its water and only water." He explained and I gave him a slight nod as he moved the glass closer. Carefully I sipped at it, the water making me feel a little better before I pushed it away.

"How did...you get here?" I mumbled, eyes drifting closed and just as Jason opened his mouth I fainted.

I woke up feeling light-headed but not nauseous and as I shifted I saw my alarm clock, the bright red numbers telling me it was 6pm. "You've been asleep for hours." Max commented as Steel hovered nearby, both looking concerned as I sat up.

"Okay how did you two get into my apartment?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head and after rolling his eyes at me Max produced a pair of keys and dangled them in front of me.

"You left your apartment unlocked and your keys on the kitchen table." Steel explained as I took them from Max, who grinned at me. "Not a good move."

"The question is; how did you get here? The last thing we saw was you getting knocked out cold by Dredd and when we tracked you down...you were here." Max asked as he and Steel stared at me. I tried to remember but after a few minutes all I had was an aching head and no answers. "Seriously? That's kinda weird."

"Its just not working. I try to remember and nothing happens. Commander Forge's gonna kill me." I muttered just as my phone rang and I groaned, hiding my face in my hands as his voice answered for me.

"Agent Crystal I want to see you in my office right now." Forge told me, immediately hanging up before I could explain what had happened. Well not really since the last few hours were a total blank to me and as I climbed off the couch, Max's hand shot out to steady me when I stumbled.

Since I'd left my car back in the park, Max Steel flew me back to N-Tek and by the time we arrive there I was a bundle of nerves, afraid I would get yelled at this time or worse; fired. Seeing me physically shaking Max and Steel both offered to walk me to Forge's office but I declined, knowing that I had to be tough and take whatever punishment I had brought on by my actions. It was a nice thought which didn't do me much good because as soon as I cleared the doorway of his office his eyes narrowed at me.

"Before you yell at me, yes I made a huge mistake but I was trying to get back to the ROCC vehicle closest to me and Dredd blocked my escape. I had to protect myself." I told him and he sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"I know that but once again you tried to fight Dredd without backup, without a plan and unarmed. You're one of N-Tek's agents and a good fighter, but you can't fight everyone you come across without thinking first. You could have been seriously injured, do you understand that Agent Crystal?" Forge explained and I lowered my head, knowing that he was right. It was difficult to stop myself from wanting to help my friends though my implusive actions could have gotten me killed.

"I understand, Commander Forge." I said, lifting my head and looking him straight in the eyes. After staring at my face for a moment he dismissed me and returned to the paperwork on his desk and as I walked into the corridor he shook his head. With nothing I had to do I decided to head home only to be stopped by Kat who looked at me with concern on her face.

"Crystal, could I speak with you for a moment?" She asked and I wanted to say no, to just head home but Kat was the first person who spoke to me outside of training. So I reluctantly I followed her to the Medical Bay and as she checked out the back of my head as well as my back, she asked me something. "Did Jason save you?"

"I...don't know. Everything happened so fast and I woke up in my apartment. He...gave me water and before I could ask anything I must have fainted. When I came to Max and Steel were standing next to me, asking how I got home. The whole thing's a blur."

"Maybe you should stay away from Jason. You don't know where his loyalties lie. " Kat said and I grew angry, ready to yell at her for interfering with my life until I understood she was only looking out for me. Besides I couldn't really trust someone who works for Miles Dredd, could I?

"Okay I won't go near him or let him near me. I know I can't trust him anyway." I answered and she seemed happy when she nodded. "I should probably head home. Oh hell my car."

"Actually its in the hangar. Thought you might need someway of getting back so I had Max drive it back." Kat explained and I raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry they brought it back in one piece."

"Thanks, Kat. I really didn't want to walk the whole way home. Oh and I'll thank them the next time I see them. Have a nice night." I replied as I climbed off the bed and walked towards the hangar, hoping nothing else happened to me tonight. Thankfully the rest of the night was completely quiet and I drove home in a pretty good mood for someone who had been pummeled in another fight. Once I arrived home I made myself a warm cup of milk, hoping it would help me sleep and once I set the empty cup in the sink I yawned. "Time for bed." I mumbled as I turned the light off and headed for the comfort of my bed, remembering to lock my front door just in case.

As I lay under my covers, my body relaxing I began to doze and as I did I started to dream. I was fighting against several Dredd Naughts back in the canyon and even outnumbered I was putting up a decent fight. Then just as one went to fire at me someone crushed its robotic head and as it fell I saw Jason standing there. As he helped me to my feet I saw he was in his robot, or Mecha mode as I liked to call it, and after giving me a nod he helped destroy the last few robots.

"Thanks for the assist." I said as he stood beside me and as I watched he changed back to his human form, adjusting his tie and dusting off his jacket. Then he moved closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. Not giving me time to say a word he kissed my neck, hugging me and I sighed enjoying the close contact.

"Well I couldn't let my girlfriend get hurt. I wouldn't be a very nice boyfriend if I allowed any harm to come to you." Jason answered, nuzzling my neck and I snuggled against him. After a few seconds he cupped my chin and kissed me, his tongue slipping past my teeth and I groaned my grip on him tightening as he explored my mouth.

"Jason...this is all...too fast." I groaned and he just chuckled, his fingers moving under the back of my shirt as he tongued my ear. When he started to suck on my earlobe I shivered, my groans getting louder as he scratched my back.

"You want more I can see it in your eyes. You can't hide from me, Crystal." Jason whispered his mouth almost touching my ear and as he nibbled the earlobe, catching it gently between his teeth I felt his hands squeeze my backside.

"Oh Jason..." I groaned as he nibbled my throat, his mouth making my body feel strange. But it was a pleasant feeling and it seemed to increase the more he kissed me. But as I cupped his chin, kissing him hard I gasped as he pressed his body against mine.

When my eyes shot open I found myself lying on my bed, blankets wrapped around me and as my heart beat a little fast I took a breath. "What...was that?" I whispered and finding myself alone I sighed, realizing it was only a dream though a very intense one at that. For the next few mintues I lay awake, wondering just what had caused it. But I was pretty tired and I soon fell asleep before I could figure it out.

The sound of my alarm clock woke me the next morning and as I sat up, rubbing at my eyes I yawned. "Huh...morning already?" I mumbled as I sat up and for a few seconds the dream I'd had flashed back into my head and I found myself blushing. Shaking my head I rose and headed for the shower, hoping that would clear my head.

As I entered the bathroom I headed straight for the showerhead and after turning on the water I moved towards the mirror. Now standing in front of my bathroom mirror I let out a breath finding that apart from a faint red mark there was no bruise anywhere near my eye. "At least that's something I suppose." I sighed as I began to strip off, occassionally checking the water temperature as I dropped my clothes in a semi-neat pile until I stood shivering. Without a seconds hesitation I stepped under the shower, the heat making me gasp before I gradually adjusted to the temprature. Reaching for the soap I stopped, staring in disbelief at a huge bruise on the left side of my hip.

"What the...hell?" I muttered as I turned this way and that, looking at the dark purple bruise that spread from the left side of my hip all the way to the right side. "Just great. I lose one and gain another." I growled, wanting to kick Dredd in the face. After a few minutes of silent fuming I shook my head, reaching for the soap again. I took my time carefully washing the whole of my body, taking extra care not to put any pressure on my bruises. Due to my bad luck I found another bruise further down my back, level with the base of my spine and when I bumped it I let out a series of very unladylike words.

Wrapping a towel around myself I stepped from the shower, drying my hair with a second towel I'd remembered to grab earlier and after spending the next few minutes standing in front of my full-length mirror I shook my head. Dropping the damp towel in the sink I resumed drying myself. Just as I reached for my clothes, untying the knot in the towel wrapped around my waist I heard my phone ring and I sighed. Rummaging through my pants I found it though when I noticed the unknown number message that popped up I hesitated.

"I hope its not...him." I muttered but before the phone stopped ringing I answered, a frown on my face once I heard Jason. "What do you want now, Naught?" I grumbled and for a few seconds he didn't response making me think he'd given up. No such luck as it turns out.

"That's a pleasant way of speaking to me. Do you talk to Forge like that?" Jason asked, right at this moment sitting at his desk. "I thought we were friends."

"We were never friends, Naught. Get to the point; what do you want with me now?" I sighed, holding the phone against my ear with one hand and reaching for my clothes with the other. On the other end I heard a clicking sound and I blinked, wondering if he was on his computer and he chuckled apparently finding our conversation amusing.

"Straight to the point, hmm? Very well I want to meet with you again. Say the same cafe at 8pm tonight?" Jason replied, a slight grin on his face and he chuckled as I growled into the phone. "Or did Commander Forge tell you you're grounded?" He added knowing that that would get a reaction and I took a deep breath, controlling my temper for once.

"I answer to no one, Naught. Fine I'll meet you there tonight. If Dredd lets you out to play." I answered, hanging up before he could think up a retort. Sitting behind his desk Jason stared at the phone in his hand, unable to believe that someone managed to get the last word in and after a few seconds he burst out laughing.

"Is there something funny, Mister Naught?" Dredd asked as he walked slowly into Jason's office, looking on with thinly-veiled amusement as his associate swallowed. "How are the upgrades to the Dredd Naughts coming along?"

"Master Dredd, everything's proceeding as planned. I've almost finished installing..." He trailed off, his orange eyes going wide as Dredd stopped and stared at him.

"Almost isn't good enough Mister Naught. If they're not finished by tonight..."Dredd trailed off with a shrug and Jason nervously adjusted his crimson tie knowing exactly what fate would befall him if he failed. "I have business to attend to." He added as he turned and headed for his airship and the second he left through the slidding door Jason let out the breath he'd been holding in.

"That means I have to finish the upgrades and meet Crystal. If I don't finish in time Master Dredd will terminate my employment...and me along with it." Jason muttered, leaping to his feet and as he headed towards the Dredd Naughts he shook his head. "I seriously need a vacation...not like Master Dredd would ever give me one. In this lifetime." While he hurried to finish the upgrades I drove back to N-Tek, wondering for the hundredth time why I had agreed to meet with my worse enemy. Okay maybe not my worse enemy but he was pretty high on my list and after an uneventful car trip I sighed, parking my car in the hangar before I stepped out. Before I walked away I made sure to lock it because you never know.

"Hey Crystal, Commander Forge wants to see you." Berto called out as he hurried over and I blinked, thinking he'd found out about my 'date'. Seeing me staring he grinned. "Relax, Forge just wanted to know if you're alright. After Dredd beat you up...lo siento." Berto chuckled nervously as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Does everyone know?" I asked and I shook my head after getting a nod. "Great though I guess I have no one to blame but me. I'd better go. Thanks Berto." I replied and Berto gave me a quick nod before we started for Forge's office. Along the way he stopped outside his lab and gave me a wave before he returned to his work leaving me to face Commander Forge alone. Which I was not looking forward to, especially since I had already agreed to Jason's request and by the time I reached the office I couldn't help the worried look in my eyes.

Commander Forge looked up just as I walked through the doorway and he must have seen it too because he gave me a smile.

"Its not about what happened on the battlefield yesterday." He told me, trying hard not to chuckle when I gave him a blank stare. "I just wanted to check if you were up to a training session with Max?" He asked and I immediately grinned, giving him my answer. "That's good to hear. He's in the training room down the hall." He added as I turned to leave, only for Forge to clear his throat. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"I'm fine, Commander Forge. I can handle Max." I replied giving him a wave and he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling as I exited the office. A few minutes later I walked through the training room to find both Max and Steel already waiting. "You ready to get your butt kicked?" I asked, giving my arms and legs a quick stretch and Max narrowed his eyes at me.

"You wish." Max snorted and I let out a laugh before I readied myself for a fight. Before we started Steel went over the ground rules for this fight; no Turbo modes only our fighting skills to make it a more even playing field. Even with that handicap Max still had the upper hand but I didn't let that stop me, no way and after a long battle where neither of us would let the other win Steel finally called a halt.

"But I...almost had him." I panted, pleased to see even Max steel had broken a sweat fighting me. "Okay we're a pretty...close match." I muttered, earning myself an eyeroll from Steel as Max let out a laugh. "Hey what time is it?" I asked, stretching my back and after a few seconds Max checked his watch.

"6:30PM. Why, have another date?" Max joked and I gasped, not giving them time to say another word as I rushed into the hallway. He stared after me then at Steel who just shrugged.

"I'm going to say yes, she does." Steel replied as he linked with Max. "What do you say we head home?" He asked and when Max yawned he grinned. "Okay then let's go."

As the two best friends headed home I was on my way back to my dorm to change only to stop and after a second or two I took a hesitant sniff of my uniform, only to recoil from the smell. "Okay maybe taking a shower before my date would be a good plan. Don't want to chase Jason off with my stench." I grinned only to wonder why I even cared what he thought.

By the time I had a quick shower and hurried to my dorm to change I just knew I'd be late. After I finally decided on a light blue dress with my usual black shoes and a green jacket in case it had turned cold I made my way towards my car only to find Berto staring at me and as I moved closer I noticed that he had a frown on his face.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his Ipad in hand and I sighed getting a little frustrated that everyone felt the need to ask me questions.

"I have a date right now." I told him, heading for the driver's side and when he continued to frown I shook my head. "Geeze I'm twenty five." I added as I opened the door and sat behind the wheel and noting the guilty look he gave me I paused. "Look I'm running late so what's wrong?"

"Kat told me that you're sort of...dating Jason Naught." Berto finally answered and my jaw dropped, unable to believe that my so-called friend had ratted me out. When I kept staring he sighed, giving me a smile. "Before you get mad she's just worried about you. He's a villian and you know that he's just using you." Berto explained and I frowned at him, staring the car before I focused on him.

"Maybe he does actually care about me, did anyone ever think about that?" I shot back and he cringed moving back. "I didn't think so." I muttered as I drove towards the hangar's exit not even looking back. Truthfully I was feeling a little hurt that Kat had told Berto and that no one believed he really did care about me.

Is it too much to ask that a guy might actually want to spend time with me and not because he's just using me? As I thought about our relationship I began to think that maybe everyone, or at least Kat and Berto, had the right idea; that Jason was only pretending to like me.

Distracted by that happy thought I almost didn't see something rush towards my car but just before it collided I let out a cry, quickly spinning the steering wheel. In the end all that accomplished was getting my car totaled and my face smacked into the airbag, dazing me for a few seconds. As I waited for my head to stop spinning I saw half a dozen Ultralink monsters head towards my car and as I struggled with the seatbelt the one who crashed into my car climbed to its feet, shaking its head before it narrowed its glowing yellow eyes towards me.

"You slammed into me." I growled at it, finally freeing myself and just in time to as it roared and fired at what was left of my car. I leapt clear as the car exploded and as I rolled I saw the Ultralink sent flying to smash into the wall of a nearby alley. Shaking my head I climbed to my feet, my left leg stinging and without looking down I knew I'd injured myself. "Hah serves you right." I grinned as another monster stepped in front of me letting out a roar and I growled back. "Come and get me." I taunted just as he lunged at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe taunting an Ultralink monster, correction a dozen Ultralink monsters wasn't the best plan but as I dodged the strike and kicked out at its arm, ruining its aim my next thought was whether I'd make my date with Jason on time. That made me giggle which distracted me for a moment and the next shot almost took my head off. It was only me slipping on the pavement that saved me, making me fall on my stomach. As I stumbled to my feet I heard shots being fired.

"Moving would be a good idea." Ven Ghan muttered as he appeared beside me and gave me a push before he fired at the two nearest Ultralinks, knocking them down and before I couldn answer he teleported again. Seconds later he reappeared above them and I watched in awe as he knocked them over using a combination of his fighting skills, sword and teleporting.

Then I shook my head running over to help when one of the monsters tried a sneak attack and I used a roundhouse kick, aiming for its face only to be grabbed by my ankle. I let out a somewhat girly scream as it roared and threw me towards a nearby wall, ironically the same one the Ultralink monster had been blasted into. "Humans." Ven Ghan muttered as he teleported behind me and quickly righted me before he ran towards the rest of the Ultralinks. Annoyed at my own epic fail I moved forward to help only to see him finish detaching the Ultralinks and capturing them. As I watched he teleported them back to his ship and I shook my head, my jaw dropping as he returned to me.

"That was pretty impressive." I admitted and he gave me a slight nod. "Where did you come from anyway?"

"My ship." He answered and I rolled my eyes at him before I looked at my watch, giving it a blank stare and Ven Ghan tilted his head to one side. "What are you doing?" He asked as I blinked and I quickly thanked him, rushing as fast as I could along the pavement. With a shrug Ven Ghan teleported himself back to his ship. By the time I found the cafe where I was supposed to meet Jason I noticed it was already 8:15pm.

"Great my car's totaled, I get attacked by Ultralink monsters and to top it all off I'm fifteen minutes late." I growled as I made my way towards the cafe, limping a little as my right leg throbbed. After spending a few minutes searching for Jason I began to think that maybe he'd either left already or lied to me and just as I was considering heading home I saw him walking towards me. Instead of apologizing I chose to stay quiet and pretend that I'd been waiting so I gave him a frown and he just grinned back.

"I had some business to attend to for Master Dredd." Jason told me as he stepped closer, not even paying attention to my messed up hair. "What happened to you?"

"Never mind. Let's just get this over with." I sighed as I sat at the closest empty table, letting out a breath.

"That's a nice way thing to say after I came all this way to see you." Jason commented taking a seat opposite me. "Anyway I...hang on what happened to your leg?" He asked and I glanced down finally noticing that my leg was bleeding.

"Its nothing, just a scratch." I answered and that's when Jason completely stunned me when he removed his handkerchief from his pocket and kneeling beside me he carefully wrapped it. "Um...thanks." I muttered as he stood and returned to his seat, giving me a nod. Once a waiter appeared and we ordered I shifted my legs, unable to believe he'd been kind to me.

As if he could read my thoughts Jason smiled and I returned it, trying not to blush as he reached across and gently took my hand in his. Even when our food arrived I noticed Jason glance up from time to time, looking eyes with me and giving me a slight smile. I grinned back somehow managing to eat my meal and not focus on him but I couldn't help giving his hand a squeeze as he carefully moved his empty plate to the centre of the table.

"What business did you have before?" I asked and Jason raised an eyebrow at me. "With Dredd?" I added resisting the urge to roll my eyes and getting a blank stare I tried to ask again. It was at this point that I heard what sounded like thunder at first and I looked towards the sky. Seeing a clear sky I turned back to Jason only to hear someone let out a chuckle. "Okay why are you laughing at me?" I asked Jason only to see his eyes go wide.

"So this is where you disappeared to?" Dredd asked as he landed nearby and as I watched he walked closer giving Jason a frown. "And who is this? An agent from N-Tek?"

"Wait how do you know that?" I asked, moving away from him and as I stood next to Jason I didn't see the grin. "Okay what's going..." I never even saw the taser that struck me but I definitely felt it. I only managed a weak cry before everything grew dark.

I'm not sure how long I lay unconscious but I remember hearing someone speaking, the voice mocking me.

"The plan worked perfectly." Jason said as he stood beside my cell, watcing on as I shifted to one side. "Now what?" He asked as Dredd stood nearby, a slight smile on his face.

"Now you watch her while I contact Forge." Dredd answered and Jason went to protest until Dredd stared at him and he swallowed. "Is that a problem, Mister Naught?" He asked and getting a head shake he chuckled. As he walked through the door leading into the hallway he didn't see Jason frown at his back.

"That's just perfect. I do all the hard work and he takes the credit. Hmph at least I brought her back." Jason complained, arms crossed against his chest and when he heard a cough he spun around looking worried that Dredd had returned. Once he saw I had woken up he scrowled at me and stared through the bars, giving me a smile.

"You...attacked me?" I muttered as I looked up at him. He stared at me for a few seconds and when he burst out laughing holding a hand against his mouth I glared at him. "I thought..you..." I whispered as his laughter faded and as he grinned down at me I shook my head, unable to believe what I was hearing. As if he could read my thoughts he chuckled.

"Of course I did you fool. Why do you think I pretended to be interested in you? Because I liked you?" Jason taunted standing there with a smile on his face as I stared up at him. "Well aren't you going to yell?" He asked as I leant against the wall behind me. Even when he kept taunting me I didn't even look up now focused on the floor in front of me and he narrowed his eyes. "Its no fun if you're not going to respond." He muttered as he turned and left the room leaving me alone. It wasn't until a few minutes later that I started to realize that he was telling the truth and that his affection towards me was all just a plan made by Dredd. That finally broke me and I started to sob, not knowing that right now Jason was watching from his office.

Eventually Dredd returned and ordered Jason to check on me, the latter begrudgingly agreeing and as he walked towards my cell he shook his head.

"Its too bad Max Steel didn't finish Dredd off when he had the chance." He grumbled as he stepped in front of my cell. "Hey, wake up." He ordered finding me lying on my side and I groaned instead. "Look I'm not going to ask again."

This time I shifted onto my back and Jason's eyes narrowed at me as he stared at my right leg. To his surprise it looked red and after studying me he noticed that my shoulders were shaking. Thinking it was all a plan to escape he ignored me and returned to his office only returning an hour later to find me once again lying on my side. This time I was shivering violently and giving me a few seconds he tapped the button that opened my cell.

"Faking being injured thinking you can escape? Pathetic." Jason taunted as he approached me, waiting for me to leap to my feet and attack. When I didn't he frowned and now standing over me he watched as I whimpered, mumbling something. A little surprised he knelt. "What's wrong with you?" Jason grumbled as he prodded my forehead only to recoil. "You're burning up." He muttered and I groaned again, finally opening my eyes.

"Don't...feel...right." I gasped wrapping my arms around my body. "Leg...hurts."

"Just stay still." Jason muttered as I tried to focus on him and when he reached towards my leg I shifted my legs. I gave him a quick shake of my head which just made me dizzy and he frowned as he moved closer. In seconds I leant against the wall shaking as I glared at him.

"Keep...away from...me. Traitor..." I gasped my head feeling like it was on fire. "You...said you cared...about me and you...lied. Just...like everyone...else." I mumbled as my eyes closed.

"I didn't lie. I just stretched the truth." Jason protested. As he watched me I shivered again and he reached over. "Crystal?" He said just as I landed on my side and now getting worried he set his hand against my throat. After a almost a minute he stood and with a shrug he headed for his office ignoring my whimpers of pain or at least that's what I thought. I was already barely conscious and as my fever worsened I started to wish I'd never even bothered trusting Jason.

What was I thinking trusting a self absorbed jerk like Jason Naught, I thought as I tried to make myself comfortable. I soon found it impossible as my clearly infected leg throbbed and I bit my lip preventing my cry of pain from being heard. Despite my fever I soon feel asleep not even stirring when footsteps approached my cell.


	7. Chapter 7

"Crystal, can you hear me? Your leg's infected and I need to give you a shot." Someone told me and I tried to answer, I really did.

"Huh?" I mumbled and someone sighed before I felt a hand on my leg and as I tried to work out whose the very tip of what I assumed was a needle pricked my leg. And that's exactly when I screamed.

"Hold her down." Someone else ordered and as I started to trash trying to put as much distance between me and the needle, as well as the person holding it, strong arms gripped my and pinned me.

"Crystal, calm down. I need to do this." The needle wielder told me as they pricked my leg again and I tried to move away which proved useless since whoever had me pinned was incredibly strong. "Okay that's it. Max, you can let go of her now."

"Bast...ards." I mumbled. I started to black out again as Max released his grip on me and stood back, watching as Kat dropped the needle into a medical waste bin. Most of the day passed as Kat returned from time to time to check on me, making sure I was comfortable and my fever had gone down. After checking on me for the third time that day Kat smiled when I started to show signs of life, my eyes slowly opening as I heard her voice.

"How are you feeling?" Kat asked as I tried to focus on her question. "Crystal?"

"Where...am I?" I whispered as I shifted, feeling better than the last time I'd woken up.

"You're in the Medical Bay." Kat explained as I tried to sit up but my body wouldn't listen and I gave up after several minutes. "Crystal, you need to rest. You have a leg infection."

"How? I remember getting attacked and then...Jason kiddnapped me." I muttered and as the memory of being tasered flashed into my head I let out a gasp. "Where is he?!" I yelled or attempted to anyway. The noise that erupted from my throat sounded more like Mega Elementor's growl.

"Calm down, Crystal. He's safely locked away in one of the stasis cells." Kat answered, setting a hand on my shoulder when I managed to sit up. "Look just rest for a while." She told me putting a little pressure on my shoulder and I lay back fighting to stay awake. It was a wasted effort as I felt my eyelids start to close and seconds later I was out cold.

It took me the rest of the day to wake up and that was only because Max and Steel decided that right now was a great time to play Turbo tag. Letting out a groan I opened my eyes just as a blast of Turbo energy shot past the door and I sat up, wondering why I wasn't allowed to sleep. Giving up I climbed off the bed and as I stood the room spun making me grab the bed again and slowly sit. "Bad...idea." I muttered as I closed my eyes for a moment. After letting out a breath I climbed to my feet again. And that's when I forgot about my leg as I stumbled, falling on my backside.

"Crystal, are you okay?" Steel asked as he flew inside and I frowned at him, my rear and my leg hurting now. When Max appeared in the doorway he took one look at me and let out a laugh before he could stop himself. "Max, not helping." Steel muttered as he reached for one of my arms trying to pull me to my feet.

"Sorry." Max said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and carefully helped me up, watching as I held my left leg just above the floor. "Where were you going anyway?"

"Anywhere but here." I answered and he laughed as he helped me into the corridor, Steel not far behind him. "Actually I have a favor to ask...can you take me to the Stasis Cells?"

"You want to talk to Jason right?" Steel asked and I frowned at him, Max giving him a blank stare. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" He added and getting the same dark look he rolled his eye. "Fine but I don't think its a good idea."

Leading the way, Steel headed in the general direction of the Stasis cells as Max helped me along the corridor. It took us longer than usual because I had to stop to catch my breath my leg still giving me trouble though what did I expect when I had a leg infection? As we finally reached the Stasis Cells I let go of Max's shoulder and leant against the wall, panting a little before I looked around at all the vacant cells. The moment I found Jason, sitting on a bed in the very back of his cell, I glared pushing myself up and as I limped over I ignored Max's offer of help.

"You jerk." I growled and he looked up a little shocked to see me standing just in front of the bars. "How could you...wait what am I saying? You're a self-absorbed bastard who used me when it suited him."

"Hmph its your own fault for being so gullible." Jason muttered as he stood and that's when I saw the handcuffs. "Oh and its because of you that I'm stuck here in the first place."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I shot back and it was his turn to glare at me, orange eyes almost glowing. "I didn't taser you. In case you forgot I had a fever and a badly infected leg."

"Which I didn't cause. Anyway you should be thanking me since I saved you." Jason answered trying unsuccessfully to cross his arms. "Did you come here just to annoy me further?" He sighed and when I gave him a raised eyebrow he sighed. "Ask Max Steel."

"Is he telling the truth...for once?" I asked turning to Max and after a pause he gave me a slight nod, confusing me and Jason chuckled, finding my shock amusing for some reason. "Okay what's so funny?"

"I was working for Dredd this whole time and you only just figured it out? Pretty pathetic." Jason commented and I almost lunged at him only just remembering the bars were electrified. "That's right I was playing with your feelings."

"You're a cold-hearted..." I whispered feeling tears threatening and I spun around not giving him the satsifation of seeing me miserable. "I hope you rot in there." I growled, fighting back a sniff before I started to limp towards the Medical Bay. It took all my willpower not to burst out crying right there as I made my way back though it was hard to ignore the pain as my heart felt like it was being ripped in two.

"You know I hope Crystal's right. You deserve nothing less than that." Max muttered before he followed me before he offered me his arm and I politely declined, choosing to get back under my own power. Though it was more to do with that being almost an echo of what Jason used to do back when I thought he cared about me than me trying to act tough. Once I reached the Medical Bay again I was panting pretty heavily even that short walk, or limp, taking all the strength I had left. With a slight eyeroll Max helped me into the closest bed and as I raised my leg I finally noticed the bandage.

"What happened?" I asked poking at the bandage as Max sat beside me, giving me a grin.

"Kat did that. After your leg got infected she had to give you an injection." Steel explained and I jumped not reaslizing he was there. "You didn't make it easy for her, either."

"When was that?" I asked not understanding and he glanced at Max for a moment before he gave me the full story. "Wait so I wasn't dreaming?" Getting a head shake I sighed as I rested my bandaged leg on the edge of the bed.

"There's something else too." Max said and I sighed not liking where this conversation was heading. As he explained what I had missed from being feverish and mostly unconscious my eyes went wide as I discovered something. "I know it sounds strange but.." He trailed off when I frowned.

"That can't be true. There's no way that that...monster saved me." I growled and getting dead silence I blinked. "Please tell me you're kidding." I muttered and Steel shook his head.

"Uncle Ferrus was there so maybe you should ask him." Max said as I sat there but before I could answer him I yawned instead and he grinned as I blushed. "Or maybe you could do that."

"Yeah well I am having an extremely bad day. I'll ask Commander Forge later." I mumbled as Max stood and I stretched out on the bed, keeping my weight off my injured leg. As my friends left I closed my eyes hoping I would fall asleep straight away but apparently that wasn't going to happen. "Wonderful." I muttered angrily as I lay awake and unable to get Max and Steel's conversation out of my mind.

 _Jason ends up taking me back to Copper Canyon and gets captured by N-Tek. For someone who claims to be a genius he's not very bright, I grinned as I lay on my side. Still I don't get why he had to drag me into his stupid plan I mean what point was there to trick me?_

After a few minutes I think I fell asleep because the next thing I knew someone was standing over me. When they let out a quiet laugh I opened my eyes to find Jason standing over me and before I could cry out he clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Keep quiet." Jason muttered as I stared at him, my eyes going wide in shock. "Good so you can take orders." He added as he knelt beside me and before I could understand why he kissed me. I almost kissed him back until I remembered how he'd tricked me and hurt me. Then I shoved him instead and he fell on his rear. I let out a giggle before I could stop myself and he narrowed his eyes calmly climbing to his feet. As he adjusted his tie I growled at him just daring the villian to come near me and he rolled his eyes.

"If you ever do that again I'll...I'll..." I muttered as he stepped closer and I lashed out with my inijured leg, aiming for his legs. With a speed that surprised me he grabbed my leg preventing me from attacking him and I growled again furious.

"You'll do what, Crystal? In case its escaped you you're injured and weak." Jason answered as he moved closer and after a brief pause he released my leg, pushing it away from his body. I almost fell off the bed then overbalancing and he chuckled as I gripped the bed. "My advice is to stay calm and listen."

"What do you want?" I whispered as he sat beside me and when he reached over I flinched. "I hate you." For a moment or two he stared into my eyes and as I sat there unsure he leant in, giving my forehead a kiss. "Why?" I asked and he sighed, reaching over and very gently cupping my chin.

"The plan was to follow you and eventually use you as a hostage. Not to risk getting captured helping you." Jason explained as I moved my head back and he frowned.

"You made a fool out of me." I whispered as I turned my head so he couldn't see my tears. "Not the first time a guy's played me for a fool." I added as he moved closer but I ignored him too caught up in my own pain.

"If you want the truth...I was lying when I said I didn't care about you. That was just so Master Dredd wouldn't find out. Look I did plan on using you as a hostage I'm not going to waste my time pretending that's a lie." Jason said as I sniffed and after hesiating he reached over giving my left hand a squeeze. I didn't even respond as I felt hot tears running down my cheeks giving up completely at hiding my tears by then.

"Did you really expect me to believe that after everything you've done to me? After everything I've suffered through? And how did you escape?" I asked climbing to my feet before he could stop me, attempting to reach Forge's office and call for help before Jason grabbed my jacket. "Let go off me!" I shouted and he immediately wrapped both arms around my waist almost shoving me against the nearest bed. Even with my leg hurting despite the shot Kat had given me I fought back, lashing out with my foot and he yelped as I stomped hard on his foot. More annoyed at me than really angry Jason tightened his grip and after struggling for a minute or so I gave up feeling a little woozy.

"I can't give all my secrets away. Besides I'm sure you really don't care about that." Jason whispered and when I felt his warm tongue dart into my ear I gasped, shocked at his boldness.


	8. Chapter 8

"Get away from me." I muttered feeling my cheeks grow hot as Jason tongued my ear, ignoring my weak attempts to push him away. "I hate you..." I groaned suddenly as one of his hands made its way under my shirt, his fingers rubbing my stomach and I growled. "Get off...of me."

"Crystal, don't fight me. You might say no but your body says...yes." Jason whispered as he caught my earlobe in his teeth and when he gently nibbled it I shuddered, liking the feeling despite myself. "You can't fight your feelings." He whispered into my ear before he tongued it again and I gasped, the strength going out of my legs and making me stumble. Ending up on my stomach and slightly winding myself, earning a chuckle from Jason.

"Okay that wasn't meant to happen." I muttered once I got my breath back and as I shifted, sitting up Jason sat behind me. "Now what are you doing?" I asked turning my head slightly as he set a hand down on each shoulder. Curious I didn't move away instead watching as he started to rub my shoulders. "Hmm okay this I like. Continue." I muttered tilting my head back slightly and he chuckled, moving his hands back and forth over my shoulders. It actualy felt pretty good and for once I ignored the fact he'd played me.

Though the back rub lasted a little while longer I soon discovered Jason wasn't quite finished and I gasped as he nipped my neck. The pain lasted for a few seconds until his lips brushed the teeth mark licking it and I fought my body's response. Jason wasn't making it easy as one hand left my shoulder travelling further down my back before he squeezed my backside. I arched my back then biting back a cry as he sucked on the skin of my throat. When I quit fighting him, Jason paused as he stared at my face just as I closed my eyes.

"Heh so you do like this?" Jason asked as he nibbled my throat and I groaned as his hand slipped into my shirt, open palm resting against my stomach. "What about this?" He whispered as he kissed my throat, at the same time his hand slowly crept up towards my chest. I wasn't really paying enough attention as his mouth found mine and as we kissed his fingers found my bra. Though I did start out of my daze when he fiddled with it and just before he could unclip it I moved away.

"Whoa!" I yelped and he stared at me as my cheeks flushed. "I...like you but this..." I muttered and after looking at my red face Jason burst out laughing. "Okay that wasn't funny." I grumbled crossing my arms against my chest. Turning to one side I stared at the wall ignoring Jason as his laughter ended and he eventually sighed noticing the cold shoulder I was giving him.

"I just got a little carried away." Jason told me rolling his eyes as I snorted. Giving me a slight grin he kissed my neck and I froze before I turned slightly only for his lips to brush against mine. "We could go on a date and see what happens." He suggested and I sighed, giving me a silly grin. I had to admit that despite everything he'd put me through I couldn't help being attracted to him and Jason knew it as he leant in. But our kiss was rudely interrupted when I heard guns being drawn and we both turned only to see a gun aimed at Jason's forehead.

"Oh come on." I growled as Jason gave the N-Tek agents a sheepish grin. "Can't I have a minute alone?" I complained just as Forge stepped into the room giving both Jason and I a furious look and I sighed. "Apparently not." I added.

"What in blazes do you think you're doing?" Forge yelled and I cringed at the volume of his voice. "Letting one of N-Tek's enemies free?"

"Just for the record I escaped all by myself." Jason pointed out and Forge narrowed his eyes making the villan cringe. "Right shutting up now." He muttered giving me a look.

"Jason isn't to blame. I allowed him to escape so if someone's going to be blamed it should be me." I spoke and Jason fixed me with a confused stare probably wondering why I was sticking up for him. Silently he watched as I tried to argue my point. "Please don't put him back in the Stasis cells. He could help us capture Dredd."

"He can't be trusted. Look what he did to you." Forge countered and just for a split second I glanced down at my leg. "He's going right back in there and..." He trailed off when I violently shook my head which only made me feel woozy.

"I won't let you do that. Besides it was Dredd's plan and Jason had no choice. No one does when they're forced to work for that lunatic." I replied and Forge almost laughed until he caught himself. "Please I know I'm asking a lot but give him a chance."

"Yes you are asking a lot." Forge answered as he glared at Jason who had the good sense to keep his mouth shut for once. "For the time being I want someone watching him and if he makes a single wrong step..."

"I understand, Commander Forge. I won't let him out of my sight." I told him and he raised an eyebrow at me. Before everyone's eyes I shook my head and that's when both Forge and Jason noticed just how pale my face was. "Not right...now though." I mumbled as I leant against Jason's shoulder and before their eyes I fell asleep again.

"Crystal?" Forge said and I mumbled something unintelligible making him rub the bridge of his nose. "Well that's just perfect. Fine then as of now you're confined to the Medical Bay. Let's go." Forge told Jason as he walked towards the door his agents following and Jason just blinked.

"Hey wait a second. I never agreed to that." Jason protested as he tried to stand forgetting I was leaning against him and I sighed, my head ending up resting on his leg. "Crystal can you move over? I need to stand." He said but I didn't move and he shook his head. "You're a pain." He grumbled folding his arms against his chest as he glared at me, my head and upper body lying against his knees. "And I'm talking to a sleeping idiot."

"Not...an...idiot." I mumbled shifting as I tried to get comfortable and he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. Giving up on moving me anytime soon Jason instead focused on watching me sleep which I might have objected to, even found a little strange if I wasn't pretty much out of it. What I didn't know was that I was still recovering from the infection in my leg and as I rested Jason was forming his own plan.

 _If I can escape from here I could find out N-Tek's secrets and report them back to Master Dredd, Jason thought as he looked towards the door_. When I sighed snuggling into his leg he smiled before he caught himself. _If only she wasn't using me as a pillow._

Jason knew he could have just walked out the door but after watching me sleep he couldn't bring himself to disturb me and that worried him.

"Why should I care if I wake her up or not? I mean she's just some woman I barely even know and..." He trailed off when I shifted to one side and I whimpered, my leg starting to hurt and forgetting himself he ran his fingers through my hair. "Well I suppose she isn't that bad." He muttered as my whimpers trailed off.

This time I woke after only about an hour's rest and that was only due to my growling stomach. As I sat up, rubbing at my eyes I heard a chuckle. "Took your time waking up." Jason said arms crossed against his chest and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't know why you're giving me that look. You weren't exactly complaining when we..."

"Don't say it. I had a fever and I wasn't thinking straight." I grumbled as I rose mentally crossing my fingers that I wouldn't end up falling again. Thankfully this time I was able to put weight on my injured leg and I stumbled over, giving him the same frown and he rolled his eyes as I limped past him. When I heard his footsteps following me I sighed turning my head to stare at him.

"Commander Forge did make you promise to stick close to me. Besides I really don't want to be locked up again." Jason said as he reached for my arm and I glared at him.

"What I promised was that I would keep my eyes on you, not stick close to you. Would you let go?" I asked and he gave me a slight grin obviously enjoying this a little too much. "Whatever. I'm heading for the caferteria so I guess you're coming too." I sighed and he blinked at me.

"Why do you want to go there?" Jason asked and it was my turn to roll my eyes at him.

"I'm going there because I'm hungry. Why else, Naught?" I answered as we reached the cafeteria and he chuckled making me stop so suddenly he almost fell. "Alright now what's so funny?"

"Aren't you more concerned about Dredd attacking N-Tek than your own stomach?" Jason asked as he released his hold on my arm and I shrugged focusing more on food right now than anything else. "I thought an N-Tek agent would be at least a little worried."

"Right now I'm more worried about getting something to eat before I pass out again, not what your boss wants. Let Max Steel deal with him." I told him as I walked towards a pile of trays on a bench. "Besides I'm not exactly able to fight right now." I added as I glanced down at my leg.

"Fine I'll admit you're injured." Jason said as he followed me, ignoring the stares from several N-Tek agents who watched a villan roaming the building. "How's the leg anyway?" He asked and that surprised me as I turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Just asking."

"It feels a little better...thanks." I answered trying not to show how pleased I was though the faint blush spreading across my cheeks gave me away. Going back to my own needs right now I grabbed a sandwich and a cup of soda before I headed for a table far away from anyone. Less then a minute later Jason rejoined me with almost the same except he was carrying a cup of what I assumed was coffee.

"So this is N-Tek? Interesting." Jason said as I took a bite of my sandwich. "Not as nice as THI though." He muttered as he blew on his own cup before he took a sip.

"You used to be CEO of Trans Human Industries right?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes, looking angry. "Huh not my fault you were demoted." I grinned as I took a sip of my soda.

"That was only because of Max Steel. I would still be running the company if it wasn't for him." Jason grumbled and I sighed feeling the tinest bit sorry for the jerk. For the next few minutes we ate in silence both lost in our own worlds and when Jason finally spoke I blinked. "You've been pretty quiet. Not that its not a good thing," he grinned when I growled at him "but it makes me wonder. What did you mean when you said I was 'just like everyone else'?"

"I don't remember." I answered as I picked up my empty tray but as I stood Jason reached out and grabbed my arm. "Let go off me." I whispered staring directly into his eyes and he frowned at the pain in my eyes. Gently he removed his hand and I let out a breath before I limped over and returned my tray. "Sorry I'm just...having a bad day."

"More like a few bad days." Jason replied and I managed a weak laugh. "Is there somewhere you need to be?" He asked and when I shook my head he grinned, wrapping his arm around mine. With nowhere to go I let Jason lead me through N-Tek.

My leg had begun to heal a little mostly for the shot Kat had given me but I still felt pretty weak and when I paused in the hallway Jason looked at me.

"Can we...stop for a minute?" I panted and he gave me a nod actually looking concerned as I rubbed at my forehead. "Feeling a little...woozy."

"You should have told me instead of acting tough." Jason replied as he let go of my arm, pushing me against the wall and before my eyes he transformed to his Mecha mode.

"What are you...hey!" I yelped as he lifted me into his arms and as he started back down the hallway again I blushed. "Put me down right now." I growled as I shifted my legs only to knock my injury against his arms and I gasped, my eyes clenching shut. "Ow,ow,ow." I hissed and he chuckled as he kept walking.

"Maybe you should stay still." Jason told me as I whimpered pain radiating through my leg. "So where should we go?"

"I don't know. You're the one walking." I shot back the pain making me angry and he stopped, shaking his head and almost unseating me in the process. "Hey be careful!"

"Then keep still." Jason grumbled as he headed for the nearest door only to bump his head on the doorway and I burst out laughing. Which made him lose his grip on me and I cried out as I hit the floor rear first. "Heh not laughing now, are you?" He grinned rubbing his head as I sat there. Giving him a pained growl I stumbled to my feet not even realizing that we were in Forge's office. Thankfully he wasn't in right now or we would have been in deep trouble. Changing back to his human form Jason readjusted his tie before he reached for my arm and I brushed him off, annoyed at being dropped on my butt.

"Wonder where Commander Forge is?" I whispered just as my legs began to shake and the next thing I knew I was sitting on the floor. "Huh how'd I get here?" I muttered just as Jason knelt beside me. "You again?"

"That's all you can say? No 'thanks for looking after me?'" Jason grumbled and when I gave him a blank stare he rolled his eyes. "Never mind. In case you're interested you fainted."

"Did I? I've been doing that a lot lately, huh?" I asked as I tried to stand only for Jason to grip my shoulder and push me back against the wall. "Jason?"

"Stay down." Jason ordered and I frowned at him which just made him laugh as he rose. "For once listen." He added as he left the room leaving me alone. I was supposed to be watching you and now I'm sitting here, I thought as I made myself comfortable which isn't easy on a cold floor. As I sat there I wondered where Jason had gone and after a few minutes and he hadn't returned I grew worried.

 _What if he's escaped? I'll be blamed and then I could get fired from N-Tek, I thought as I rested._ I wasn't paying attention at all and so I didn't hear someone call out to me. Getting no answer Jason knelt and I yelped nearly smacking my head against the wall as he held out a glass of water to me.

"Jumpy aren't you?" He asked as he nudged my hand with the cup and I sighed, shaking my head before I took the cup. As I sipped the water Jason stared at my hands not commenting when he saw how badly they were shaking.

"Where did you go?" I asked as I set the cup down beside me and seeing my frown he shook his head. "You just rushed off and I thought...never mind."

"You thought I tried to escape, didn't you? Well I didn't." Jason answered as he stood up and as he walked through the doorway he glared at me. "Lousy N-Tek agent." He growled as he wandered away.  
I hadn't meant to insult Jason by suggesting he had tried to escape but it had just slipped out and before I could apologize he was already gone. Struggling to my feet I attempted to follow him only to bump into Commander Forge, who caught me when I almost fell. At first he seemed concerned until he noticed that Jason was nowhere to be found and his eyes narrowed at me.

"I thought we agreed that you would keep your eyes on Naught." Forge asked as I chewed my lip not sure how to answer that. "I know that you're still recovering from your injury but you need to follow the rules just like everyone else."

I opened my mouth to apologize for my actions but all that emerged was a sniff. Confused I stood perfectly still as Forge stared at me.

"Sorry, Commander. I keep messing up and...I'll find Jason." I stammered as I turned around embarassed by the tears that welled in my eyes. Not thinking about anything else other then finding Jason I hurried in the last direction I remembered him taking, not even hearing Forge call out.

"Agent Crystal, wait!" He yelled but I was already out of earshot and he ran a hand through his hair. "Does anyone ever listen to me?" He muttered as he returned to his office not questioning why I was there in the first place. I soon found it almost impossible to run with my leg still healing so in the end I just limped along, shocked at my almost complete emotional breakdown.

"This is all his fault. If I hadn't let him trick me like he did I wouldn't be in this mess." I grumbled, rubbing at my eyes and when I looked at my hand I sighed finding it wet. "Stupid, stupid idiot."

"Anyone I know?" Jason asked and I yelped only just keeping my footing by leaning against the wall. "For an trained N-Tek agent you're a bundle of nerves." He commented as I fixed a glare on him. "What?" He asked and I went to growl only it turned into something more like a sob before I shoved him.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't forced me to like you I wouldn't be in this mess!" I shouted and he actually took a step back watching as I sniffed. "You are nothing but a asshole." Right then I felt the first of many tears running down my cheeks and I turned around determined not to let him see me lose control. I tried to limp away from him so he wouldn't see the pain he'd caused me by faking an attraction to me but I didn't make it very far down the hallway. Suddenly he was in my path and I put my hands in front of me, reaching up slightly and as I went to push him to one side he instead grabbed my arms and pulled me forward.

Off-balance I stumbled and he caught me in his arms, his lips suddenly on mine and I wanted to push him away. But he tightened his grip and his mouth felt so wonderful against mine that I soon gave in and kissed him back, tears still flowing down my face.


	9. Chapter 9

"Talk about mood swings." Max commented as he and Steel walked into the Medical Bay. Having been called back to N-Tek, both Max and Steel just happened to find one of N-Tek's best agents (at least I liked to think so) and one of their worse villians locking lips. After a few seconds Max retrieved his jaw before he let out a cough and we broke apart, a blush appearing on my face though Jason just grinned.

"Yes can I help you?" Jason asked as he turned only to see Max's face uncovered and his orange eyes went wide. "Wait the great Max Steel's a teenager? Wait until I tell Master Dredd...about this...uh oh." Jason muttered as all three of us narrowed our eyes at him.

A short time later...

"Is this really necessary?" Jason complained as he struggled to free himself from his handcuffs and I nodded, giving him a glare.

"You said you'd tell Miles Dredd! What do you think?" I asked and he gave me a guilty look, eyes slightly downcast. "And the puppy dog eyes don't work on me." I added and he rolled his eyes. "I'm supposed to trust you and you blab about Max Steel's secret identity."

"That was a mistake. I was just kidding, Crystal. You believe me, right?" Jason asked his eyes going even wider and I turned my head, resfusing to look at him. "Oh come on." He muttered and I shook my head, leaning back against the wall.

"I want to trust you, I really do but you're not making this easy. What happens if you escape and contact Dredd? That you tell him Max's identity?" I asked trying to stay angry and forget that kiss or the way he hugged me as I cried. It wasn't easy especially when Max and Steel left to get Forge.

"You know I wouldn't do that. Look it was all a joke." Jason said as I turned to see him giving a smile. "After everything we've been through do you honestly believe I would go back to Dredd? Do you know what he's put me through, how he's threatened my life?" He asked and I blinked, moving away from the wall and as I stepped closer he stared at me.

"He threatened you? Why?" I asked as I stood over him and he rose from his chair. "Wait what am I doing?" I muttered as I went to move backwards and he grabbed the front of my shirt.

"Just hear me out. If I don't follow his orders he'll kill me." Jason told me as I tried to pull his hands off me. But he just tightened his grip and I had the sudden urge to kick him backwards. It was only pure chance that Forge entered the room just as I lifted my leg and Jason froze, quickly letting go of my shirt. "This isn't what it looks like!" He blurted as Forge narrowed his eyes at the villian and to my amusement, Jason hid behind me.

"Once again you've made a mess of things." Forge said looking direcly at me, ignoring Jason, and I blinked as he sighed. "Crystal I want you to go back to your apartment."

"But I didn't do anything!" I protested and to everyone's shock Forge shouted at me.

"You just revealed Max Steel's secret identity to one of Copper Canyon's enemies! That is a serious security breach in case you're unaware!" He yelled and I took a step back bumping into Jason. "I want you to leave, right now!"

Shocked I stared at him and when Forge continued to glare I quickly nodded, rushing past both him and Max who stared at me. I was out the door and heading to the Hangar when I remembered I didn't have a car anymore and before I could think of another way to get home I heard a voice.

"Crystal, wait up!" Max called as he and Steel rushed towards me and I growled at them, turning around. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I've just be fired, what do you think's wrong?" I shot back, arms crossed as Max stared at my back. "Look I'm walking home so bye." I whispered as I walked away not even hearing Max called out to me. Stunned by my outburst Steel hovered beside Max for a moment, arms crossed.

"What's wrong with Crystal? She's never this emotional." He said as Max shook his head. "Should we go after her?" He asked and Max frowned heading back towards the office where Jason was being kept. Sighing, Steel followed his best friend wondering why I had just stormed out like that. Before I left N-Tek, possibly for good I grabbed the rest of my belongings from my dorm and as I closed the door I saw Kat standing there.

"Not really in the mood to talk right now." I told her as I turned around only to see a somewhat awkward grin on her face. "Did I do something else?"

"Actually I have something to tell you." Kat answered and for the next few minutes I listened as she spoke. What she said made my eyes go wide and once she finished talking I shook my head.

"You told Forge everything?" Getting a nod in response I closed my eyes for a moment. "So all this time he's known that I've been secretly meeting with Jason? Is that how he found out about Jason learning Max Steel's secret identity?" The second Kat nodded I pushed past her, not even slowing down as she tried to apologize to me. "Just save it. I'm going home." I whispered as I felt my whole world falling down around my ears.

It wasn't until I had left the building and walked a block before it hit me that I had lost my job and lost my friends. I managed to make it another block before I started to sniff and to make matters worse my leg began to throb. Finding a bench nearby I slumped into it, wiping my eyes and feeling pretty miserable.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, tears running down my face until I heard my phone ringing. I tried to ignore it, hoping whoever it was would just leave me alone, but the phone just kept ringing until I let out a growl. Digging it out of my pocket I answered with a frustrated 'What?"

"Nice to hear your voice too." Jason said and I almost dropped it, furious at him for calling me. "Wait don't hang up! I need your help."

"Why should I help you? You cost me my job. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang up on you?" I whispered as I wiped my eyes, holding the phone against my right ear.

"Because...I like you?" Jason answered, trying to hold the phone against his ear which wasn't easy when he was still handcuffed. "I didn't mean to get you into trouble."

"Maybe you didn't but I've been fired from the one job I really cared about not to mention losing my friends." I answered as I run a hand through my hair, wondering how I was going to pay this months rent on time.

"You still have me so its not all that bad." Jason replied, cringing when he heard me growl. "Okay maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. Look I really, really need your help."

"I can't believe Jason Naught's begging me for help." I muttered somehow finding the humor in that and I heard him growl this time obviously not liking what I just pointed out. "What do you want me to do? I don't work at N-Tek anymore."

"I know but I have no one else I can ask. There's no way Dredd would help me so it comes down to you. Quick before they put me into a Stasis Cell." Jason whispered keeping as quiet as possible and I finally sighed.

"Alright I'll try and sneak back in. I suppose you did help me when I was sick and injured so I guess this makes us even." I told him and as I hung up I was sure I heard him chuckle. Not sure if it was because I agreed to help him I slipped my phone back into my pocket and rose, taking my time as I limped back towards the warehouse.

By the time I made my way back the sky had darkened and I grinned knowing that most of the regular employees would have gone home for the day. Though that still left me facing Jefferson and Kat not to mention Commander Forge, who would not be pleased to find me sneaking back onto the base. So I took a deep breath trying to calm my already frazzed nerves and as I used the elevator I crossed my fingers that nothing would go wrong. Thankfully no one even questioned the fact that I was walking around N-Tek and when I realized I had only been fired a few hours ago I relaxed a little knowing that other then my friends no one else would question why I was here. That made finding Jason a little easier and so I headed for the last place I had seen him, an empty office.

As he waited for me to arrive Jason began to wonder if he should have put his trust in someone who had just been fired from their job.

"Maybe I should have asked someone else. Oh who am I kidding I don't have anyone else who would help me." He muttered still struggling to free himself from the handcuffs.

"You're lucky I'm such a nice person." I said and he jumped as I appeared in the doorway, giving him a slight smirk. Shaking his head Jason stood as I walked over and as I produced a key he stared.

"Thanks for giving me a heart attack." Jason muttered as I set to work. "Hurry up."

"Oh shut up and let me work." I shot back as I fiddled with the key and a few seconds later the cuffs were off. Rubbing his wrists Jason watched as I pocketed the handcuffs. Not even fazed he started for the door only for my hand to grab his arm and he stared at me. "I know the only way in or out so follow me." I whispered and he just frowned wisely keeping his mouth shut as he watched me check the hallway. Following me out the door when I signalled for him Jason kept pace with me which was pretty easy with me limping most of the way. "Okay we need to go this way. Then we're home free. If you see any N-Tek agents just act natural or they'll know something's up." I told him ignoring his blank stare as I turned back to him.

As we walked along the hallway Jason moving just behind me I asked myself once again why I was helping him and since no logical explanation came to mind I decided to just escape first. As we reached the elevator without incident I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, my heart beating wildly as I began to wonder how we'd gotten out of N-Tek without being caught. What I didn't know was that the cuffs had a tracking device inplanted in them and by bringing them alone my so called friends knew exactly where we were. Though I wouldn't find out until a day later.

Once we were a block away from N-Tek I grinned as Jason looked around. "Okay well I need to get home and sort out what to do with my life so bye." I said but before I could leave he grabbed my arm. "Okay now what do you want? I helped you escape so isn't that enough?"

"Not by a long shot." Jason answered, cupping my chin and giving me a kiss that made me almost forget my own name. "The problem is...where do I stay tonight?" He asked and my eyes went wide as he stared at my face.

"Oh no you are not staying with me." I protested but I shouldn't have bothered because two hours later I was standing inside my apartment, unable to believe that I'd let Jason talk his way into my building. "This is going to get me kicked out." I grumbled, arms crossed against my chest and Jason just laughed as he headed for the kitchen.

"Pretty small apartment but I guess I can live here." Jason commented as he wandered around my apartment ignoring the cold stare I was giving him. "So where am I staying?" He asked and after I pointed to the couch he stared at me. "You can't honestly expect me to sleep on the couch?"

"Its that or you can go back to N-Tek. I'm sure they'd love to have you back." I replied enjoying the glare he gave me. "Your choice."

Reluctantly he chose the couch option though I took some pity on him and gave him a pillow along with a couple of blankets. As I walked over to the fridge he followed me, curious as to what I was doing and as I started to grab a few food items from inside it he rubbed his chin.

"If you're wondering I'm making us dinner. Which will probably be my last meal in this apartment since I won't be able to make the rent this month." I explained trying to make him just a little guilty about getting me fired. I know I was being a little cruel but it was either that or start crying so I chose the easier option.

"I said I was sorry. Besides if Max hadn't walked in on us kissing we wouldn't be having this conversation." Jason grumbled as he watched me set two plates down on the tabletop and just for a second he saw me close my eyes. Finally it clicked that I was upset and trying not to show it so he stepped over and wordlessly reached for the plates. "Need any help?" He asked, surprising both of us and I gave him a nod. A few minutes later we sat on the couch and as I stared at the wall, occassionally taking a bite of my cheese and ham sandwich I didn't notice Jason watching me.

After finishing his sandwich he turned to me, about to offer to take my empty plate when he saw my shoulders shaking. Silently he watched as I reached up wiping at my eyes with the back of my hand and he sighed, startling me and I turned to see him watching me.

"Sorry...just give me a minute." I muttered feeling suddenly ashamed at being caught crying again. "I'll take the plates back." Not noticing the stare he was giving me I took the empty plate from Jason and as I made my way towards the sink I didn't notice him stand. As he followed me moving as quietly as possible Jason wondered why he even cared but as I hunched over the sink my eyes stinging he began to actually wonder if I was alright.

 _Why should I care anyway, Jason thought as he watched me slide the dishes into the sink then straighten. She's just some N-Tek loser and besides I should be getting back to Master Dredd._ Jason tried to focus on his own plans though I wasn't making it easy for him when I sniffed.

Before he could stop himself he moved to my side and I jumped as his arms wrapped securely around my waist. Turning around I fixed my red eyes on him and he gave me a slight grin.

"You could always work for me." Jason offered and getting a blank stare he frowned. "It was just a suggestion." He added feeling a little insulted until I hurriedly shook my head.

"No, I appreciate your offer. My head's just all over the place and I'm confused." I replied not meaning to insult him and he brightened. "Thanks...Jason."

"I guess you're welcome." Jason replied his cheeks going a little red and I giggled, unable to hold it back. Pretending to be annoyed Jason gave me a slight frown that disappeared as his lips pressed against my throat. Taken aback I could only watch as he nuzzled my throat and when I finally sighed he smiled, pressing me back against the sink before his mouth found mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Now pinned against the kitchen sink, which wasn't all that comfortable I should add, I watched as Jason gently kissed my throat. Oblivious to the fact it was Dredd's lackey who was kissing me right now I titled my head back as he trailed kisses down my neck and once he reached my shirt he started to unbutton it, his mouth never leaving my neck.

"Slow...down." I mumbled and he chuckled, carefully undoing each button and as he uncovered my collarbone he brushed a kiss against it. I gasped when his teeth grazed it, his tongue lightly licking the spot before his mouth moved further down. While I wanted him to keep going, and frankly who wouldn't, I wasn't sure just how far this would go. As if he could sense my doubts Jason lifted his head and gave me a smile.

"Just relax. I promise I won't do anything if it makes you uncomfortable." Jason told me before he reached for the second button, deftly undoing it and as he pressed a kiss against my bare skin I bit back a gasp. "You're really tense, aren't you?" He whispered as he set to work on the rest of my buttons and before my eyes he grinned as he opened my shirt. Leaving it open he leant closer and I groaned as his tongue brushed against my belly. "Does that help?" He asked chuckling as I closed my eyes, a sigh escaping. Brushing kiss after kiss against my skin he reached for my skirt and that's when I shifted my legs.

"I...Im not ready." I stammered and Jason looked up at me for a moment before he gave me a slight smile and a nod. "Sorry its just...I've never...you know."

Without answering he leant close and when his tongue flicked into my navel I gripped the sink hard, both hands going white as I arched my back. Taking this as a sign to keep going Jason tongued my navel his hands reaching around my waist but as he gently scratched my back I gasped and he froze. "Did I do something wrong?" Jason asked as I whimpered and when he looked at my hip he saw something. "What's that?" I let out another gasp as his fingers brushed the bruise level with my hip and seeing my discomfort he stood.

"Its for an earlier battle. Probably from Dredd." I muttered as he stared at my face. "Your boss isn't shy about beating up a lady."

"Well he doesn't care who he fights." Jason replied as I started to head for the bathroom only to find Jason following me and I stopped, hands on my hips which really wasn't all that effective with my shirt open. "So I guess I get the shower next?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow and I nodded, fighting the urge to blush as he gave me the once over.

"I shower alone, always have and always will." I told him as I entered the bathroom, ignoring the grin he had on his face. Though after I closed the door behind me I leant against it, letting out a sigh before I headed for the shower trying to get the image of Jason kissing my belly out of my mind. Especially the part when he tongued my navel I smiled as I turned the shower on, adjusting the temprature in between undressing. Just as I reached down to unclip my bra I heard a knock and I frowned walking over to the door and opening it slightly to find Jason standing there. "Didn't I just say that...?" I trailed off when he handed me a towel and I gave me a grateful smile, curious as to where he'd gotten it. "Uh...thanks."

"You're welcome." Jason muttered as I turned around giving him a perfect view of me in my underwear. It wasn't intentional but I was too caught up in his kindness to notice him staring at me, his eyes wide and jaw almost touching the floor. By the time he shook his head I had closed the door and now standing under the showerhead I sighed, letting the hot water soothe my aching back. After a minute I reached for the soap and as carefully as I could I slowly ran the soap over the entire length of my body. Being as careful as possible I soaped the bruises on my back gritting my teeth against the pain before I looked down at my leg.

"Well I guess it wouldn't look that bad now...would it?" I muttered to myself as I knelt and after spending a few minutes debating whether it would be safe to remove the bandage or not, I shook my head at my own cowadice. As I reached for the end of the bandage I took a deep breath and as I slowly unwound it I flinched when I saw my leg.

From above the ankle to just below the knee my leg was a dark shade of red and when I looked closer I saw a very tiny pinprick which I guessed was where the needle pricked my skin. Thankfully it looked and felt a lot better than it had when I had first injured myself. Being extra careful I ran the soap over the whole leg biting my lip when a sudden burst of pain ripped through it. Letting out a whimper I took the soap off the leg and holding it out I slowly rinsed the soap off. "That was a bad idea." I muttered as I returned the soap to the holder and as I rinsed the soap from the rest of my body I sighed, the pain ebbing as I took my weight off of it.

"Hmm might wash my hair while I'm here." I muttered reaching for the shampoo this time. It took me a few minutes to scrub my hair but it was worth the effort as I washed the dust and sweat from it. Now feeling a lot better I turned off the water and as I padded over to the towel rack I didn't know that Jason was right now sitting on the couch, patiently waiting for his turn.

"I wonder how long she'll be?" Jason muttered to himself as he fiddled with his tie, looking towards the bathroom door. "I'm surprised she was grateful for the towel." He chuckled thinking back to the moment when I turned around and he saw me in my underwear. When I coughed he shook his head looking up to see me wrapped in a towel and just for fun he whistled at me, letting out a laugh when I blushed.

"Oh you're so funny. I left my clean clothes in my bedroom, not that its any of your business. Shower's all yours." I answered as I walked away ignoring the fact he was staring at me. Once I was inside my room I made sure the door was locked before I headed for my closet. After I went through it to find a clean pair of pyjamas, which took me a few minutes making me realize I needed to do the laundry soon, I dropped the damp towel on my bed.

Pulling my arms through the sleeves of my pyjama top I started to button it. Once it was on I reached for my matching pants only to realize I didn't have a pair of underpants and with a shake of my head I went seacrhing through my drawer eventually locating a pair and after slipping them on over one leg I pulled them on. Then I grabbed my pyjama pants and pulled them over the top. Now dressed I reached for the towel to finish drying my hair.

By the time my hair was completely dry I let out a yawn and as I rubbed at my eyes I went seraching for something to wrap around my leg. As I looked for a scarf or something similar I found Jason's handkerchief that he'd used to bind my leg and just for a moment I grinned, remembering that night at the cafe. Then I frowned as I set it down on the drawer as I also remembered what happened next to me and with a shake of my head I walked back to my bed. As I slipped under the covers I let out another yawn and after I rested my head on my remaining pillow I felt my eyes drifting shut. Just before I fell asleep, exhausted by the day I wondered what I was going to do now that I was out of a job.

"Well it might be a small apartment but I suppose its better than nothing." Jason said as he emerged from the bathroom, using the other towel he'd borrowed from my cudboard to dry his hair. Now dressed in just his black shirt and a pair of matching black boxers he looked around. "Huh where did Crystal go?" He muttered as he headed for the only door he hadn't checked and as he slowly opened it he saw me lying curled up under the blankets, out to the world and he grinned as I snuggled into the pillow. "I guess she's not that bad looking. Could stand to lose the attitude though. Not very attractive."

After carefully closing the door he returned to the living room. Once he set up his own bed Jason yawned and as he lay on the couch shifting this way and that before he was comfortable, he pulled the blankets over his body leaving just his head uncovered. With his head lying on the pillow he felt his eyes closing and giving my bedroom door a final glance he fell asleep.

The night passed without incident but as the sun shone through my bedroom window I woke to a strange sound. It sounded like a whimper and as I lay there still half asleep I soon heard it again so with a frustrated sigh I climbed off the bed. Stumbling towards the bedroom door I opened the door and after the sound grew louder I walked into the living room only to find Jason still asleep, tangled up in the blankets I'd left him.

"Jason?" I whispered as I walked over to his side and he mumbled something as he shifted onto his side. "Hey Naught." I said a little louder this time and this time he shuddered. I hate to admit it but I was starting to worry and as I reached for his shoulder, intending to wake him his eyes shot open. With a sudden gasp he tumbled off the couch ending up in a very undignified heap on the floor and I let out a giggle as he blinked up at me.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked as I knelt beside me, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Confused he stared at me then the room a slight frown on his face before he finally shook his head. "I'm still at your apartment."

"Are you okay? You were tossing and turning in your sleep." I explained as I helped him to his feet. "Was it a nightmare?" I asked and he shrugged as he started to straighten his bed, avoiding my eyes for some reason. "Was it about Dredd?" He froze then and I knew I was right.

"Its none of your business." He growled and I narrowed my eyes at him, angry that he would speak like that to me. Seeing the angry look on my face he rubbed his chin. "Look just forget it. Thanks for letting me stay the night." He added looking towards the kitchen wall and not my face and I shook my head at him.

"That's okay. I should probably make breakfast before I start looking for another job." I answered as I headed for the bathroom, wanting to brush my teeth and hair. I wasn't expecting much other than a thank you so I was pleasantly surprised and a little touched to find that in the time it took me to get dressed Jason had made us both breakfast. I have to say I was actually quite touched that he'd gone to the trouble right until he made the following comment.

"Oh you're here. I couldn't make anything other than toast since that was all you had. You need to go shopping as soon as possible." Jason told me as he sat at the table making me hold back on the complement. As I ate I kept glancing at him as he stared at the kitchen wall, his mind elsewhere though as soon as he finished he turned to me. "Why do you keep staring at me?" He asked as he set down his plate, his eyes staring into mine.

"I was just wondering about your nightmare." I replied, wiping toast crumbs from my face and he narrowed his eyes. At the same time he climbed to his feet but before he could walk away I stood and reached out for his jacket sleeve. "Look you don't have to tell me." I added though I kept a firm grip on his jacket and he shook his head.

"I don't but you won't stop pestering me until I do, right?" He asked and I gave him a quick nod which made him roll his eyes. "I was dreaming about being back at Dredd's hideout. Before you say anything I'm not telling you where it is." He muttered and I sighed motioning him with my hand to continue. "I remember returning to my office and just as I sat down Dredd appeared and attacked me, grabbing me around my neck asking where I was and even giving him a convincing lie didn't work. He threw me into my computer and as I lay on the floor his arms glowed with Anti- Turbo energy. I knew he was furious when he picked me up and threw me towards the back wall. I'n not sure what happened next sice you woke me up."

"I'm sorry I asked. Is he that unstable?" I asked and judging from the snort it was a dumb question to ask. "Okay fine I admit that wasn't the best question to ask but you don't have to be a smartass about it." I muttered as I headed towards the sink and while I was distracted I didn't notice Jason walk over to the couch. Dropping my plate into the sink I turned to pick up Jason's next only to pause when I saw him folding his blankets and setting them down in a neat pile.

"I guess now would be a good time to take my leave." Jason said as he started to head towards the door. Just as he reached for the doorknob I shook my head and he raised an eyebrow when I hurried over. "Is there something you need?" He asked, head tilted to one side.

"I was thinking..." I started to say and getting a slight smile in response I sighed. "No jokes. Look you could stay here for a while. Maybe until you help me find another job since you lost me the last one." Seeing Jason pout, arms crossed against his chest I let out a giggle.

"Its not my fault Forge can't take a joke. And you think my boss's unstable." He grumbled and I burst into a fit of giggles. Jason wasn't happy about being laughed at though I did see just for a split second a smile emerge on his lips. For reasons he couldn't figure out Jason decided to help me gain employment somewhere else though I had to buy the paper since he was currently 'between jobs' as he chose to call it.

I wasn't really sure if I could trust him not to leave while I was gone so I ended up taking the only pair of front door keys, waiting until he was distracted by the television and my movie collection to notice that I'd locked the apartment door. As I headed down the stairs I let out a tired breath feeling a little guilty that I'd locked him inside but it wasn't like he could just wander around Copper Canyon on his own. That thought stopped me dead in my tracks as I realized that since I was no longer an employee at N-Tek, I didn't have to keep my eyes on Jason anymore. Still even if I was no longer following orders anymore I really didn't want to let him go and that made me grin. Though as soon as I reached the ground floor and stepped outside I shook my head wondering why I cared if he stayed with me or went back to working for Miles Dredd.

"Did I hit my head or something?" I muttered to myself as I walked along the sidewalk, unable to understand why I even liked having the jerk around. Even when I bought the paper and headed home I couldn't stop thinking about how nice he'd been towards me despite being my enemy. "I suppose that doesn't apply now that I'm out of a job."

Of course that happy thought darkened my mood and as I returned to my apartment I paused in front of the door worried about how I would ever find another job that I lived for. Still sitting on the couch where I'd left him, Jason glanced up for a moment before his attention returned to the tv.

"You're back." He mumbled not even noticing as I closed the door. Though as I headed for the table he turned back to see my head drop and he shook his head as I dropped the paper on the table. When I took a seat, head slumped he rose and walked over. "What happened to you?" He asked and my head dropped further until it was resting on the table. "That can't be comfortable." He pointed out and I just shrugged as I rested my arms under my chin.

"I don't want another job." I mumbled and as he stared I sniffed. "I make one little mistake and Forge kicks me out. It wasn't even my fault..." I whimpered.

"Do you always complain this much? Because its seriously annoying." Jason said as he crossed his arms as I turned my head to face him. His smile vanished completely as I let out a growl and before he had time to react I just about leapt off the chair.

"You bastard!" I yelled as I lunged at him and he let out a shocked yelp, moving back. "You caused all this!" Jason tried to back away as I advanced on him only to bump into the couch behind him. Knowing I was more upset than angry, at least he hoped so anyway, Jason chose the best possible action. He grabbed my arm and spun me around before he gave me a shove. With a flail of my limbs I ended up falling on the couch and I let out a startled yelp as my back smacked into the cushions. Shocked I stared up at him as Jason let out a laugh.

"Maybe you should calm down and...whoa!" He yelled as I grabbed his arm and off-balance he fell foward ending up on top of me. A little winded from his elbow jabbing me in the stomach I lay there gasping as he stared at me. "Okay what is your...problem?" He whispered as he found our faces only inches apart. Unable to look away I blushed as he stared directly into my eyes.

"Um..oops?" I muttered as I leant forward and without hesitating Jason leant closer. Just as our lips were about to touch we heard the phone in the kitchen ring and we both turned at the same time. "Why now?" I grumbled and Jason chuckled reaching over, brushing a strand of loose hair away from my face.

"You could just ignore it." Jason told me and I gave him a shy grin. Once the phone stopped we leant in again right until my mobile started to ring and Jason glared at my pocket. "Oh come on."

"If I don't answer it we'll never get any peace." I answered as I reached into my pocket. "Hello?" I said as I sat back against the couch, watching on as Jason moved off my lap. Though as I listened to the caller I grinned as Jason made himself comfortable, now leaning against me. "What? How do I know this isn't a joke?" I asked as I tried to ignore Jason's eyes on me. After a full minute I hung up and before Jason could blink I laughed.

"I think Max Steel was right about the mood swings." He said and I gave him a huge smile. "Good news?"

"I'm still working for N-Tek! Forge explained that it really wasn't my fault and he wants me to report back to N-Tek." I explained and Jason frowned leaning against the couch. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked as Jason remained strangely silent.

"So you go back to N-Tek and I return to Dredd? Thanks a lot, Crystal." He grumbled as he climbed to his feet and I shook my head. "Or should I say Agent Crystal now?"

"Jason, wait a second. Look you could always...work for N-Tek. I mean who says you have to return to being a bad guy?" I asked surprising both myself and Jason, whose eyes went wide. "I was just suggesting that maybe we could work together. I promise I won't let Forge stick you in a Stasis cell again." I explained as he turned around his back to me and when he didn't answer I hung my head. "I..I don't know what else to do." I whispered my eyes scrunching shut, my hands digging into the couch as I looked at the floor. "If I lose my job I lose this apartment and I love living in Copper Canyon. I've only been here a month and I've grown attached to it."

Jason had always thought himself above human emotions but as he listened to me practically beg him to help something stirred deep inside him and he found himself sorely tempted to accept my offer. Then he shook his head confused as to why he wanted to help and he turned around, opening his mouth as he went to explain that he wouldn't be joining the good guys anytime soon only for the words to die in his throat.

"You're just like everyone else." I sniffed burying my face in my hands and he rolled his eyes at me. "Everyone always does this to me. They pretend to be my friend, to actually care about me when they're only using me. Why should now be any different?"

"Alright stop the waterworks. If I come with you back to..ugh N-Tek how can I be sure I won't be locked up again?" Jason asked as I lifted my head, wiping at my watery eyes with the back of my hand. "Do I have your word?"

"If you can give me your word that you're not just using me?" I answered as I stood up and for the longest time we stared at each other. A few minutes later we headed back to N-Tek and as I walked just in front of Jason I silently wondered if he really could be trusted not to turn on me the first chance he got.


	11. Chapter 11

It took just over two hours to walk the distance between my apartment and N-Tek so that left me some time to consider what Kat had told me.

If she was telling the truth, and why wouldn't she, I hadn't actually been fired. Or maybe it was all just a ploy to get me back to the base allowing my former friends to capture Naught. It was also possible that Kat was being truthful and that I was getting my job back. With so much to lose and just as much to gain I wondered what I should do. By the time we arrrived back at the warehouse that concealed the elevator leading to the base I found myself unable to take another step.

"Having second thoughts, Agent Crystal?" Jason joked as he stepped to one side and I shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "I can't just waltz in there on my own." He pointed out and I narrowed my eyes at him before I stepped onto the elevator, making him quickly join me or risk being left behind. As the elevator lowered us into the base Jason could see my hands shaking but he wisely chose not to comment knowing I would only get annoyed.

"Okay just follow me and behave yourself." I told him as we entered the building and ignoring the frown he gave me I headed towards Forge's office. For a moment Jason hesitated then he rushed after me as several agents in armor stared at him, guns within reach. "I guess I find out now if its a horrible joke or not." I muttered as Jason stood next to me and before I could step through the doorway Jason suddenly squeezed my shoulder. "Hey what was that for?"

"Stop being a coward. Just go in there and get your job back." Jason told me and I gave me a slight smile. As I walked through the door I didn't see Jason cross his arms, shaking his head at me before he followed.

"Commander Forge?" I said and he looked up, giving me a slight frown as I stood close to the door. "Kat told me you wanted to see me." I added, my arms at my sides and the moment he saw Jason stand next to me Forge frowned.

"You haven't lost your job at N-Tek." Forge began and I let out a breath, grateful that I'd been wrong. "But you're on shaking ground right now so one more slip up.." He trailed off and I gave him a quick nod, the smile on my face giving away just how happy I was. "But I'm not pleased to see Naught here." He frowned as Jason coughed, looking everywhere but at Forge.

"I can explain Commander. He didn't have anywhere else to go and I offered to let him stay with me. I was upset at losing my job and he offered to help me find another. Please don't get angry at him because its my fault." I replied, my hands clenched together as I started to shake. Afraid that this would cost me my job I bit my lip, hanging my head as I felt my eyes well up.

"While your actions at harbouring a fugitive are questionable at the very least I know you did it because you wanted to help. Agent Crystal, your job here is safe provided you keep your eyes on Jason Naught and make sure he doesn't cause trouble." Forge told me and I gave me a quick nod as Jason tried not to frown at my commander. "You're dismissed." He added and as I turned around heading for the door he hide a grin.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you." Jason complained as we walked outside the office and I turned to him, eyes narrowed. "And what's that look for?"

"I stood up for you and almost lost my job and all you can say is that. No 'thank you'?" I growled and when he snorted I pushed past him, eyes narrowed as I headed for the Medical Bay.

"I was just kidding, Crystal." Jason called out but I kept walking, more than a little hurt that he could be so ungrateful. "She's the ungrateful one. I had to put up with her attitude and her tiny apartment, not to mention..."

"Are you talking about Crystal?" Kat asked letting out a laugh as Jason jumped. "You're lucky that Crystal has a good heart."

"What are you talking about? Crsytal's the most stubborn woman I've ever met." Jason shot back as he straightened his tie.

"Actually she almost lost her job because of you." Kat said and Jason rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "Maybe you should give her a chance instead of putting her down all the time." Before Jason had time to answer back Kat walked away and he growled.

"Hmph imagine me, Jason Naught, taking orders from an N-Tek agent." He grumbled as he stood in the hallway. Though after a few minutes he sighed as he went looking for me, wondering why he wanted to apologize. "I've been hanging around her for far too long." He muttered as he headed in the same direction as me. As he searched for me I was sitting on the closest bed, legs crossed under me as I wondered once again why I put up with such a cold-hearted guy.

"I mean all he has going for him are his looks. Other than that what else is there?" I muttered as I sat there. "I suppose he can be nice when it suits him though mostly he's content to be an absoulte jerk around me and pretty much everyone else. Why did I feel sorry for him in the first place?" Shifting on the bed I lay back and as I stared up at the ceiling I sighed. "I guess he has been kind of nice to me lately when I thought I'd lost my job even if he was the cause of it. And he seems to have a sweet side that I've never even noticed before." I muttered as I remembered the moment he pinned me against the kitchen sink and I sighed. "Too bad his stuck-up, jerk side takes over ninety -five percent of the time."

"That's a nice way to say hello. I could have just walked off the base and you wouldn't have caught me." Jason pointed out as he entered the room. "Pretty small Medical Bay."

"Did you follow me all the way here just to insult this room? If so, there's the door." I replied as I lay there missing the eyeroll.

"For your information I followed you to...apologize." Jason answered as he sat on the edge of my bed and I shifted onto my side, looking up at him with my eyes wide. "Don't you dare laugh."

"I'm just shocked you would admit that you're wrong." I said and he snorted, crossing his arms and I let out a giggle. "Man you're so uptight." I added and he glared at me, orange eyes glowing and that set me off. To his annoyance I burst into a fit of giggles.

"If you're going to laugh at me I'm leaving." Jason told me as he went to stand and I grabbed his arm, my face red from laughing so hard.

"Okay I'm sorry but you're pretty cute when you pout." I told him and that's when I blushed, turning my head as he gave me a sudden smile. "Didn't mean to say that."

"Well I've always thought of myself as very attractive." Jason said as I released his arm as I looked towards the back of the room my face completely red. "So you think I'm cute?" He asked and I hurriedly shook my head embarassed by my outburst. But the damage was already done and he sat down beside me, wrapping one arm around my waist and in the blink of an eye I ended up on his lap. My shock hadn't even worn off when he wrapped both arms around my waist, preventing me from moving.

"Wait a minute I didn't mean you could...uh." I gasped then, eyes closing briefly as his lips brushed against my neck. "Stop that." I mumbled and Jason just chuckled as he took one arm from around my waist and cupping my chin he started to trail kisses against my jawline. "Just show up and think you can start making out with me." I muttered and in response he kissed my lips at first going slow and when I responded by opening my mouth a little he slipped his tongue inside. As his tongue wrapped around mine Jason slipped a hand up my shirt and I groaned as he massaged my breast through the bra.

"I don't...want this." I groaned when he finally freed my tongue but Jason ignored my protests. Knowing what I really wanted he nibbled my throat as his hand slowly rubbed against my stomach and I tilted my head back fighting to control myself. "You think...you know what I want." I mumbled as he kissed my throat and I tried to glare at him until he found my left ear and when he started to tongue it I groaned.

"Why don't you just admit that you're attracted to me?" Jason whispered as he kissed my neck, his hand resting on my stomach and I sighed eyes closing.

"Because...I've been hurt before." I mumbled as he sucked on my earlobe, earning a groan. "I really...like you too."

Taking this as a sign to continue Jason reached for the top button of my shirt and as he uncovered my collarbone he licked it, blowing on it and I groaned feeling a little strange as he started on the second button further down. I didn't even try to stop him only watching on as he slowly opened my shirt. Giving me a slight smile he leant his head down and I gasped, head lolling back as he pressed a kiss against my chest. I didn't want to admit it but I really wanted Jason to keep going. I didn't get my wish when an alarm sounded and I almost jumped out of my skin. Even Jason seemed angry at our interruption as I climbed off his lap and as I went to rebutton my shirt he wrapped his arms around my waist, making me giggle as he kissed the base of my neck.

"I should check it out." I told him though I didn't move and he grinned, leaning in to kiss me. That's when the sound of running feet could be heard and Max ran into the Medical Bay only to see both Jason and I kissing.

"Not again. Get a room you two." Max said as he turned around, face going red as Jason's mouth left mine and we looked up to see Steel staring at us.

"Huh...oh right." I muttered forgetting that my shirt was still open and Jason chuckled as I quickly rebuttoned it. "Let's go." I added as I hurried into the hallway followed by Max and Steel. Shaking his head Jason brought up the rear unable to keep his gaze off my rear as we headed for the Com Room. By the time we arrived Forge, Kat and Jefferson were already waiting and just as we moved through the doorway, Berto almost bumped into me. Quickly apologizing he stepped towards the computer and to my left I noticed Jason giving him a slight frown which he ignored.

"Dredd's back in Copper Canyon." Forge explained and Jason actually took a step back as he glanced at me and I gave him a nod. "Its obvious that he's looking for you, Naught."

"So what does that mean? That we're just going to hand him back?" I asked and all eyes turned to me in surprise. "I don't trust Dredd." I quickly added not wanting anyone to know that I was having second thoughts about facing Dredd again. After all he planned on holding me hostage and if Jason hadn't had a change of heard I would still be there, my leg infection making me very ill.

"Neither do we. So the plan is to find out what he's up to." Forge answered as Berto tapped a button on the keyboard and as an image of Copper Canyon appeared he pointed to a single dot. "Right now he's just landed in his jet along with over two dozen Dredd Naughts so he's clearly planning something." Right then we all heard a beeping noise and I stared as my phone began to ring, making me blush.

"I don't know who it is. No one outside of this room knows my number." I explained and Forge told me to answer it. Confused I held the phone against my ear and when I heard the unknown caller's voice I paled. "Its Dredd." I answered and Forge frowned, reaching for my phone and I instantly handed it over shaking a little.

Giving it to Berto I watched as Dredd's voice echoed throughout the room.

"What do you want Dredd?" Forge growled as I moved towards Jason who just stared at my phone.

"How nice to hear from you again, Forge. Tell me how is Mister Naught?" He growled and Jason swallowed making me want to hold his hand. Which would have looked strange in front of my friends who didn't know that we were sort of dating.

"He's locked away. Tell me why you're calling. Its not just to chat." Forge replied and everyone heard Dredd chuckle which was never a good sign.

"Straight to the point like always. Despite Mister Naught being pathetic enough to be captured I want you to return him." Dredd told us just as the ground shook and we all stared as two N-Tek agents rushed into the room, quickly telling Forge that Copper Canyon was under attack by Mega Elementor and over a dozen Dredd Naughts. "Otherwise I'll level the city you protect. Meet me outside THI with Mister Naught." Dredd added hanging up before anyone could ask ;or else what?'

"Then we give him Jason Naught and he leaves us alone. Easy choice." Steel said as Max nodded only to stare as I shook my head. "And why not?"

"How do we know Dredd won't just turn around and attack us? He's not exactly trustworthy." I answered not pointing out that I liked him and didn't want to just hand him back. "Do we even have a plan when he double crosses us?"

"Beat him up and drag him back here?" Max offered and I shook my head, rushing outside the room before anyone could stop me. "What is with her?" He muttered as he raced after me and Steel just shrugged before he chased after us.

I can't let Dredd get Jason back, I thought as I hurried to grab my armor only for Max to block me and I growled. "Will you just stop? I'm going out there and helping." I told him as I reached for a helmet and body armor.

"Crystal, you're still injured. Besides we know you and Jason are together." Max said as I slipped my armor over my shoulders. Grabbing for a pair of gloves I shook my head.

"What's it to you? Anyway we're not together." I answered as I pulled on a pair of boots, biting back a gasp as I bumped my injury. "He's not even my boyfriend." I added not noticing that Jason was standing there, having heard every word.

"So you are a cold-hearted..." Jason trailed off as I sighed seeing his eyes narrow at me. "Maybe I should have just left you lying in that cell." He growled as he turned and headed by towards the Com Room, not letting me see the hurt in his eyes. I couldn't believe what I'd just said but as I rushed after him, trying to explain he brushed me off acting like I wasn't even there. Feeling sick to my stomach I slipped my helmet on, refusing to start crying and instead I rushed towards the hangar as Jefferson's Jump Jet lifted off. Making up my mind I hurried towards Kat's jet instead and she gave me a lift towards THI.

I didn't know how Jason was getting to the meeting point though after what he said about me I didn't care. But as Kat flew towards the building she heard me sigh and with most of her focus on flying her jet she still asked me what had happened.

"Its nothing. We just had...a falling out." I replied and not giving her time to ask again I leapt out of the jet, my parachute billowing out behind me as I lowered myself towards the ground. Just as I landed I found myself surrounded by Dredd Naughts. I reached for my gun only to find it gone and I mentally kicked myself for leaving behind one of my only weapons.

Not going to stop me, I thought with a sly grin as I rushed the closest kicking out with my leg and ignoring the pain that flowed through it. Kicking one Dredd Naught in the head I whirled on the next, using my fists to punch the next. And the third that attacked. The fourth Dredd Naught seemed brighter and it fired near my feet making me leapt clear and roll which put me within range of its gun. Before it could fire I heard Dredd speak and it lowered its arm, its weapon now aimed at my stomach instead.

"Dredd. What do you want?" I asked as he laughed hovering just above me and as I stared at him he gave me a smile.

"I want you to hand over Mister Naught. Then I'll leave N-Tek alone." Dredd told me and I shook my head as he landed beside me. "Oh really? I don't think you're in charge now."

"Maybe not but Commander Forge wouldn't just hand over Jason Naught. He's no one's fool." I shot back and Dredd just shook his head, pointing behind him and I turned as Commander Forge walked towards us. My heart sank when I saw him pushing Jason along and I stared as he stumbled over. Handcuffed Jason looked up at Dredd and swallowed, actually looking scared and I growled at Forge as Dredd chuckled.

"So you're being smart for once, Ferrus. That's a surprise. Hand him over." Dredd said as I glared at Forge then Dredd. "Then you have my word I'll leave."

"He's lying." I protested and Forge shook his head at me, shoving Jason towards Dredd who watched as his lackey stumbled. "You can't do this."

"Stand down, Agent Crystal. That's an order." Forge said and when I shook my head he glared at me. "I said; stand down!" He raored and I cringed at the angry in his voice. Feeling helpless I watched as Dredd stared at Jason not making a move to help him up and to my horror I saw his hands glow.

"Master Dredd...I can explain!" Jason stammered as Dredd slowly shook his head, aiming at his lackey. As Forge walked away I looked at my commander, hoping he'd do something but he just kept walking towards the nearest Jump Jet. "It wasn't my fault!" He shouted as Dredd leviated above him.

"Save it, Mister Naught. Consider this your resignation." He growled and I did something completely reckless; I rushed at Jason, slamming my shoulder into his side and he gave a startled yell as I knocked him clear. Which put me directly in the firing line and as Dredd's Anti-Turbo energy smacked into my chest I screamed thrown several feet. When my head struck the pavement I heard a crack before everything faded to black.


	12. Chapter 12

Voices. I could hear someone talking directly to me as several other voices shouted orders. Then the voices faded and the darkness swallowed me.

"Can I see her?" Jason asked as he stood just outside the Medical Bay, trying to see inside and Forge blocked the doorway. "Why not?" He demanded to know.

"Crystal's in bad shape. Right now she's being worked on by some of N-Tek's best doctors so you need to stay here." Forge explained and Jason bit his lip his eyes going back to the doorway. "Look I know you're worried about her but you need to stay out of their way." He said and Jason shook his head, about to argue when Berto showed up holding a clipboard in his hands.

"Jason, I could really use your help." Berto asked as Jason finally sighed. With Jason following him,Berto couldn't help noticing that his gaze was on the floor. "Hey I know that you care about Crystal but she's in good hands." He explained and Jason looked up for a moment not even trying to hide the fear in his face.

"Everyone keeps saying that but Crystal took on Dredd alone and no one helped her. Where was Max Steel when she got hurt?" Jason growled and Berto sighed, shaking his head at the villian. "Where are the training rooms?" He sudden asked and after a slight pause Berto led the way knowing exactly why. Frustrated that Max Steel, the supposed hero of Copper Canyon, had failed to protect me Jason decided that working out his anger in one of N-Tek's training rooms would be a better option then picking a fight with the hero instead.

I'm more than a match for him so why didn't I find Max Steel and take out my anger on that 'hero', Jason wondered as he followed Berto. After a few seconds he shook his head the tiniest of smiles appearing on his lips. I guess Crystal's a bad influence on me, he grinned.

With an IV drip attached to her right hand and her left arm bandaged from wrist to elbow, Crystal lay unconscious in the Medical Bay. Having been knocked out the moment her head slammed into the pavement she resisted all attempts to wake her. Thankfully the helmet had absorbed most of the impact though the shock of the blow from Dredd had left her out cold and with a deep gash just below her left ear. However from time to time anyone who checked on her injuries could hear her make a faint whimpering noise. But as soon as anyone checked the noise ceased and she went back to being erriely quiet.

As the day passed Jason finally called a halt to his training sessions, leaning against the wall as he caught his breath. Actually Berto had called a halt watching on as Jason returned to his human form, panting heavily.

"Why did you...stop?" Jason gasped as he straightened and Berto just shook his head, getting a frown as his response.

"Because you're about to fall on your face and I am not picking you up." Berto replied as he walked over, still holding his remote. "You could use a break and besides I know you want to check on Crystal." He added and Jason let out a snort, folding his arms against his chest like that was the dumbest idea in history. Though he did leave a few minutes later pretending to head for the Com Room when in fact he just happened to past the Medical Bay.

"Might as well check on her since I'm already here." Jason muttered as he poked his head through the door making sure all of the doctors had left before he wandered inside.

As he stepped through the door he looked from one corner of the room to the other before he saw Crystal lying a few feet away. Walking over he found that his friend was still very much asleep and he grinned, reaching out with his fingers to stroke my forehead only to pause as he heard a whimper.

"Crystal?" He whispered and this time he heard a groan. Curious he leant in and as his face closed the distance his friend began to stir. Seconds passed and as he watched her eyelids opened and he found a set of pale grey eyes watching him.

"Jason? What's going on?" I whispered as I tried to move only to find my body won't allow me and I let out a frustrated groan. "Why...can't I move?"

"Maybe because you're hurt? Besides there's a IV drip attached to your hand so moving would pull it out." Jason grinned as he gently lifts my right hand several inches off the bed and I stare at the needle taped to the back of my hand.

"How did I...get hurt again?" I whispered and Jason started to explain only to watch as my eyes slowly closed. When I let out a snort Jason tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh and when I went quiet, slipping into a light doze he smiled.

"I start talking and she falls asleep." Jason complained though as he walked away he couldn't help but grin.

A day later I woke to find Doctor Alexander standing over me and when I managed a tired smile he grinned back.

"How are feeling, Miss Crystal?" He asked as he checked my IV drip and pulse.

"Not too bad. Did something happen to my hand?" I asked as I lifted it up and he gave me a slight nod, taking hold of it and setting it back down on the bed. "Is it broken?"

"Actually its only sprained but we had to stitch your arm and wrist in several places. You cut it up pretty badly." Doctor Alexander explained giving me a smile when I grimaced. "Don't worry in a few weeks it'll heal."

"A few weeks? So I'm stuck here?" I whispered and getting a slight nod I groaned as I stared up at the ceiling, not even noticing when someone moved into the room.

"Quit complaining. At least you're still in one piece." Jason commented and I glared at him, watching as he wandered over. "Most people end up worse than you after crossing Dredd."

"If you need anything just call. I'll leave you two alone." Doctor Alexander told me as he straightened but I didn't even notice as he left, too busy glaring at Jason who just chuckled.

"I'm stuck here because of you." I growled as Jason stood against my bed. "I'm aching all over, my arm itches and I can't even scratch it. And you laugh at me?"

"Crystal, I came here to check on you. So stop getting so wound up." Jason told me and I snorted still very annoyed that he'd poke fun at him. "Want me to sign your cast?" He added and I let out another growl telling him what I thought about that idea. With a huge smile he knelt beside me and I was taken aback when his lips gently brushed my forehead then the band-aid below my ear. Shocked by his gentleness I didn't move an inch only watching on with the tiniest of smiles as he kissed my throat.

"Jason...why are you being...so nice to me?" I whispered and in response he nuzzled my throat leaving me suddenly wanting more. After a minute passed he straightened, running his fingers through my hair. "All I've done is make fun of you."

"Maybe you did." He answered as he stared down at me, his orange eyes glowing. "But after you protected me from Master Dredd maybe my opinon of you has changed ." He added as he leant over, brushing his lips against mine. I was a little surprised but pleasantly so and I didn't resist, going so far as to open my mouth slightly and the kiss became a heated open-mouthed one. I was still feeling pretty woozy, both from the pain of my injuries and whatever medication currently being pumped through my IV drip but I forgot about that throughout the kiss. Of course once Jason's mouth released mine I winced, the pain hitting all over again.

"My wrist hurts." I whimpered as I lifted it giving the bandage a glare as if that would help and Jason laughed. "You're not helping at all." I grumbled as he stood over me.

"Maybe you should rest for a while. That might stop all your complaining." Jason joked and I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyway you did take a beating from Dredd." He reminded me and I sighed, trying to nod at him. I knew I had to rest but I wouldn't let Jason know he was right at least not without a fight. Though as he stroked my forehead with the tips of his fingers I found myself wanting to sleep and soon I closed my eyes letting out a quiet sigh. To test if I had really fallen asleep Jason prodded my arm and when I didn't make a move to stop him or even comment he gave me a smile. "See you in the morning." He whispered giving my forehead a kiss before he made his way outside.

Finding myself confirmed to the Medical Bay for a week wasn't the best way to prove myself as an N-Tek agent though word had spread in the short time I'd been unconscious that I'd protected a villan. That didn't earn me a great, or even good reputation with most of N-Tek that I would knowingly save an enemy but I knew that if I could have made the descion again I would have gladly protected Jason. Why I still didn't know but when he came to see me a full day later he found me trying to disconnect the drip from my hand.

"Just where are you going?" Jason asked as he leant against the doorway and I jumped thinking I'd been caught by Commander Forge. When I saw only Jason in the room I let out a breath before I reached for the drip again, only for him to cross the gap between the door and my bed. "Maybe you should leave that drip in. I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure only a medical professional should be taking it out." He said but I ignored him, concentrating on removing the needle attached to my vein and he sighed as he reached across and gripped my hand.

"Jason, what are you doing? I'm going stir crazy staying in here." I grumbled as I moved my hand and he gave it a slight squeeze making me gasp, instantly making me relax my hold on the drip.

"You need to stay here and heal. Or do you want to injure yourself again?" Jason told me as he released his grip and I rubbed my wrist giving him my coldest glare. Letting out a sigh he shook his head. "I didn't do this, Dredd did so would you are getting angry at me?" Jason asked as he leant against the nearest bed and after staring at his face for a few seconds I sighed, looking down at the bed.

"I'm sorry I'm just...so bored. No one will let me out of this room and its driving me crazy!" I explained and Jason smiled as he moved closer. "I don't know why you're so happy, you're stuck at N-Tek too since Commander Forge's agreement with me still stands." I muttered as he looked down at me unable to hide a smile as I pouted.

"Maybe I am but at least I can see a bright side to this." Jason answered and I looked up eyes narrowed until he leant in close. Finding myself face to face with him I blushed a little as he stroked my face.

"What's the bright side?" I asked as he leant in and when he kissed me, I sighed. Now this is what I call a bright side, I thought as I returned the kiss. Of course Jason being, well Jason he decided that now was the right time to test my affection for him and when his hand brushed the buttons of my shirt I growled. "I'm sick and injured and you try to...?"

"Is now not a good time?" Jason asked keeping his fingers just out of reach and getting another growl he sighed. "I'm just trying to help you and you snap at me."

"Excuse me? You were trying to take my top off!" I shot back glaring at him as he raised an eyebrow at me. "Besides I'm not your girlfriend." I added as I stared at the bed, fiddling with the blanket someone had covered me with.

"Is that why you're so uptight? I guess we haven't really gone out on a date yet but you do keep ending up in this room." Jason replied as I kept straing at the blanket my bandaged wrist lying in my lap and after seeing the sadness in my eyes he shook his head. "There's something bothering you and its not me, at least I don't think so. I hope not anyway."

"Its not you. Look I need to explain something to you. When I was a teenager I thought that any guy who was nice to me actually liked me. We went out on a few dates and I thought they liked me...until I found them with another girl and it broke my heart. They were just using me to help them with their homework or an exam. After it happened a third time I resolved never to let myself fall for anyone else. I just didn't want my heart broken again." I whispered and as Jason watched my eyes welled with tears.

"That's pretty cruel and trust me I should know. I am a villan." Jason joked and I went to laugh only to sniff instead. Burying my face in my hands I started to sob not noticing when Jason knelt beside me though as his arm wrapped around me I uncovered my face to see him give me a slight smile. "Imagine someone being stupid enough to let go of you." He said and I sniffed, giving him a brief smile before I buried my face in his chest. As he silently comforted me Jason wondered, once again, why he was acting so nice around me.

 _Well I guess I'm making up for Crystal trying to defend me against Mast...I mean Dredd he thought as I snuggled against him. Besides this way she'll be in my debt._

Sadly I couldn't read thoughts or I might have been at least a little annoyed at his ulterior motive. But when I lifted my head, tears streaking my face he gave me a smile and leant in close. When his lips pressed against mine I let out a little sigh before I started to kiss him back.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been almost a week since I had been advised, well actually ordered, to stay inside the Medical Bay. Right now I was crossing my fingers, at least on one hand as I waited to hear my test results.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Doctor Alexander said and I sighed, resting my bandaged hand on my lap.

"The bad news first. Then at least the good news might cheer me up." I answered and at my side Jason gave my shoulder a pat. After giving my chart a one over Doctor Alexander looked up.

"Well the bad news is you're still not not ready to return to active duty." He began and I chewed my bottom lip not liking the sound of that. "But the good news is you're no longer confined to the Medical Bay or N-Tek."

"So does that mean I can go back to my apartment?" I asked and Jason chuckled as my face lit up. "Hah hah, Naught. Besides you've been complaining nonstop about staying in the spare dorm." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes you're allowed to stay at your apartment from today on provided that Jason stays with you. Commander Forge's rules, not mine." Doctor Alexander added when both our jaws dropped. "I'll just remove your drip and you can get ready to head home."

That wasn't what I wanted to hear and I stiffled a gasp when he removed the drip from my hand. Thankfully my hand didn't bleed and as I watched he straightened.

"Okay you're free to leave whenever you want." He explained before he left and as I tugged the blanket off, Jason leant against the bed.

"Am I going to be stuck with you for the rest of my life?" Jason asked as I planted my feet on the ground. Ignoring Jason for the moment I stood and just for a few seconds I swayed though grabbing hold of the bed kept me upright.

"No I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life." I answered and he crossed his arms watching on as I took a few somewhat shaky steps around the room. "So I guess I have to make the best of a bad situation." I muttered as I returned to my bed, sitting heavily.

"Oh you're so funny, Crystal. Look I'll walk you back to the apartment if you promise me one thing." Jason said as he eyed me and after a few seonds I gave him a nod. "That you'll actually tone down the attitude?"

"Well I can try. But its a part of who I am so..." I trailed off when he frowned and I let out a giggle. "Okay I'll try my hardest. So are you ready to go?" I asked as I stood up and once I had my footing I started for the door only for Jason to move faster than me and grab my arm. Confused I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm thinking we should get a lift back." He suggested and I smiled touched by his kindness. Seeing my smile he coughed and with his face turned he added, "Since you're as slow as a glaciar."

"Very funny, Naught." I muttered as he helped me outside and as we wandered through the hallway I wondered just who would give us a lift back to my apartment. "Maybe we can ask Berto since my car's a wreak now." I replied as I remembered my last battle with Makino's forces.

Just as our feet cleared the doorway of Berto's lab he turned around, giving us a grin.

"Hola chicos. How's the hand?" He asked as he turned back to his computer.

"Pretty good. Doctor Alexander told me I can go home whenever I want. And that's actually why I'm here. After my car went bye bye I might have to walk back."

"So you need a lift back? No problema. Let me just change and I'll be right back. Oh and before I forget N-Tek managed to bring your car back." Berto answered, cringing a little when I smiled. "Sorry but its a total wreak." He explained and I sighed rubbing my forehead.

"That's just great. Guess I'm off the road for a while. At least until I can save up again for a car anyway." I replied and Berto shook his head at me. "Huh?"

"Well it'll take time but I'm sure I can fix it. Just give me a few days and I'll let you know." Berto answered and I laughed, letting go of Jason's hand to give the scientist a hug. "Uh you're welcome?" He muttered as his face went bright red. "Okay well I'll go and get ready. He quickly added as he left his lab, heading for his dorm now and Jason grinned.

"Not as tough as you think." Jason said and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Hugging one of N-Tek stooges?"

"Hey don't call my friends that. Unlike you I actually care about other people." I shot back and he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "Just be grateful that I'm letting you stay with me instead of sending my butt back to Dredd."

"Do you have to keep threatening me? I was nice enough to take care of you when you were sick and I ended up captured by N-Tek." Jason said and I sighed, looking down at the floor. Of course he was right about that and I did feel bad that I was picking on him even after he'd helped me, even coming to check on me when I was stuck in the Medical Bay.

"Okay I'm sorry. Look can we just start over? I don't mean to be cruel but I think getting hurt and feeling useless have really taken a toll on me." I answered and he cupped my chin, giving my cheek a kiss. Shocked I lifted my hand to my cheek as he smiled.

"Alright we can start over though I have one other condition. When we get back you are going grocery shopping because I checked your fridge and unless you want to live on takeway for the rest of your life." He grinned as I snorted, my arms at my sides.

"Fine, smart guy. Then you're coming with me since I can't put any weight on this arm." I muttered as I lifted my bandaged hand. "No arguments, Jason." I added before he could protest and with a bemused smile he nodded.

"Ready to go guys?" Berto asked as he reappeared in the doorway and we gave him a nod. "Okay let's rock and roll." I let out a laugh and even Jason stiffled a chuckle as we followed him.

Sitting in Berto's convertable I leant back feeling the wind rushing through my hair and for a moment i forgot that I was no longer on active duty. Then we arrived back my apartment and I climbed out, a slight frown on my face as I remembered why I couldn't fight. Seeing me looking up at my apartment with a sad expression Berto turned to Jason as he climbed from the car.

"Jason, keep an eye on Crystal. She's still not herself and I don't think she's taking being sidelined very well." Berto asked and Jason almost shook his head until he saw me wipe my eyes and he nodded instead. "Okay if you guys need to get back to N-Tek just give me a call."

"Thanks again, Berto. Have a safe trip back." I told him and he gave me a wave as he sat behind the wheel. The moment he drove off I headed for the front door with Jason not far behind.

"That's much better." I sighed as I sat on the couch leaving Jason to close the door. As he walked over I lifted my legs onto the couch, examing my leg. "Hmm wonder if its any better?"

"Why don't you take the bandage off and check?" Jason said sitting next to me as I stared at my leg, chewing my lip a little and he chuckled. "Too scared to check, huh?"

"I'm not scared I'm just...uh...being cautious." I stammered as I grabbed the end of the bandage then I froze and he rolled his eyes again. Before I could stop him he tugged the bandage free and my eyes went wide in shock when I saw my leg. Other than being overly pink it looked fine.

"See its not infected so stop freaking out." Jason told me and I fixed him with a glare. "Hey I'm not the one panicking over every little thing."

"Still the same jerk." I growled as I rested my head against the couch, legs against my side and he just laughed not taking anything I said seriously. When he gently stroked my cheek I turned my head ignoring him and that just made him more bold. Since I wasn't looking directly at him I didn't see Jason move even closer until he was pressed against me. Then I gasped as he kissed the base of my chin, fingers stroking my cheek.

"I'm much more than that." Jason smiled before his lips found mine and my eyes went wide as he kissed me. Then my eyes slowly closed as I reached up, running a hand through his hair as I kissed him back. It was actually a nice moment we had together then Jason ruined it by undoing the top two buttons on my shirt.

"Hey! Geeze do you mind? I've been home about five minutes and you try and undress me?" I growled as I pushed him back. "Figures. That's all I am to you, just another pretty face."

Looking slightly amused Jason watched as I climbed to my feet storming towards my bedroom. "So in there then?" He asked and I slammed the door the moment I was inside my room, leaving him a little confused. "Women."

After waiting for me to cool down Jason moved off the couch and started for my bedroom wondering why I was so angry. Thinking he could talk to me and maybe figure out what was wrong he gently knocked on the door. Getting no immediate response he slowly opened the door to find me lying on my side, fast asleep and he shook his head. He was about to leave when I sighed, still very much asleep and he wandered in instead. Reaching the base of my bed he looked down at me as I shivered and he grinned grabbing a nearby blanket and as he covered me with it, I sighed again.

"Well I'll let this slide but you have to make it up to me. Maybe when you're not so cranky." Jason whispered as he leant, brushing a kiss against my forehead before he headed back into the kitchen. Deciding to make himself a sandwich he opened the fridge immediately frowning as he saw nothing but a bottle of ketchup inside. What it was doing there he didn't know.

After closing the fridge he looked at the clock and seeing it was only just after 3pm he considered his options. "I can either wait until she wakes up and risk starving or I could get some groceries." Spending a minute thinking he shook his head and went in search of any cash I had lying around. "It isn't stealing and besides I don't have access to anything but the clothes on my back since Dredd decided to terminate me. Crystal will thank me when I get back with food." He muttered as he searched for my handbag. The moment he found it he took enough from the wallet inside to cover the cost of food and a taxi. Before he left he left me a note in case I woke before he returned.

"She's lucky I owe her for protecting me. Now we're even." Jason muttered as he stuck the note on the fridge before he headed for the door.

Just over two hours later I yawned and opened my eyes not sure where I was until I saw my blanket covering me. "Must have fallen asleep. Wonder if Jason's still mad at me." I sighed as I climbed off the bed. Heading for the door I rubbed at my eyes still half asleep until I opened the door. "Jason?" I called out and getting no reply I stuck my head out the door.

Seeing no one I walked into the combined living room and kitchen, suddenly afraid that he's left while I was asleep. As I searched the spare room the fear grew until I had to sit down, shaking a little.

 _Okay I need to just calm down and think this through, I thought as I leant against the cushions. Maybe he just went for a walk...back to Dredd, oh please say he's not really working for him again._ After an hour passed and he still hadn't returned I leant back against the couch trying to keep as calm as I could. Seconds later my head snapped up when I heard the door slowly open and my eyes went wide as Jason stepped through the door.

When he noticed me staring he sighed and held up two plastic bags.

"Well are you going to help me or not?" He asked as I climbed off the couch, making my way towards him. As soon as he saw the glare he shook his head. "Okay what's wrong with you now?"

"Me?! You're the one who disappeared without a trace, no note or anything." I answered as I stared up at him and after a pause he walked past me. "See I was right."

After setting down the bags on the kitchen table he turned to the fridge, plucking something from the door before he walked back. When he waved it in front of my face I cringed, blushing as I realized it was a note.

"If you're unsure it bascially says that I was restocking the fridge and I'd be back soon. Thought I'd left you for Dredd, huh?" He asked as he handed me the note, heading back to the bags.

"I didn't...um think that." I stammered as he started to unpack them, not looking at me as I wandered over. "Do you still need help?" I offered and he chuckled as he finally looked up. By the time we'd finished putting everything away I rubbed at my eyes, trying not to show just how tired I was.

"You look like something Mega Elementor dragged in. Look just sit over there and let me worry about food. In this state you'll probably burn the kitchen down." He joked as he not so politely pushed me towards the couch. I gave him a glare which had no effect whatsoever especially when I yawned, pretty much giving up on fighting back. My legs visibly shaking I sat back as he walked towards the kitchen a slight grin on his face. After about half an hour I could smell something wonderful coming from the kitchen and as Jason returned to the couch, now holding two bowls he grinned. "Wake up." He said and I blinked awake earning myself a chuckle as I sat up.

"Huh? Sorry must have dozed off." I answered, my cheeks growing hot as he handed over a bowl filled with what looked like pasta then sat down beside me. "Yeah whatever." I muttered embarassed by my inablilty to stay awake for more then twenty minutes. We ate in silence and for that I was grateful as I began to consider what I'd be doing until I could return to active duty.

"Sitting on your behind I'm guessing." Jason said and I frowned at him, pausing with my fork just in front of my mouth. "You were thinking about work, weren't you?" He asked and I gave him a nod, still trying to figure out how he knew.

"Well yeah but...hang on did you just say I'll be sitting on my butt?" I asked and he gave me a nod, his lips curling up as I glared at him. "That's not true. I'll probably be writting reports about..." I trailed off when I couldn't think of any else to say.

"About what exactly? You're not allowed to fight anymore so what could you possibly write about?" Jason challenged and I didn't response, having realized he was right. Not that I would admit that to his face.

"Maybe how annoying you are right now. Actually all the time now that I think about it." I growled and he stared at me. "Huh nothing to add, Naught?" I taunted and he snorted at me, returning to his meal. Letting out a giggle I finished mine, all the while thinking about the next week or so I had to myself. Sadly the silence didn't last and Jason spoke, jarring me out of my thoughts.

"So where do I sleep while I'm stuck here? And before you say 'the couch' not again." Jason asked and after a pause I told him about the spare bedroom. "Wait you have a spare room and you're only just telling me this now because...?"

"You never asked." I grinned, giggling when he crossed his arms. "Okay I'm sorry but you did cause me to lose my job at the time. Now we're even. Thanks for the meal by the way." I added and just for a second I saw a grin appear on Jason's face before he caught himself and he rolled his eyes.

"Hmph you're really annoying, you know that?" He pointed as I leant back against the couch cushions, a smirk on my face. Ignoring me for the moment he climbed off the couch and silently reached for my bowl. I released it and as he headed towards the kitchen I leant over slightly, tilting my head which gave me a good view of his backside.

I smiled for a few seconds only to shake my head and quickly lean back, bumping my head against the back of the couch in my haste. Seeing me rubbing the back of my head with a pained look on my face he sighed and walked over.

"Okay now what are you doing?" Jason asked as he sat beside me and I shrugged, afraid he'd noticed me staring a few minutes ago. Thankfully he didn't ask me again. "Like I care. So are you going to shower first?"

"Actually since you made dinner you get dibs." I replied only to recieve a blank stare. "Nevermind. You can shower first if you want." I sighed and he gave me a slight nod, standing and heading towards the bathroom. As I waited I leant back against the couch getting comfortable as I waited for my turn, still wondering why I was being so polite.

A short time later Jason emerged from the shower, rubbing his hair with a clean towel he'd found in the closet closest to the bathroom and as he walked past wearing just his black shirt and boxers he called out. "Bathroom's yours." He said only to hear a weird noise and it seemed to be coming from the couch.

As he wandered over he stifled a laugh when he found me leaning against the armrest, eyes closed and when he moved closer he heard me snort. That set him off and he let out a laugh only to quickly clamp a hand over his mouth. But I just mumbled something unintelligible, shifting slightly until I was lying on my left side and promptly went back to sleep. Giving me a smile he left the room returning a few minutes later with a blanket. Without distrubing me he covered me with it and when I didn't move he chuckled, shaking his head as he headed to his own room.

The night passed and just after the sun rose Jason emerged from his room, stretching as he wandered into the living room. "Hey Crystal. Are you awake yet?" He asked only to find me sprawled on the couch, my head dangling off the headrest, and he rolled his eyes. "Apparently not. All you do is sleep and annoy me." He muttered as he leant over me, reaching over. Giving my shoulder a poke didn't wake me and he grinned, amused. "Crystal?"

Instead of responding I just snorted, pulling the blanket over myself and giving up on waking me Jason headed over to the kitchen. It wasn't until I could smell something cooking that I finally showed signs of life.

"Hmm...something...cooking?" I mumbled as I sat up, or tried to anyway. Ending up on my face wasn't part of the plan and in the kitchen Jason chuckled as I rolled onto my side. "Whoa...didn't mean to do that." I muttered as I righted myself, rubbing at my eyes.

"Can't even sit up properly. Why did Forge Ferrus recruit you again?" Jason teased as he looked over and I crossed my arms, a slight curling of my lips telling him I wasn't happy. "Don't pout at me, you're the one who fell on her face."

"Because you distracted me. What are you cooking anyway? And who said you could use my kitchen?" I added, remembering I was annoyed with him and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh I guess you don't want any breakfast then." He grinned as I climbed to my feet and stumbled over. Seeing the pancakes he made my eyes went wide and he laughed.

"Okay I'm sorry. Can I have some?" I practically begged and he tilted his head to one side, thinking. Then he gave me a nod and I sat, giving him a smile. As he handed me a plate my cheeks went red, ashamed at having basically begged for my enemy to make me breakfast.

"Why are your cheeks red?" Jason asked as he scooped some of the pancakes onto my plate before he did the same for himself. I didn't answer, mostly because I had no idea why I was acting so strange and he grinned. "I get it. You have a little crush on me, don't you?"

With a third of a pancake in my mouth I wasn't expecting that question and I coughed, immediately choking and his eyes went wide. Shocked he dropped his fork and now standing behind me he whacked me with his open palm, directly in the middle of my back. I coughed hard and the piece of pancake lodged in my throat ended up hitting the fridge. More concerned with me, and I did find that a little unusual later, Jason stared as I coughed again eyes streaming.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I rubbed at my eyes, face even redder and when I could breathe I gave him a slight nod. "Try not to do that again, you almost gave me a heart attack." He sighed as I rubbed my throat.

"Not...going to." I gasped and he chuckled as he returned to his seat. This time I managed to finish my pancakes without choking again and Jason gave me a smirk as he stood up. Taking my plate and his, he moved over to the sink and dropped them in along with the frying pan. "Thanks for cooking breakfast. I usually do but..." I trailed off, not sure why I was feeling so worn out.

"Relax. How's the hand?" Jason asked as I looked at my bandaged hand with a frown. "Are you going to keep pouting?" He sighed and I glanced up at him for a moment, eyes slightly narrowed and he chuckled. Moving to my side he grinned.

"What's so funny?" I asked not liking him teasing me and he leant close, face almost touching mine and I tried not to blush at just how close we were. "Can you please stop teasing me? Its getting old." I grumbled hoping he didn't see how badly I was blushing...and how much I liked him being this close. In response he drapped his arms around my shoulders and I tilted my head back, eyebrow raised at him. He leant in slowly only to move back a step when I growled.

"Are you always this uptight?" Jason asked as he attempted to kiss me again, at least that's what I think he was going to do and I glared at him. "Really uptight." He sighed as he straightened and I stood, moving past him as I headed for the bathroom. Once I noticed Jason following me I shook my head.

"Can I have five minutes alone?" I asked and he just gave me a wide grin. "If you keep misbehaving its back to N-Tek and a nice Stasis Cell." I added, giggling when he frowned at me. Ignoring him for the next few minutes I had a nice, warm shower not knowing that Jason hadn't given up on making me fall for him...not by a long shot.


	14. Chapter 14

"Bathroom's all yours." I called out as I stepped from the bathroom, wrapped tightly in a towel. Finding the room eerily quiet I frowned, wondering where he had vanished to. "Please don't tell me you left without telling me." I muttered. If I had been paying close attention I would have heard someone sneaking up behind me. But I was so focused on what Commander Forge would say that I didn't notice until I felt someone clamp a hand over my mouth. The other hand wrapped tightly around my waist as I let out a muffled squeal, instantly blushing when I felt a pair of lips brush a warm kiss against my neck.

"Not much of an N-Tek agent, are you? Allowing someone to sneak up on you so easily." Jason commented as I resisted the urge to bite his fingers.

"Mmph." I said feeling pretty stupid when Jason raised his eyebrows at me, clearly confused at what I'd just said. I grabbed at his hand with my good hand, only for Jason to grab my hand in his. "Mmph." I tried again, making about the same amount of sense and Jason laughed his lips lightly pressing against my throat. When I shivered unable to push him away he paused, his tongue licking my ear.

"Given up yet?" He asked and I let out a gasp as he nipped my earlobe. Feeling his mouth lightly sucking on it a shudder went through my body. "Thought you would." He whispered as he licked my ear, his tongue so warm against my bare skin. I let out a groan, a pleasant feeling flowing through my stomach as he nipped at my throat again. Seriously distracted by his tongue attacking my ear I didn't notice that Jason's hand had released its grip on mine . Once it made its way towards the knot in my towel I finally noticed just in time to see him grip the knot and I moved back so fast I knocked him backwards. With a startled yell he fell hard on his rump as I spun around.

"What...?" I gasped, my heart beating wildly as Jason stared up at me, blinking at me. "Were you going to...strip me?" I suddenly growled and he just shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal. Muttering a series of offensive words under my breath I stormed towards the bedroom as Jason climbed to his feet, dusting himself off before he followed me only to have the door slammed shut in his face. Now leaning against the door I listened to the light knocking, choosing to ignore it.

"Can I come in?" Jason asked and I snorted. "Is that a no or a yes? Snorting isn't an answer." He replied as I straightened, heading towards my closet in search of a clean pair of clothes. Getting no response Jason muttered under his breath turning and heading towards the couch, not looking forward to facing my angry side.

 _Why does she always do that, let me kiss her then push me away_ he sighed as he fell onto the couch.

It wasn't that I didn't like him, frankly when he wasn't being his usual jerky self Jason could actually be fun but I just couldn't bring myself to trust him completely. Especially when he was trying to make out with me. Though as I pulled on my favourite sky blue shirt I sighed thinking about just how gentle he'd been only moments earlier.

"Girl, get a grip on yourself. He's just teasing you because its fun for him, not because he actually cares about you. That jerk only cares about one person and that's him." I muttered, keeping my voice low in case he overheard. For the next few minutes I focused on getting dressed and as I finally found my jeans I heard the tv come on and I grinned. Maybe now he'll focus on that and leave me in peace.

"Wonder if anything good's on?" Jason said as he grabbed the remote, half buried in the couch cushions. "How does she find anything in this mess?" He muttered as he brushed aside a pile of papers, putting his feet on the table in front.

Once I returned to the living room I found Jason with his feet up on my table and I shook my head, wondering how I was going to get the scuff marks out. "Having fun are we?" I asked, a slight grin appearing on my lips when he jumped.

"Oh very funny. Your pal, Max Steel's getting his rear handed to him by Extroyer right now." Jason answered, leaning back against the couch with a grin on his face.

"Then he needs my help." I replied as I hurried towards the front door. Quicker than I'd ever seen Jason move he leapt from the couch and rushed over, blocking the door just as I went to reach for the doorknob. "Hey!" I yelled at him and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You help Max Steel? Yeah right." Jason answered and I growled, pushing him aside. Or at least I tried to and the next thing I knew I was lying on my back under something soft.

"What...?" I mumbled as the vision cleared and I found a familar set of orange eyes watching me. Moving one hand towards my head I found what felt like a pillow beneath my head and I blinked, trying to understand just how I had ended up on my bed.

"If you're going to faint warn me next time. I had to carry your sorry behind all the way into your bedroom." Jason muttered, leaning against the bed.

"So I passed out? Why?" I asked as I sat up, or tried to. All I managed to do was groan and Jason let out a chuckle. "Not helping me." I muttered as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Wasn't carrying you in here helping? Besides, Doctor whatshisname wanted you to rest. Not my problem if you won't do that." Jason grinned as he watched me make another attempt at sitting up.

"Head...feels kinda funny." I mumbled, one hand resting on my forehead and he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "Anyway you owe me so stop being a jerk. Oh hell, what happened to Max Steel?" I gasped as my head spun and to my shock Jason gently pushed me backwards, one hand on each of my shoulders.

"Lie down. Like I said you had orders to rest and besides Max already beat Extroyer. Over two hours ago if you must know." Jason told me, giving me his usual smart aleck grin. "That's how long you've been lying here. Also you talk in your sleep." He added and I narrowed my eyes, earning myself a laugh.

"I do not...oh never mind." I sighed as I fought to stay awake.

It didn't work and I ended up waking up to a quiet apartment. "Jason?" I muttered just as the door opened. Quietly closing the door he stepped towards my bed and I heard a quiet chuckle.

"Still sleeping, huh? You know when you're not getting mad at the dumbest things you're actually pretty cute." He whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. With my eyes closed I couldn't see him but I felt his fingers touch my forehead. "Wonder what you're dreaming about?" He said as he gently stroked my forehead and I fought to hide my smile.

 _So he does care about me,_ I thought as I lay on the blanket. _Who would have thought he'd care about someone other than himself_. I wanted to open my eyes and ask him how he really felt about me but my eyes wouldn't open and I soon slipped into a doze.

When I finally woke a few hours had passed and finding the apartment quiet I slowly opened my eyes. I sat up, my head clear and clearing my throat I called out. He didn't answer and suddenly I felt a knot in my stomach, scared he'd left me to return to Dredd's side. But as I stumbled towards the door I heard voices and after a moment's hesitation I opened it, to find Max and Jason talking.

The second they heard the door to my bedroom close they turned and Jason gave me a grin.

"So she's finally awake." He teased as I joined them in the centre of the living room and I rolled my eyes, arms crossed against my chest.

"Funny. So what's going on?" I asked as I tried to ignore his grin. "We don't usually see you here unless its an emergency?"

"Commander Forge wants us to come back to N-Tek. Need a lift?" Max explained and I gave him a nod, following him towards the front door before Jason let out a snort.

"Are you coming?" I asked, secretly knowing he had to otherwise it was back in a Stasis Cell for him.

"Dumb question, of course I'm coming." Jason grumbled as he followed us outside. Driving us back to N-Tek in Max's Turbo car made me think about mine and noticing me sigh, Steel flew over to me.

"Berto's still working on it but don't worry, it'll be as good as new. Maybe even better." Steel told me, laying a hand on my shoulder and I grinned feeling a little better. Once we arrived back at the base we hurried to the Com Room to find Forge, Kat, Jefferson and Berto already there and waiting for us.

"Now that everyone's here I have news. Dredd's been spotted at his old base in Copper Canyon and this might be our best chance of bringing him in. So I want everyone to make it their first piority to capture him. Crystal, are you well enough to fight?" He explained and I gave him a quick nod, looking forward to taking down one of N-Tek's most dangerous villains. But as we headed for the hangar, Jason stepped in front of me and I blinked.

"I'm not going out there." Jason said and I frowned, eyes narrowed as he adjusted his tie.

"Look I know you're scared of him but I'll protect you." I answered and he snorted, arms crossed against his chest." What's with the sneer? I can handle Dredd."

"No, you can't. Besides I'm not risking my life and neither are you." Jason replied and I stepped forward, poking his chest with my finger.

"Commander Forge ordered me to watch you and if you don't follow me, you can go right back into the Stasis Cell. Your descison." I growled, knowing he couldn't argue with that.

And a short time later we were sneaking around Dredd's old Copper Canyon base with Jason just in front of me. As he knew the way in and out I followed him, keeping my eyes peeled for any sign of his former boss. This time I even remembered to grab a Sadly for me I should have realized it was all a set up and something slammed into me just as I heard footsteps. With a sudden cry I smacked into Jason, not seeing Dredd looming from the shadows. Dimly I heard Jason muttering what sounded like an apology then I heard his pain-filled cry and everything grew dark.

"This is so stupid. How the hell did we get locked in here anyway?" I grumbled as I tried to move over, which didn't work.

"Hey its not my fault. You slammed into me and pushed us both in here. Now the door's jammed and we're stuck until someone comes and rescues us. If Max Steel makes a single joke about this..." Jason growled as he moved away from the door.

After a failed attempt to take out Dredd I ended up slamming into Jason and after we both regained consciousness we found ourselves trapped in a closet. Yeah I know that sounds really stupid but it was Jason's fault, not mine for getting in the way.

"Crystal, your elbow's in my stomach. Shift over." Jason gasped and I did, only to accidently jam my knee in his stomach. "Can't..breathe."

"Sorry but you're taller than me." I replied as I pressed myself against the door, still angry that I had ended up getting separated from my friends. Exhausted and having dropped my gun when I smacked into Jason we had to wait for help.

"How is that a problem?" Jason asked, leaning against the wall as he tried to breathe a little easier. "Anyway you slammed into me. Surprised I don't have a concosisson because of you." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head. Annoyed I crossed my arms, 'accidently' smacking my elbow into his ribs and he gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry. Didn't mean to do that." I grinned as he glared at me. For the next few minutes no one spoke, both silently blaming the other for being trapped. After an hour of being trapped had passed I sighed and facing Jason I shook my head. "Sorry...what kind of agent gets herself and her friend locked in a closet?" I muttered, closing my eyes and he shook his head.

"At least you admit you messed up." Jason whispered seeing tears well in my eyes. "And now you're going to cry. Perfect." He muttered.

"I'm such a stupid agent." I sniffed and that's when Jason pressed me against the wall, brushing his lips against mine. "Jason?" I whispered only to feel his mouth on mine and I relaxed, kissing him back. Once we broke apart I gave him a slightly embarassed grin, not sure just why he'd kissed me.

At least she's stop complaining about being trapped, he thought as he stared at me.

After a few seconds passed he suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me again. I responded almost instantly by gripping the back of his jacket, making gasping noises as I kissed him. He opened his mouth slightly, fumbling at my shirt with the hand he'd freed from my waist as his teeth nipped my lips.

When I groaned loudly he paused, giving me a cheeky smile before he managed to undo the top button of my shirt. Pressing a kiss to my exposed collarbone made me groan, eyes closing and he chuckled as he worked on the next button. It didn't take him too long before my shirt came off, exposing my bra and I stared at him.

"Before you get mad I just got a little carried..ugh!" Jason yelped as I grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking his face against mine. When we came up for air, Jason stared at me for a few seconds before a smile split his face. "Are you sure about this?" He asked and when I gave him the tinest of nods he reached for my bra.

"Yeah...I love..." I mumbled as he grasped the clasp, his mouth attacking mine.

"Are you two in there?" Max called out and Jason's hands slipped from my shirt, both of us breathing hard. "Guys?" He said as I hurriedly rebuttoned my shirt.

"Yeah we're trapped. Do you think you could.." I didn't get to finish when I heard a shout of 'Go Turbo' and the door was suddenly ripped from its hinges. "Never mind." I let out a nervous laugh as Max Steel appeared in the doorway, reaching in and I took his hand. After helping me into the corridor Max noticed that both my cheeks were red though he decided not to comment, instead helping Jason out next. "Thanks." I said to Max who gave me a grin then Jason a frown as the former CEO of THI strolled right on past him without a word of thanks.

Walking past Max Steel I noticed Kat checking for any sign of Dredd but once she noticed me she hurried over.

"Are you okay, Crystal?" Kat asked and I nodded, my face red as I remembered how dumb I'd been to walk right into a trap. "That's good to know. Dredd's long gone though I found this." She added holding what looked like a grenade of some kind.

"I heard a blast earlier and then...nothing." I replied, taking the grenade from her and checking it over. "Is this what trapped us in that closet?" I asked and Kat nodded as I handed it back.

"You're just lucky the door shielded you and Jason otherwise...well I don't want to think about what would have happened." Kat said and I cringed, thinking back to a few minutes ago. Apparently Kat thought my blush was from being helpless and she set her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It happens even to the best of us."

"Its not that...uh, can you keep a secret?" I stammered and Kat nodded, staring directly at me. "Before Max Steel rescued us Jason and I kind of...made out."

"Just kissing or..." Kat asked, a tiny smile appearing and I blushed even more, telling her everything. "Oh so you and him, huh?"

"Maybe...I dunno. I mean if Max Steel hadn't arrived I don't know how far we would have gone. But for some strange reason I didn't try to stop him. I don't know why." I answered as I glanced at Jason, now standing beside the closet and when he saw me looking at him he grinned.

"The only reason you would allow him that close is...you've fallen in love with him." Kat told me and I almost fall backwards. "Crystal, are you okay?" She laughed as Jason walked over, curious as to why I had suddenly backed into a wall.

"Yeah I'm fine." I muttered as I hurriedly outside, my face glowing. With a confused look on his face, Jason turned to Kat who fought to keep from giggling.

"Is something wrong with Crystal?" He asked as he stared after me and Kat shook her head, following me outside. Standing there along Jason let out a breath, not sure why I was suddenly being so secretive but he was determined to find out.


	15. Chapter 15

"A date?" Jason repeated as we sat together in the cafeteria and I sighed, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah I knew that was a stupid idea. Forget I ever suggested it." I answered as I finished the last of my coffee. Before I could stand Jason grasped my hand in his and as I stared he grinned.

"Actually I think its a pretty good idea. I should have thought of it." He said and I rolled my eyes at him. "So where should we go?"

"Hmm I'm not too sure. Maybe a cafe or something?" I replied and he grinned back at me. "Okay what's with that look?"

"I have an idea. How about the cafe where we first met outside of work?" Jason asked as he stood and I nodded, remembering the first time he called me on his phone. I was so angry at him for stealing my number and using my friends as leverage so I would meet him. But once I got past the mostly arrogant side of him I saw something I actually liked. When I stared into space he smiled and stepped over to my chair, making me stare as he pulled me to my feet. "Are you sure you're an agent?" He joked as I snorted, ignoring the smile he had. Once I untangled myself from his arms I headed for my car, parked inside the hangar with Jason following me.

"Okay so how about 6pm?" I asked and Jason frowned, making me laugh. "I do have to work you know. Even with my wrist still healing." I added, lifting my hand and he sighed.

"Alright. I suppose I'll have to find someway to occupy...my time." Jason grinned as he took my injured hand in his. Bringing it close to his lips he gave my fingertips a light kiss and my eyes went wide, quickly glancing around to find no one watching.

"Jason, I have to go home and..stop it." I hissed, unable to believe it when the very tip of my index finger disappeared into Jason's open mouth. As he sucked on the finger he kept his eyes on me and I bit back a moan of pleasure. I don't know why but somehow what he was doing to my fingers sent a pleasant shiver through my stomach . "Please, someone's going to see you doing that and get the wrong idea." I whispered, unable to tear my eyes away from the sight of his mouth now sucking on my thumb, his teeth nibbling the nail.

"Judging from the look on your face I'm going to say you're enjoying this. And I'd be right, huh?" Jason asked, giving my fingers another lick before he released them. Seeing how red my cheeks were his lips curled up in a smile.

"That's not funny." I huffed as I walked the rest of the way back to my car, ignoring the strange looks that two field agents were giving me. "Someone could have seen us."

"That was the idea." Jason answered as I moved towards the driver-side door. When he grabbed the keys from me I frowned. "Before you argue with me, your hand's still healing isn't it?" He asked and I looked down, sighing as I remembered I still couldn't use my hand. "Relax, I'll drive you back." He offered and I raised an eyebrow, keeping my hand close to my side.

"How can I be sure you'll drive back to my apartment?" I asked and he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "Alright but there only. Besides I could use a shower." I finally answered and he grinned at me, his orange eyes almost glowing. "Alone, Jason."

"Don't know why you can't shower here." Jason sighed as he headed for the driver-side door and I moved towards the passenger side door. Really I didn't trust him enough not to 'accidently' walk in on me and I know he was thinking the same thing as his lips curled up into a tiny smile.

Not having to drive back was pretty relaxing and I found myself focusing on the trip back more than I usually did. Since I didn't have to keep my eyes on the road I leant back against my seat letting the warm spring breeze mess up my hair. After a long silence Jason spoke and I opened my eyes to see him glance at me for a moment.

"I wanted to ask you something. Do you consider me a friend?" Jason said and when I blinked at him, he let out a breath. "Never mind." He muttered as he focused on driving us home, not even looking when I stared at his face.

As he pulled into the carpark less than a block from my apartment I finally snapped out of my daze. "I'm sorry." I whispered and it was his turn to stare, turning his head slightly to look directly at me. "We are friends but you just...caught me off guard."

"So I leave you lost for words? That's interesting." Jason chuckled as he climbed from the car and I rolled my eyes, knowing that it was a bad idea to say what I had. Too late now though, I thought as I followed him towards my apartment, though not before locking the car of course.

Walking up a few flights of stairs made me realize just how badly I needed to rest when I found myself panting.

"I did say you weren't as healed as you believe." Jason sighed and I glared at him, pushing away from the wall. But I didn't get far and when he saw me stumble his arm gripped mine, supporting me all the wall towards my door. "I can...walk on my...own." I protested and he gave me a raised eyebrow, slowly shaking his head and I sighed. If Jason hadn't been there I probably wouldn't have made it into my apartment and that truth hit me when I dropped the keys, my injury still giving me trouble. "Can't even open the door." He muttered, gently pushing me against the wall before he knelt to retrieve the keys. After opening the door he turned back to me, the keys dangling from his fingers only to freeze as I sniffed.

Without a word I pushed past him and Jason rubbed the bridge of his nose, not so sure if he should follow me. In the end he walked inside the apartment, closing the door gently behind him before he turned around to find me sitting on the couch hugging a cushion against my chest.

"Why do you have to make fun of me? I can't help it if I'm weak." I sniffed, fresh tears running down my cheeks. Once again I found myself wondering how he could be so cruel towards me then I remembered who I was looking at and I sighed, hiding my face. I was an N-Tek agent, not some weak girl but I kept letting him push me around. As if he knew why I was crying, Jason walked over and as soon as he sat beside me I moved towards the left side of the couch.

"You know you're really emotional for an agent. Why did Commander Forge chose you anyway?" Jason asked, staring at me when I growled.

"You are such a...a..." I trailed off with a sniff, hiding the fact I couldn't think of a good insult. "In case it slipped your mind, and your huge ego, I'm only 'weak' because of you." I snapped and he let out a chuckle.

"What are you talking about? Dredd injured you so don't pin the blame on me." Jason shot back, watching with a slight frown as I climbed off the couch. He only just caught the cushion as it flew at his head.

"I was protecting you, you bastard! You don't even care about anyone except yourself. Why did I ever even...save you, I must have been out of my mind." I snarled as I turned around, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Here we go. Fine, blame everything on me why don't you?" Jason grumbled, tossing the cushion to one side before he leant back. "Anyway in case **you** forgot I saved you when you were sick and injured. And I also cooked for you." Jason pointed out as I moved towards the kitchen, my back still turned.

"Why do you always have to pick on me?" I whimpered, now standing beside the sink. "I...tried to be nice and you just throw it back in my face." Not sure what to do I reached for a glass only to have it slip from my fingers, shattering the second it struck the floor. "Damn it!" I growled as I knelt and just as I reached for the first piece I yelped. "Ow!" I hissed, pulling my hand away but the damage was done and I sniffed as a drop of blood welled.

"Oh for the love of..." Jason sighed as he climbed from the couch, making his way towards me as I stood. Frustrated, I stood there cradling my sliced hand against my chest until his hand reached for it and I gasped. "Just stay still." He grumbled as he took my hand in his, looking my hand over. "That's pretty deep. Where do you keep the first-aid kit?" He asked only to receive a blank stare and he rolled his eyes at me. "Just stay there and try not to do anything stupid." He muttered, ignoring the eye narrow I gave him. Once he found a drawer containing a box of bandaids he grabbed one out and closed the drawer.

Before he bandaged my hand, Jason suddenly looked towards the sink and I shook my head knowing what was coming. I fought back a whimper as he stuck my newly injured hand under the sink and ran the cold tap, making me bite my lip. "It hurts." I gasped, watching as the cold water rinsed the blood from my hand. "Why are you such a jerk?"

"The same reason you're so annoying. Because that's who I am." Jason answered as he turned the water off before he grabbed a towel. As I watched he gently dried my hand, frowning when I winced and after setting the towel down he carefully stuck the bandaid over the gash. "Now try not to hurt yourself again." He sighed as he removed his hand from mine. Not completely sure what to say I frowned back at him.

"I guess I should say thanks." I muttered as I exchamined my hand, slightly impressed before I headed for the couch. "So when should we leave for the cafe?" I asked, leaning back against the couch cushions and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Since its only three now, how about at six?" He replied and I gave him a nod, settling back into the couch. Giving me a slight smirk, Jason wandered over and took a seat beside me. After spending a few minutes quietly watching me he moved closer letting out a quiet chuckle when I immediately moved further away. "I won't hurt you." He grinned as I blushed furiously, not really sure why I had moved.

"I know that. I'm just...on edge right now." I stammered, mentally scolding myself for being a coward. But Jason didn't seem to care and when he moved even closer I frowned as I found myself pinned against the armrest. "Now what are you up to?" I muttered, trying very hard to ignore his hand now resting on mine.

"Like I said it's only three so we have at least two hours." Jason pointed out, his fingers slowly making their way up my arm.

"Oh no you don't. I'm getting pretty tired of you taking advantage of me all the time." I grumbled as I climbed to my feet. Giving me an eyeroll, Jason sat back against the cushions. "Anyway I'm going to take a shower and work out what to wear. And I'll make sure the door's locked, just in case you accidently stumble inside." I added as I headed towards the cupboard to get a fresh towel, leaving Jason with the tinest of smiles on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Standing outside my bedroom, Jason called out to me.

"Are you ready yet? Its almost six." He told me and I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling, fully enjoying annoying him.

"I know and I'll be right out." I answered after a full minute grinning when I heard him snort. Thinking I would take forever, Jason headed to the couch but just as he slumped into it arms crossed the door to my bedroom opened.

"Finally. I was begining to think that you...wow." Jason muttered as he turned his head, only to stare at the sight of me standing just inside the kitchen.

"Do you like it?" I asked, feeling a little self conscious as he stared at me. Right now I was wearing a full length purple dress that covered me from my neck to my knees, the outfit one I'd never worn other then when I first tried it on. Being an N-Tek agent doesn't give you much of a social life outside of work sadly. When he continued to stare I could feel my cheeks heat up and I coughed, still wondering why he hadn't answered.

"It...looks alright, I guess." Jason finally told me, turning his head back towards the television and I frowned only to see the slightest smile curl his lips. "So are we leaving yet or what?"

"Let's go wise guy." I snorted as I headed towards the front door, only to stumble and if it wasn't for Jason's steadying hand I would have fallen on my face. "Um...thanks." I muttered as he helped me to my feet and just for a moment we were only inches apart. Awkwardly he took my hand in his and as he walked me to the door I saw him looking everywhere but at me.

Once again Jason offered to drive and that made me wonder why. Until I realized that he didn't trust my driving, most likely due to both my hands being injured in one way or another. So I let him drive us to the cafe which gave me time to think about our current situation.

 _What was I thinking asking him out on a date,_ I thought as I glanced towards Jason for a moment. Too focused on getting us there in one piece he stared straight ahead and I grinned, wondering what he was thinking about right now. _Probably thinking about making another move on me_ , I thought with a slight frown.

How wrong I was as Jason carefully steered my car through the traffic, not even looking at me. After searching for a parking space he expertly manoveoured the car into it. Finally he turned to me, unclicking his seatbelt at the same time.

"So what's on your mind? You've been pretty quiet and while I'm enjoying the silence I can see something's bothering you." Jason asked and I sighed, looking towards the nearby cafe for a few seconds.

"I've been thinking..." I trailed of when Jason's eyes went wide. "Oh you're so funny, Naught. Forget I even said anything." I grumbled as I reached for my seatbelt only for Jason to unclip it for me. Before I could make a smart comment he leant close and I felt his lips brush a light kiss against my cheek.

"Let's head to the cafe and then we'll talk." Jason replied and I nodded, feeling my cheeks heat up. After he climbed from the car, Jason walked around to my side opening the door for me. A little surprised by his actions I allowed him to help me from my car and once I made sure it was locked, Jason held out his arm. Silently I wrapped my arm around his and as we headed for the cafe I wondered why he was being so thoughtful.

 _This is totally against his nature but I can't help liking this side of him_ , I thought as we made our way across the street. But we had only just crossed the street when Jason yanked my hand and I yelped, pain radiating up toward my already injured arm. "What was that all about? Are you trying to pull my arm out of its socket?" I growled only to see the dent in the sidewalk, inches from where I had just been standing. "On second thought never mind." I whispered as Dredd laughed, hovering just above us.

"Did you really think I'd let you just walk away from me, Mr Naught?" Dredd asked as he landed on the pavement.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice." Jason muttered as he stared at his former employer. Hearing his voice shake I gave his hand a squeeze, hopefully letting him know I was still on his side. Not that it would mean much when I knew I had almost no chance against the villain. It was right then I remembered about the upgrades that Berto made to my car and a tiny smile crossed my face. "Crystal, he's about to stomp us into the pavement and you're smiling?" He hissed and I turned my head slightly.

"My car. Head as fast as you can towards it." I quickly whispered before I took a single step back only to smack into Jason. "Trust me, okay?" I added and after giving me a quick nod Jason ran, his hand gripping mine tight enough to hurt. I ignored the pain concentrating on getting to my car in time only to feel the ground shake and just as we were only a few feet from the car something rose up from the ground. "Mega Elementor!" I yelled, my grip slipping from Jason before I tumbled to the ground, jarring my legs.

Jason managed to leap clear and once he landed on top of the hood he spun around, only to see the Ultralinked monster looming over me. "Oh that's just perfect." He muttered, leaping into the driver's seat. He was all set to leave me behind until Mega Elementor grabbed me around the waist, lifting me towards its face. Opening its mouth it roared, momentarily deafening me. I couldn't help shaking but I didn't want it to see me terrified.

"Really tough picking on a lady. You can't beat Max Steel so you take your anger out on me, huh? Pretty pathetic." I growled directly into its face and it snarled.

"Tough talk from a puny human." It replied, lifting me above its head. At the same time I saw its hand turned into a circular saw and I knew this was Metal Elementor I was facing down. "Now be silent." It growled as it moved the saw close to my face and I just giggled, willing to face my demise with a grin despite being terrified.

"Hit me with your best shot you freak!" I shouted and that made Metal Elementor snarl.

"Shut up!" It roared as it drew back the saw and just as the saw neared my neck something struck the orbs glowing on its forehead. With a pained growl it reacted by shielding its face, causing me to plumment onto the pavement. At the very last second someone caught me and when I uncovered my eyes I looked up to find Jason. In his mecha form, he sprinted towards the car not even looking at me until he reached my car. I yelped then as I was dropped behind the passenger's seat.

"Quit complaining. I just saved your hide." Jason muttered as I opened my mouth and I immediately shut it when Mega Elementor charged towards us.

"Heads up!" Someone called and when we both looked up I grinned, Max Steel giving me a wave as he shot towards Mega Elementor. "Sorry I'm late but I was held up in traffic." He joked and Jason opened his mouth to protest only to realize the hero was joking.

"I save the girl and he gets all the credit. Typical." Jason grumbled, changing back to his human form. "Well are we going now or what?" He asked only to see me reach towards the glove compartment. "Okay what are you doing?"

"Helping out, what else?" I replied as I pressed the black button and in seconds I smiled, reaching for the nearest N-Tek blaster. "Ready to fight back?"

"Impressive. Where can I get weapons like this?" Jason asked, taking a similar blaster from the hidden compartment.

"Work for N-Tek and they're all yours." I answered and he snorted, taking aim at Mega Elementor who was right now fending off Max Steel. "Aim for the orbs in its forehead." I told him as I opened fire, not even seeing the eyeroll he gave me.

Together we fired at the Ultralink and it turned, growling deep in its throat. Furious, it sent a stream of fire at Max Steel sending him into a wall before it turned its attention to us. Narrowing my eyes, I attacked hoping that by striking one of the orbs I would knock it back. No such luck as it ripped up the pavement, rendering our attacks useless and Dredd laughed. Moving towards Max Steel, I heard the hero gasp as his Turbo energy was forcilbly ripped from him. Seeing Dredd glow I swallowed, knowing that he'd come after us next.

"I forgot about him." I muttered, raising my weapon just as Dredd fired a blast of Anti-Turbo energy at my car. "Look out!" I yelled, leaping clear and Jason hit the pavement beside me just as the engine ignited. The shockwave of the blast knocked me into the pavement, making me cry out. Dazed I tried to aim my gun only to find my hands empty. As I tried to understand what had just happened I saw Dredd grinning in front of us, Jason shaking his head next to me. "Great, just great." I coughed from the smoke rising from my burning wreak of a car.

Before Dredd could finish us off, Max Steel launched a counter attack.

"Go Turbo, Strength!" He called out and after he transformed he leapt at Mega Elementor, his fist connecting with the five orbs on its forehead. Hitting its weak spot caused it to fall stunned into the pavement and with it down, at least for a few minutes, he went after Dredd next. Only to end up blasted backwards and before he could recover, Dredd had given us all the slip.

"If I'd been paying attention he wouldn't have gotten away. Sorry, Max Steel." I sighed and Jason stared, confused as to why I didn't blame him.

"Don't worry about it. It happens for time to time." Max answered and Steel detached giving Max a grin.

"More like all the time, Max." Steel pointed out and I clamped a hand over my mouth, fighting the urge to giggle. "Should we report back to N-Tek?"

"Yeah maybe." I replied, wincing as I started to head towards the hero. Noticing me looking a little uncomfortable, Jason looked me over for a moment until his eyes focused on my bleeding knees.

"Now what did you do to yourself?" He sighed, moving to my side and I blinked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Come on, I guess it's back to N-Tek with you."

Truthfully I was feeling a little dizzy and my whole body throbbed, especially my legs from when I hit the pavement. I was expecting Jason to walk me back but I had only taken a single step when his grip tightened. "Huh? What's the problem?" I asked just as he transformed. Suddenly i found myself being carried and I blushed, feeling very self-conscious being carried like this. "Put me down." I grumbled and Jason just grinned at me, not taking any notice of my protests. When Max and Steel burst out laughing I muttered something that sounded suspiciously like idiots under my breath as Jason carried me the whole way back to N-Tek.

"So what did you do to youself this time, Crystal?" Kat asked and I sighed, looking towards the floor for a moment. "I'm just kidding." She added and I looked up.

"I know. Just feeling a little sorry for myself I guess." I answered trying to grin and failing when Kat touched the scratches on my knees. I bit back a gasp and Jason shook his head at me. Probably thinks I'm a coward, I thought as Kat cleaned my scratches and put a layer of gauze over each knee.

What I didn't know was that Jason wasn't thinking that, instead he had his arms crossed as he tried to work out what made me defend him against Dredd.

 _Crystal was pretty impressive even with Mega Elementor about to slice her in two. Even when Dredd threatened me she stood up for me, again but why does she keep doing it? Is Crystal crazy or does she actually want to protect me.._ Jason thought to himself and by the time I was ready to leave, he offered to walk me back to my apartment.

Remembering what had happened to my car for a second time put a damper on my mood as we made our way towards my apartment a few blocks away. Jason tried to think of someway to cheer me up though everytime he opened his mouth I sighed, looking at the pavement and he frowned not sure exactly how to cheer me up.

For a while Jason decided to wait for me to get over my destroyed car, not knowing just how upset I really was. When we reached my apartment floor, Jason grinned thinking I was fine until I sniffed.

"Crystal, what's wrong?" Jason sighed and I quickly turned away, trying to wipe my eyes before he saw me cry. "Is it about your car? You know Berto'll fix it."

"It's not just the car!" I snapped and he blinked when I glared at him. "It's everything. First the car then Dredd and now Mega Elementor. Even with all my weapons I couldn't even scratch him. Maybe I should just give up and go back home. I'm so useless." I sniffed, biting my bottom lip as I fought to stop crying.

"Will you stop being such a wimp?" Jason growled, instantly regretting it when I burst into tears. Sobbing I turned around, trying to open the door while Jason watched on. My vision blurred from my tears I ended up dropping the keys and I bent down to retrieve them, muttering something under my breath that Jason didn't undertstand. Not that he needed to as I straightened, wiping at my eyes with one hand and opening the door with the other. I had only just pulled the door open when I felt a light brush against the back of my neck.

Confused I turned my head slightly only to feel his lips against mine and my eyes went wide, silencing my whimpers. When I didn't pull away, Jason lifted his hand and as he gently rubbed the back of my head, he increased the pace of his tongue. The shock soon wore off and I closed my eyes leaning against the ajar door, my lips returning the kiss with just as much heat. For almost a minute we kissed, my hand now running through his short dark hair and when he released me, we were both panting.

"Why...did you...do that?" I panted and Jason gave me a smile, reaching up to stroke my cheek.

"I did that because you protected me. Not many would put themselves in danger for a villain." Jason replied, taking my hand in his. Going silent he opened the door fully and after tugging me inside the apartment he pushed the door closed with his other hand.

 **Just letting everyone know that there's an M-Rated sex scene in the next paragraph.**

I'm not sure how we ended up on the couch but as Jason nibbled at my throat I groaned, trying to ignore the hand movng up and down my left leg. When it disappeared up my dress I moaned, my body jerking. "Take it easy, okay?" Jason chuckled, grinning when I tilted my head back. "Like that huh? Never been touched like this?"

"No...never." I gasped, unable to believe that I was letting Jason this close. But once he slipped my dress up towards my knees I opened my eyes, my cheeks turning red. "I...I'm not sure...if we..." I stammered and Jason paused, looking directly into my eyes.

"Judging from the look on your face...I'm going to say you want me to keep going." Jason answered, laughing when I growled at him. Leaning in close he kissed me, distracting me for long enough so he could reach my underwear. But I hurriedly shook my head and he sighed, taking his hand away. "Is something wrong?"

"No...well it's just...I've never been this close to anyone. I have no idea what I should do or say right now." I replied and after a pause his hand left my leg, returning to its place by his side.

"Look I know you have problems trusting guys and I get that. If you don't want to do this we..." Jason answered only to feel my warm lips press against his. By the time we broke apart we were panting and I could feel my cheeks growing hot. Taking this as a sign to keep going Jason reached for the zipper of my dress and I let him remove it. Now sitting in front of my possible boyfriend, in my underwear I looked away until he cupped my chin. "Hey don't be embarrassed. I think you're pretty cute." He whispered, leaning closer to me and I sighed as his lips brushed my collarbone.

After a slight hesisation he moved behind me and I groaned when he cupped my breasts through my black bra, his hands gently massaging them. Pretty soon I leant against him, my breathing quckening as his mouth closed over my throat. While he kissed me his fingers located the clip holding my underwear on and as it slipped off I froze, face going bright red once I relaized I was half naked. "Oh...hell." I whispered, trying to cover myself but Jason wouldn't let me and his mouth moved further down.

The second I felt his tongue flick across my left nipple I whimpered, shocked I'd let him go this far. But judging from the moans of pleasure that escaped from my mouth I was clearly enjoying myself. Moving from one nipple to the other, Jason lightly sucked on each and when I threw back my head moaning loud enough to be heard in the hallway he chuckled before giving each nipple one last lick that sent a shiver up and down my spine.

I stared at him, breath coming in pants as he grinned at my flushed face.

"So you've never had sex before?" Jason asked, immediately brusting into laughter when I bit my lip. The look on my flushed face gave him the naswer he needed and I yelped as he reached around, lifting me off the couch. "I think the bed'll be more comfortable." He told me, giving my forehead a kiss as he carried me towards my bedroom.

As soon as he kicked the door closed with his foot, Jason moved towards the bed. After being careful not to drop me, he set me down before he reached for his jacket. In less than a minute I stared as he sat beside me, his clothes strewn about and I tried not to blush as he nuzzled my neck. I'd never seen a guy in his boxers since I'd only ever kissed one and now suddenly Jason sat practically naked before me. He didn't seem to mind, his mouth sucking at my exposed throat and while he nipped at me, I could feel his hands exploring my body.

"If...we're going to...they're in the drawer." I stammered, gasping when his hands squeezed my breasts. After cupping my chin in one hand, he kissed my jawline his mouth making me shudder. "That...feels good." I groaned, fighting to keep still as his hand reached down further on my body. I didn't even notice when my underwear slipped off me but I soon gasped, hips jerking the second he slipped his finger into me.

"Hurts..." I whimpered, biting my lower lip as his finger moved deeper. "Jason...it hurts."

"Shh...it's okay. It'll feel good soon. Just need to find your spot." Jason told me as he carefully rubbed his finger just inside me and I gasped, trying to stop myself from crying out again. His finger soon withdrew and I relaxed a little only to feel it slip inside a second time and this time I let out a low groan. "Any better?" He whispered as I titled my head back.

"Oh...that's good." I muttered and I heard Jason chuckle as he withdrew that same finger. When he slipped his finger in a third time I felt him go even deeper and I let out a cry, body shuddering as the pain gave way to a jolt of pleasure. Then I groaned in frustation when he stopped. "Keep...going. Feels too good for you...to stop." I groaned, eyes shut tight and he leant close, his mouth sucking at my throat as he began to stroke me.

"That's your spot, right there. Feels good doesn't it? I'll make you feel even better." Jason muttered between kisses and I groaned as he inserted a second finger, stroking me faster. I tightened my grip on Jason's shoulder, groaning as his fingers moved in and out. A pleasant flutter flowed through my stomach and as Jason's strokes increased I started to pant heavily. Soon Jason looked up, his eyes on mine. "Crystal, it's okay. Just let yourself come." He urged as I raised my hips slighty off the bed, thrusting in time with his finger strokes.

"Jason...I think something's...happening to me. It feels...weird..ugh!" I cried as I arched my back. Then I gripped his shoulder, throwing back my head as my whole body spasmed. I moaned loudly, eyes shut tight as I waited for my body to calm itself. Too focused on the waves of pleasure ripping through me I didn't see or even feel Jason's fingers gently withdraw.

"You alright?" Jason finally asked as my body ceased shaking and I raised my head, giving him a tiny smile. "You looked like you enjoyed yourself." He commented and I playfully bumped my forehead against his.

"Never knew it was so...intense. Could have warned me." I muttered and he laughed, kissing my lips. After a few seconds I looked him directly in the eyes. "Can we...you know...?" I asked and he grinned, his eyes glowing.

"If that's what you want I think we can." Jason said, sitting back slightly and I grinned as he made an attempt at opening the condom wrapper he found inside my desk. Seeing him struggle I shook my head and took it from him, opening it with my fingers before I handed it back. "Hah, hah. I'm a little preoccupied." He muttered as he shifted and I rolled my eyes at the ceiling as he slipped it on.

Jason then reached for my shoulder so he could position himself only to pause when he saw my shoulders quivering.

"I'm just nervous." I whispered, sighing as he nibbled my throat. When he leant down I tilted my head back, moaning as he tongued my ears. Using his tongue Jason gently kissed and licked at the flesh between my throat and collarbone, hands rubbing my backside and when I shifted slightly he nuzzled my throat.

"It's okay." He whispered, taking time to slowly ease me into making love with him. Pretty soon I had the back of my head resting against his chest, panting as he sucked on my throat. I let out a groan of pleasure almost immediately followed by a cry of pain, hearing Jason grunt as he entered me from behind. I tried to control my breathing but even then I whimpered, eyes scrunched shut and he gave my cheek a light kiss as he forced himself to keep perfectly still.

"Crystal...it's okay." Jason muttered as he leant closer, his lips brushing a kiss against my neck. "I didn't hurt you too much did I?" He panted, fighting to stay still and I responded by licking his throat.

"I'll...be fine." I panted, surprised that he was inside me. After a slight hesitation Jason thrust and I moaned, gripping the mattress tightly. He nipped my shoulder, lightly sucking as he began to move inside me and I soon worked out how to move.

Soon we were both covered in sweat, our moans of pleasure filling my bedroom as Jason made love to me. We moved quicker and I found that it made our lovemaking more intense, judging from the moans we made.

"Crystal...you're amazing..." Jason grunted, head tilting back as he thrust even faster and my body jerked. I could feel a pleasant flutter building up from my stomach and as it flowed through me, increasing in strength I started to mumble.

"Oh...Jason...faster. Fuck me faster! Make me yours, Naught." I grunted and he let out a chuckle, gripping my backside before he lifted me off the bed. Holding me upright, arms wrapped tight around my stomach he thrust faster and faster until I moaned, something ripping through me.

I let out a scream of pleasure, muffled by Jason's mouth as he kissed me hard. With my eyes scrunched shut I felt Jason thrust into me again, letting out a cry of his own. As I leant against him, Jason rested his head against mine panting just as heavily .

"I didn't hurt you...did I?" Jason whispered once he gently released me.

"No...you were wonderful. You really are a genius." I sighed and he let out a chuckle, brushing a kiss against my cheek. "I...think I...love you." I whispered and Jason's orange eyes went completely wide. By the time he snapped out of his confusion I had my head resting on the pillow, my breathing slowed and he sighed.

"You...love me?" Jason whispered as he stared into my face. "I..." He sighed, sitting up. Removing the used condom he dropped it to the floor before he turned back to watch me sleep. After a few minutes he pulled the blanket over us both. "Night...gorgeous." He muttered as he snuggled against me, letting out a sigh before he slipped into a deep sleep one hand wrapped around my waist.


	17. Chapter 17

For once Jason woke to a feeling of peace, one he'd never felt before. As he lay on his side he froze, hearing a muffled noise. After turning his head slightly he relaxed as he saw Crystal, still very much asleep with one arm drapped loosely over his body.

"I wonder how I got here...oh right." Jason whispered, a chuckle emerging and Crystal sighed as she snuggled into his back. With nothing to make him want to move, Jason settled back and after a few seconds he fell back asleep.

It wasn't until I stirred awake that I found Jason lying in front of me and after racking my brain to understand why he was naked I blushed.

 _I can't believe that we...and I let myself_ , I thought as I watched him sleep. Then I sighed, suddenly not caring. _He is pretty attractive and I guess I have fallen for him..._ even if I kept telling myself I wasn't going to fall for another guy. Pretty soon I yawned and as I lay my head against his back I wondered if this made us a couple. I eventually dozed off before I could get my head around this new turn of events.

Hours passed and Jason grunted as he opened his eyes, wondering why he'd woken up until his stomach growled and he grinned. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After last night anyone would have an appetite." He chuckled and I groaned, eyes opening as he sat up.

"Can you keep it down? Some of us are still trying to sleep." I muttered, burying my face into the pillow and he grinned leaning over. Giving my forehead a light kiss he climbed off the bed and as he bent down to retrieve his boxers I grinned at the sight of his bare backside. "Now that's a nice wake up." I added as he straightened and he rolled his eyes, slipping the boxers on over his legs before he pulled them on.

"I only woke up because of your snoring." Jason answered and when I fixed him with a shocked stare he chuckled. "Actually it was my stomach that woke me." He added, making his way towards the door and I snorted not too happy.

"You're lucky I'm a nice person. Otherwise I might be tempted to lock you outside in just your boxers, Naught." I shot back which earned me another laugh as he opened the door. As he disappeared through the doorway I sighed, rolling over in an attempt to go back to sleep. It wasn't very successful when as soon as my eyes closed I heard a growling sound and I lifted my head, giving my stomach a frown. Not taking the hint to be quiet it repeated the same noise and I closed my eyes for a moment, letting out a breath.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep with a growling stomach, I reached for my underwear instead. I found my bra hanging off the edge of the bed but my underpants were on the floor, for reasons I didn't know. Once I changed, feeling a little better about being covered I climbed from the bed but I had only taken a single step towards the bedroom door before my legs throbbed. "Oww." I hissed as I staggered towards the door and as I slowly opened it I saw Jason staring at me.

"Did I forget to mention you'd be sore afterwards?" He said, chuckling when I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't give me that look you, Crystal. This wasn't all my idea." He sighed as he stepped forward, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

It was pretty embarrassing having to rely on Jason but my legs didn't want to carry me and when he saw just how badly I was shaking, he gently led me towards the couch. "Here, sit." He said as he lowered me carefully onto the couch and as I settled against the cushions he walked back to the kitchen.

I lay back making myself comfortable while I waited for Jason to return. I must have been more tired than I thought because the next thing I knew someone was shaking my shoulder.

"I can't leave you alone for more then five minutes, can I? Did I tire you out that much?" Jason asked, grinning when I straightened with an obvious blush across my cheeks. "Here." He added, handing me a plate with two pieces of buttered toast on it.

"Thanks, Jason. I guess I'm still a little tired." I admitted, taking a bite of the toast. Ignoring the smirk he had I ate my breakfast without looking up and even Jason didn't speak, eating in silence. When he offered to take my empty plate I thanked him and he just shrugged, standing before he headed towards the sink. When he returned I had my head against the couch, stifling a yawn with my hand.

"Sleeps for eight hours and you're still tired." Jason commented and I rolled my eyes at him, arms crossed against my chest. "Now that's a good look. Since I did wear you out I guess I'm responsible. Hang on." He sighed, heading towards my bedroom. It only took him five minutes to return, this time carrying a blanket but as he reached the couch he found Crystal already fast asleep. "Figures I'm not even gone for five minutes and she falls asleep on me. Still I suppose she's pretty cute when she's not being a pain." He muttered, leaning over to cover her with a blanket.

Sometime later I woke with a yawn only to find myself alone. _He wouldn't have left without telling me...would he_ , I thought as I looked frantically around the room. It was then I heard a door being opened and when I turned slightly I saw Jason emerge from the bathroom, rubbing his hair dry with a clean towel.

"Your turn." Jason said, stopping when he reached the couch and saw me staring directly at him. "Is something wrong?"

"I thought that you...never mind." I muttered and he blinked, curious as he stood in front of me. When he figured out why I was staring his eyes narrowed.

"You thought I ran back to Dredd, didn't you?" He asked and I found myself unable to answer, the coldness in his two orange eyes stopping me. "That's just how highly you think of me, isn't it? The first chance I get I run back to Dredd." He growled, throwing the damp towel to the floor before he started for the front door.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I shouted, leaping to my feet only to stumble when the strength left my legs. I hit the floor hard slamming my knees into the floor I let out a yelp as Jason watched on. After watching me rubbing my knees with my open palms, whimpering he rolled his eyes before offering a hand.

"Why exactly did you get recruited anyway?" Jason asked, helping me to my feet. I ignored him, giving my knees a quick brush and he grinned. Suddenly I found myself wrapped in his arms and I sighed, relaxing my guard. "You do know I'm joking, right?"

"Yeah I guess I'll have to get used to your annoying side." I replied, hearing a chuckle before he kissed my neck. "I'm enjoying this but I really need to take a shower before we head back to N-Tek." I added, trying very hard to ignore Jason's teeth as they nibbled my earlobe. "Didn't I just finish pointing out that I'm sore?" I added, not so gently pushing him away.

"Alright but if you're taking a shower you might need help." Jason pointed out, giving me a slight grin when I frowned. Trying to ignore him I headed towards the bathroom, well staggered might be a more fitting description. Just as I reached the door I stumbled and he grabbed my arm, holding me upright. "I was right, wasn't I?" He chuckled when I leant against him, panting a little.

"F..fine. You're right but now living with you will be impossible." I grumbled, only to blush furiously when I realized what I'd just said. "I didn't mean that." I tried to add but Jason just chuckled, lifting me into his arms before he kicked the door open. A few minutes later I stood near the wall, watching on as Jason moved towards the bath. "What are you doing?" I asked and he turned slightly, giving me a slight smile.

"I'm running you a bath. What does it look like?" He replied, turning the taps. After spending almost a minute adjusting the water he straightened. "Besides you're having trouble standing and I thought this might help you."

"And whose fault is that?" I answered, though I did return his smile with one of my own. "Though I guess I can forgive you. Thanks." I added as I headed towards the bath only for Jason to wrap his arms around my waist. Confused, I stared at him.

"I didn't say you would get to bathe alone." Jason pointed out and I muttered something unitelligable under my breath. As it turns out Jason hadn't intended to join me instead he helped me into the bath and once I removed my underwear, blushing a little despite what happened a few hours earlier, he grabbed the soap. "I did say you wouldn't be alone but I meant I would wash you."

"Well that's a relief." I whispered, leaning my head back against the back of the bath. Rolling his eyes Jason knelt beside me and I sighed when he gently rubbed my shoulders. "I thought that you wanted to..."

"To continue from last night?" Jason finished, slowly rubbing my back and I shrugged. "Even I know that would hurt you." He added as he continued to give my back a massage. I had to say I was a little surprised by this kinder side of him when he usually had an ulterior motive. Soon I relaxed, closing my eyes as he soaped my back. Of course Jason couldn't help giving my neck and shoulders a kiss though that didn't bother me in the slightest.

"Thanks, Jason." I whispered, feeling a little better. I turned my head then and he grinned back, only to lean forward and when he kissed me I sighed. Pretty soon we forgot all about my bath, the wash cloth falling through his fingers as his tongue slipped inside my mouth. I reached around, my fingers tangled in his hair as I kissed him back just as hard. Just as our tongue wrapped around each other I heard a knock at the door and I groaned, mostly due to Jason's tongue in my mouth.

Releasing my tongue he looked towards the bathroom door, his eyes narrowed and I giggled. "How is that funny?" He asked, immediately storming towards the door and I burst into a fit of giggles at the pout on his face. "Unless you want to answer the door naked I suggested you keep quiet." He grumbled, disappearing into the kitchen and I rolled my eyes. Standing proved to be a problem but I managed it, gripping the sides of the bath before I stood. A little shaky I grabbed the closest clean towel and after carefully wrapping it around me I called out.

"Is someone out there?" I yelled hearing a laugh almost immediately afterwards. "Dumb thing to say." I muttered, keeping a firm grip on my towel I walked into the kitchen to see Jason and Max, both staring at me. "Um this isn't what it looks like." I told Max, feeling a blush spreading quickly over my cheeks.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to know." Steel said, detaching from Max and I giggled as Jason jumped back.

"And I would rather not explain why I'm dressed like this." I sighed, blinking as the Ultralink scanned me, "What are you doing?" I asked as he brought up a visual of my nerves system.

"High rates high and so is your overall body tempretaure. Have you been training or doing anything strenuous even though you were warned not to?" Steel asked and I hide my face in one hand, still keeping a firm hold on my towel. "Why are you blushing?"

"N..never mind." I stammered as Jason chuckled, giving me a grin while Max looked on slightly confused. "So what's been happening at N-Tek?" I asked, trying to ignore the grin Jason gave me.

"Well Forge wants you and Jason to come back to N-Tek. We have to go to school unless something happens." Max explained as Steel linked with him. "Have fun." He added as he opened the door, moving into the hallway.

"I wonder why?" I muttered as I turned towards my bedroom intending to change. But Jason grabbed my arm and I stopped, turning back to him. "Okay what's..." By the time I noticed Jason's grip on my towel it had already slipped from me and my eyes went wide as I found myself (not for the first time) completely naked. "Up?" I whispered, the blush returning.

"I'm thinking about continuing what we started in the bathroom." Jason explained, pulling me gently into his arms and I would have protested had his lips not crushed my own making speech next to impossible. "See even you agree." He chuckled, one hand drapped around my waist with the other a little to close to my backside.

"It's kind of hard not to when you're naked and being groped." I shot back only to feel Jason's hand on my backside, giving it a gentle squeeze that sent a pleasant flutter through my stomach. "Now I need to get dressed and you need...to..stop.." I stammered as Jason's fingertip slid just inside me. "Ugh...that feels...no have to go back to N-Tek." I groaned unable to stop a shudder. Taking this as a clear sign, Jason's finger slid deeper and I moaned.

"Hm I thought after last night you would be too sore. Guess I was wrong." Jason whispered when my hand gripped his arm. "But we can't if you want to be able to walk." He sighed and I gasped as his finger slipped from me.

"Why'd...you stop? That felt...wow." I groaned as he brushed a kiss against my forehead.

"I stopped because you're still sore from last night. Sorry, Crystal." Jason chuckled when I narrowed my eyes at him. "Come on, you can't go back to N-Tek naked." He added, making me yelp as he lifted me into his arms. After carrying me into the bathroom he left me in peace, though not without giving me another kiss. I had to admit he was right, not that I would ever say that outloud, but I found myself walking a little funny when we arrived back at N-Tek.

Well, to be honest I was limping really and Jason wasn't helping with that stupid grin of his.

"Stop staring okay? You're not helping." I hissed at him which just made Jason laugh as I stumbled towards the Com Room. I made it just inside the door when my legs gave out and I yelled, tumbling to the floor striking my already sore knees against the cold floor. "Ow, ow, ow." I whimpered, my already sore legs throbbing.

"Heh nice landing." Jason teased, kneeling beside me and offering his hand. Which I slapped away before I grabbed the edge of the doorway, pulling myself up under my own strength. What little I had left anyway. "You're really stubborn you know that don't you?" Jason pointed out as I stumbled towards the keyboard, grabbing it when my legs buckled beneath me.

"Hey this is all your fault." I grumbled, holding on tight and Jason just rolled his eyes. Too focused on my aching legs, not to mention the rest of me, I didn't even see him sneak up behind me. But I did feel his arms as they wrapped around my waist and I turned around just as he leant close enough that our noses were touching. "Ever heard of personal space?" I asked, trying very to ignore the temptation to kiss him.

"Hmm never heard that before. What does it mean?" Jason teased and I rolled my eyes just as Jefferson and Kat walked into the room.

"Are we interrupting something?" Jefferson asked, Kat giving me a grin when I blushed.

"Where's Commander Forge?" I asked, noticing with a slight frown that Jason still had his arms around me. "Max told me to meet here. Did you find Dredd?"

"No, not yet. But you should be home resting, you're off-duty remember?" Kat told me and I sighed, leaning against the console. "Sorry I shouldn't keep reminding you."

"That's okay it's my own fault anyway." I answered, head lowered slightly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

When both agents shook their heads I couldn't help chewing my bottom lip, a clear sign that I felt a little left out. To everyone's shock, mainly my own, Jason cleared his throat.

"You could always train." He said and I blinked, eyes staring. "Or you could just sit around and be useless, like you're doing now." He added with a snort and I narrowed my eyes at him. Pushing away from him I headed past Kat and Jefferson, leaving everyone looking a little confused.

"Okay that was strange." Jefferson commented as Jason stared at the doorway. Seconds later he hurried into the corridor to see me hurrying in the direction of the training room, my eyes narrowed and he groaned knowing that he was in trouble.

"Crystal, wait up." He called out but I growled at him, not even looking when he stepped beside me. "Look I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah right. Why do you do that do things like that?" I asked and after getting a blank look I sighed. "Saying something nice then ruining it." I explained, slowing down when my legs started to ache.

"Do you honestly expect me to act nice in front of N-Tek? What part of 'I'm the bad guy' do you not get?" Jason replied, cringing when I sniffed. "Here come the waterworks."

"You are such an arsehole!" I shouted, not caring if anyone heard me. "Just leave me alone." I muttered as I took off towards the nearest training room again. I wanted to be alone so I could train in peace but Jason followed me, obviously not understanding.

Even as I grabbed a blaster and a helmet Jason wouldn't go away. Finally I turned around, giving him a glare which he ignored.

"You can barely stay on your feet let alone train." Jason pointed out, chuckling when I muttered something under my breath. "What was that?"

"I said shut up and let me train in peace. Or is that too much for your tiny brain?" I answered, pulling an armor plating over my chest. I resisted the urge to laugh when he narrowed his orange eyes at me.

After pressing a button on the nearby computer a series of green dots appeared around me and I grinned, aiming my blaster a little too close to Jason. "Hey!" He yelled when I fired, just missing his head.

"Either move or get blasted. Your choice." I replied, aiming towards the next target. Instead of moving away Jason stayed put, watching with mild interest as I took out most of the targets. Soon my body started to hurt and I tried to focus on training, ignoring how shaky my legs felt. But Jason, who hadn't budged from the training room noticed and he was just reaching for the keyboard when I shook my head. "I'm still on my feet so leave it alone." I panted, trembling and he rolled his eyes at me.

"You're going to injure yourself so stop being so stubborn. It's not attractive." Jason shot back and I growled, aiming my blaster towards the target just above his head. I leapt towards it only for the strength to leave my legs and with a startled cry I tripped, the blaster slipping from my grip as I fell forward. With a quick sprint, Jason rushed towards me just as I slipped on the floor and I plowed right into him ending up on top of the villain. "Oof!" He gasped as my full weight smacked into his chest.

"That hurt!" I yelped, winded slightly as I struggled to sit up. But I couldn't move and I growled, angry at Jason for ruining my training and at myself. "Why'd you do that?"

"Maybe because you're being a pain in the rear? You're hurt and you just keep pushing yourself. Are you trying to end up in the Medical Bay?" Jason growled back and I snorted at him. "Hey don't get mad at me for your own stupidity."

"My stupidly? You're the idiot who wouldn't get out of my way." I grumbled, making another attempt to sit up. Just as I moved off his chest I fell backwards and I yelped as my back hit the cold floor. "Oh just great. Another bruise that I don't need." I muttered as Jason sat up, rubbing his chest.

"Like that would leave a bruise." Jason commented as I lay there, eyes closed. "Come on, get up." He sighed but I snorted instead, clearly not caring. Shaking his head he moved over and I yelped, eyes flying open at the sudden weight on my chest this time.

"Get off of me!" I snapped, lashing out with my fists but he just grabbed both my arms pinning them above my head. "I said let go of me."

"Or you'll do what? Face it you can barely stand without help." Jason responded, using his weight to pin me against the floor. "Will you calm down?" He asked, keeping a firm grip on my wrists until I stopped moving.

"I can't even train. I shouldn't even be here." I whispered and Jason nodded, taking his hands off my arms only to see tears.

"You should be home resting instead." Jason replied and I closed my eyes, sniffing. "Crystal, now what's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have joined N-Tek. What was I thinking? I'm completely useless." I sniffed, tears running down my cheeks.

"Will you stop being such a wimp?" Jason said, brushing a kiss against my forehead. "It's getting really boring."

"Oh shut up!" I snarled, eyes narrowed until he kissed me. I tried to glare, still very angry with him, though I soon discovered it was pretty hopeless to stay angry with someone who had their lips on yours. Besides he was a pretty good kisser and I relaxed, wrapping my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. I even forgot to get angry when one of his hands moved from my arms to my backside. I did make a slight gasping noise when he squeezed it but even that I chose to ignore as the kiss deepened and his tongue slipped into my mouth.

All thought went out the window as we kissed, his tongue curling around mine as he gave my backside another squeeze before he gently ran his fingers up and down my right leg. The kiss ended before either of us wanted it to when we both heard a cough and Jason turned his head to see Commander Forge standing in the doorway, arms crossed against his chest and with one eyebrow raised.

"Is there a reason you're lying on the floor, Agent Crystal?" Forge asked as Jason climbed to his feet, helping me to mine.

"We were just...uh." I stammered, feeling my cheeks burning and to my shock Forge chuckled.

"When I ordered you to keep an eye on Naught I didn't mean like this." He told me and I rubbed my forehead, not happy at being caught especially not by my commander. "Still at least he's still here and not running back to Dredd." He added, pretending not to care when Jason glared at him. "If you're finished I need to see you both in the Com Room in five minutes." He told us and once he walked away I turned to Jason, straightening my shirt and pants.

"Are we in trouble or something?" Jason asked and I groaned, one hand pressed against my face.


	18. Chapter 18

"I thought I told you to stay home." Commander Forge told after I walked through the doorway. "You're still off-duty remember?"

"I know that Commander but I couldn't sit back and not help. Besides I can still train." I replied only to see him shake his head and I sighed.

"Look if you want to help find out what you can about Dredd's whereabouts." Commander Forge answered and I nodded, brightening as Jason looked on. "You're dismissed."

"I'm surprised he didn't yell at you." Jason said as we headed towards the offices built into the building and I shrugged, secretly happy Forge wasn't mad about us making out on the floor of one of the training rooms. "He's not as bad as i thought."

"Maybe you could come and work here permanetly." I asked and he snorted at me. "It was just a suggestion." I muttered, stopping in front of a doorway. "We're here."

"And where is here exactly?" Jason asked as I walked inside and I grinned, heading towards a console.

"My workstation of course." I replied, sitting on the desk chair and after moving over to the keyboard I started to type. "So where is Dredd's latest hideout?"

"Like I know." Jason answered, moving to stand next to the computer. After a moment I looked up at him and he shrugged.

"Actually that watch you carry can track where he is right now." I pointed out and Jason's eyes went wide for a split second before he shook his head. "Hey don't lie to me I can tell you know more than you're letting on."

"I'm not lying I'm just stretching the truth." He told me and I frowned, pausing in my search to stare at him. "Stop giving me that look I don't know anymore than you do."

"Liar. Your eyes go wide for a few seconds when you're not telling the truth." I answered, turning back to the keyboard. But I couldn't concentrate when Jason set his hands down on my shoulders. "Now what?" I asked, finding it a little distracting.

"Trying to get you to relax for a moment. Ypu've been working too hard." Jason answered, leaning close enough to kiss my neck. I let out a little sigh only to frown before I went back to making an attempt to find Dredd using all the computer skills I had. "Why don't you want to relax?" He asked, giving my left shoulder a squeeze and I eventually nodded.

"I just want to be useful." I explained as he rubbed my shoulders, going slow. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Not really. But Forge did tell you to rest and you can't do that running around." Jason answered, giving my throat a kiss this time.

"Alright if you help me I'll take it easier. Deal?" I asked and Jason lifted his head staring directly into my eyes.

"Well...okay." Jason finally agreed and I leant forward, giving him a quick kiss. "You call that a kiss?" He teased, pulling me somewhat roughly into his arms. Despite my protests he kissed me long and hard, giving my backside a quick squeeze. Once his mouth released mine he grinned as I glared at him, cheeks slightly pink. "Like you didn't enjoy that." He joked as I continued to glare at him.

"The least you could have done was ask." I muttered, trying very hard not to make eye contact. "Now I have a plan to catch Dredd." I started and as he listened Jason's eyes went wide.

"Okay there's no way I'm going back to Dredd. You do realize he's tried to kill me at least once so far?" Jason replied, straightening and I sighed. Rising from the chair I stretched.

"You promised you'd help me. Fine go back on your promise." I muttered, heading for the door and his hand shot out, grabbing my right arm. "You don't trust me so let go."

"Look I can't believe I'm saying this but I do trust you. I just don't trust Dredd. You know how ruthless he is." Jason answered, keeping his voice low in case anyone overheard.

"You..trust me? Really?" I asked and when he nodded, releasing my arm I turned back around. "Um...thanks." I whispered, giving him a tiny smile.

"You're welcome. Now if you're sure this plan won't blow up in our faces I'll go back to Dredd." Jason sighed and I nodded, not reacting when he took my hand in his. A few minutes later we stood inside Berto's lab as he paced, just as unhappy about this plan as Jason.

"You do realize that's a crazy plan, Crystal?" Berto asked, pausing for a moment and I shrugged.

"Yes I know it's crazy and dangerous and we might not survive," I began trying very hard not to laugh at the confused look Jason gave me, "it's still worth a shot."

"Okay you are not risking my life on 'a shot' as you call it." Jason growled and I grinned at him. "What if Dredd figures out that I'm going to double-cross him?"

"I guess you're pretty much doomed then." I said and he growled, making me giggle. "Alright I'm just kidding. Look if anything happens I'll be right there to save you...again."

"Oh that fills me with a sense of relief." Jason grumbled and that did it as Berto and I burst into a fit of laughter. "I don't know what you find so funny." He muttered, arms crossed against his chest.

Once our laughter died down we talked through our plan and even though Jason clearly wasn't happy he still chose to trust me. Which I found kind of nice actually and as we walked towards the cafeteria, he asked me how I was feeling.

"I'm still having trouble walking. Hang on does this make us an official couple?" I asked and he shrugged just as we reached the doorway.

"Not sure." Jason answered and I blinked, letting out a sudden growl. Without looking back I headed into the room to grab a tray ignoring Jason for the moment. "Hey I was just kidding." He told me and I snorted, grabbing a wrapped sandwich.

"That wasn't funny. I thought you cared about me and that's why I...oh forget it." I sighed, reaching for a plastic cup only to have Jason grab my shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Look let's just have lunch and then we'll talk." Jason offered and I nodded, walking over to fill my glass with soda. We ate together in silence and afterwards I stood to return my tray, only to have Jason take it from me. _Wonder why he's being so nice to me,_ I thought as he returned and as we headed for my office I began to panic. _Maybe he's breaking up with me and that I'm a one-night stand or something._

That made me feel worse and by the time we walked through the doorway I started to hyperventilate, leaning against the wall as I struggled to breathe.

"What's wrong with you now?" Jason asked and I managed a glare, still gasping. I made it to the chair before I collapsed into it, looking at the floor. "We're just talking."

"That's...how all break-up talks...start." I gasped and he frowned, rubbing his chin. "You...don't want to be...with me anymore."

"When exactly did I say that?" Jason asked as I leant back against the chair, giving him a frown that he returned. "I didn't say anything about breaking up with you, especially not after that night." He chuckled when my cheeks reddened, though that could have been due to earlier.

"Okay then why the talk?" I asked as he stood beside me, giving a lopsided grin.

"I just wanted to go over the plan with you." Jason answered, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and I grinned at him very relieved. "That and maybe...finish what we started in the training room."

"One track mind, 'Mr' Naught." I giggled tilting my head back as he leant close enough to kiss me only to hear a cough. "Oh really?!" I grumbled, head turned slightly to see Kat and Jefferson in the doorway.

"We just heard about your plan and we wanted to help." Jefferson began as I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Of course we can come back." Kat offered and I sighed, shaking my head as Jason released me. "Are you sure that it's safe to send Jason back to Dredd?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that? All he has to do is pretend to escape from N-Tek. How is that so difficult to understand?" I grumbled, walking towards the doorway. "Fine just forget I even suggested it. It's a stupid idea from a stupid agent." I muttered, throwing my arms into the air for a few seconds.

Kat and Jefferson both moved as I reached the doorway and as everyone watched I wandered away, head lowered. Shaking his head, Jason went after me going at a casual pace until he noticed we weren't being followed. Then he hurried along the corridor until he caught up. I didn't look up, still feeling like everyone was making fun of me until he grabbed my arm and I whirled around.

"Will you calm down?" Jason hissed as I glared at him. Or tried which is impossible when I kept sniffing. "Tell me why I chose to help you?" He muttered as I wiped at my eyes.

"How should I know? All I wanted was to catch Dredd and now everyone thinks it's a dumb plan." I answered as he released my arm, instead wrapping it around my shoulders.

"Look it's not a dumb idea but maybe we should work this out ourselves." Jason suggested and I sighed, giving him a tiny nod and he grinned. Giving my shoulders a quick squeeze he suggested heading back to my apartment. Right then I crossed my arms and he rolled his eyes as I glared. "I mean to work on our plan. What did you think I meant?"

"Um...nothing." I muttered, feeling my cheeks heat up and Jason let out a chuckle. "Very funny, Naught." I grumbled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey you thought it, not me." Jason answered, leading me through the corridors of N-Tek. "Anyway maybe we should talk more in your office." He added only to pause when I stopped walking, leaning against his side. "Okay why aren't we moving?"

"I...feel kind of...funny." I mumbled, a hand pressed to my forehead. In the time it took for Jason to blink I was facedown on the floor, not moving.

"Crystal?" Jason whispered, kneeling beside me. "Hey! Wake up!" He yelled and when I didn't react he raised his head. "Someone help!" He shouted, looking down when I groaned.

Sometime later...

"What did I say about taking it easy?" Kat said, a slight grin on her face as I lay on one of the Medical Bay beds.

"To take it easy which you didn't." Jason answered and I raised an eyebrow at him, trying unsuccefully to sit up. "Now what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Naught?" I grumbled only to fall backwards when he pushed my left shoulder with just the tips of his fingers. "Whatever." I sighed as Kat laughed, clearly finding our argument funny.

"You should be resting at home so that's where you're going." Kat suggested and I opened my mouth to protest until she mentioned telling Commander Forge and I paused.

"Alright I'll go home." I finally agreed and she nodded, offering to check my hands. I gave Kat a nod and she slowly unwrapped them. "Hmm don't look that bad."

"Yes but I'll change the bandages then you can go," Kat told me and I nodded again, eyes slightly downcast. "There, you're free to leave." She added once my hands were covered again and after climbing from the bed, I felt Jason's hand on my right shoulder.

"I'm going with you. After what happened before I'm not letting you out of my sight." Jason told me and I wanted to argue until he let go of my shoulder. I stumbled, tripping over my own feet and he caught me just in time, an eyebrow raised before I could protest. "Don't even say it." He quickly said and I just sighed.

Jason wanted to drive back to my apartment but with my car out of comission, as he called it anyway, we needed to borrow a car instead. Which proved a problem until I suggested asking Max who I knew had his own car. Finding him on the other hand...

"So where is he?" Jason asked as I took out my phone and I raised a hand, silently telling him to keep quiet as I dialed my friend's number. "Hmph." He grumbled, arms crossed as I waited.

"Hey Crystal. What's up?" Max asked and I grinned, giving him a quick summary of Kat's suggestion. "Yeah I'm just finishing up a training sim, meet me there." He answered, hanging up and I smiled as I pocketed the phone.

"I'm guessing a teenager's driving us home." Jason muttered and I sighed, rolling my eyes before I set off for the training room. "Hey wait up." He called, moving quickly to catch up.

"So you're sure it's okay? We'd take my car but..." I trailed off with a shrug and Max nodded, changing to his street clothes.

"Yeah but don't worry, Berto's looking at it. Though it might take a while to fix." Steel answered and Max frowned at his best friend, making me giggle despite being annoyed at my wreaked car. "So are we heding home or what?" He added, linking with Max again.

"Yeah, yeah Steel." Max replied as he headed for the hangar, followed by both Jason and I. He wasn't thrilled about being driven back 'by a teenager' as he called it but he had no choice in the matter. Instead of complaining he spent the trip back silently sulking in the backseat and I had to bite my lower lip to keep from giggling.

"Thanks for the lift back." I said as I carefully closed the door and Max grinned. "So where are you two heading now?" I asked as Jason climbed from the car, not so gently closing the door.

"I have a date with Sydney tonight." He answered only to hear Steel's voice and he turned slightly as the Ultralink hovered beside his seat.

"If you don't want to be late let's go." Steel pointed out and he blinked, giving me a quick goodbye. I waved as they drove away before I took a step towards the apartment, Jason's hand suddenly on my shoulder.

"You're supposed to be taking it easy so I'm walking you inside." Jason told me, not even listening when I started to protest. When I finally stopped arguing Jason grinned, both of us standing outside my apartment door. "See, that wasn't so difficult was it?"

"Maybe because I can barely walk right now." I grumbled, unlocking the door. "Still it feels good to be home." I sighed, pushing open the door with my palm and as I stumbled inside Jason followed a slight grin on his lips. The second I turned around, intending to close the door he beat me to it. I didn't even have time to blink when he wrapped an arm around my waist, lifting me into his arms and I blinked then as he carried me towards my bedroom.

I should have protested, made some move to stop him but when he kissed me I couldn't bring myself to do that. _Maybe I am falling in love with him,_ I thought letting out a muffled groan as his tongue slipped past my teeth.

"Ugh...Jason...wait." I gasped as he squeezed my backside, his teeth nibbling the base of my neck. "Too...fast." I mumbled and he paused, giving me a quick smile before he leant closer and I shuddered as his right hand moved under my shirt.

"I'm not sure that's true, Crystal." Jason whispered, the very tip of his tongue licking my throat. "Besides that agent told you to rest." He added, chuckling when I lay back.

"Kat said to rest but she didn't mention you, Jason." I answered as he deftly opened my shirt, lowering his face towards my chest. "And this isn't..ugh what she ohh.. meant by...resting...ugh." I groaned as his warm tongue licked at my belly and chest, fingers now grasping my bra's clasp.

"I'm very sure this helps, doesn't it?" Jason asked, the clasp opening and when he dangled the bra over my head I frowned. "Okay then I'll stop." He sighed, sitting up and I blinked.

"Did I say I wanted you to stop?" I replied, arms crossed over my nakedness and he laughed. Grasping my hands he held them over my head and I relaxed as his head moved towards my bare chest. "Hey that tickles." I giggled as he licked the spot directly between my breasts. Brushing a light kiss against my bare skin I bite my lip to stop a series of giggles as Jason slowly licked and kissed my breasts and belly.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jason asked as he raised his head and I grinned, cheeks red and he smiled back. Just as he leaned in, his tongue lightly licking at my lips before it curved around my tongue we both heard my mobile's ringtone. "Why does that keep happening?" Jason growled and I can't help laughing as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"You know that pout's pretty cute." I told him, reaching for the phone sitting on the desk beside my bed. Giving me a slight smile, Jason watched as I answered it. "Uh huh. Okay thanks." I answered as he frowned and once I hung up I saw Jason staring at me, one eyebrow raised.

"What is it?" He asked and I sighed, sitting up before I carefully rebuttoned my shirt. "Well?"

"Well that plan to catch Dredd we've been working on? We might have to start it a little earlier than we planned." I replied and he lay back, staring up at the ceiling. "Sorry but that's the way it goes."

"Yeah, yeah. But I suppose I can trust you so...let's go." Jason answered and I blinked as he raised himself up on his elbows. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"It's just...look don't worry. But I appreciate it." I said, climbing from the bed and he smiled. I didn't even reach the door when his arms wrapped around mine, his lips brushing the back of my neck. "Thank you." I whispered and he chuckled, nibbling my earlobe.

"You owe me for putting myself at risk like this you know?" Jason pointed out and I sighed, wrapping my arms around his.

"Alright but...be careful okay?" I answered back as I tilted my head back, meeting his gaze. "If something happpened to you..." I trailed off when he kissed me, holding me tightly.

We didn't have very long to prepare so I just had to hope that Jason could convince Dredd he had escaped N-Tek. But no amount of finger-crossing could shake the fear I felt as he left my apartment, possibly for the last time.


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'll be fine if you want to back out." I asked Jason who rolled his orange eyes at me. "I was just asking." I muttered and he sighed, hand cupping my chin.

"Look I appreciate the concern but I'll be fine...tricking Dredd. Maybe I should back out right now." Jason swallowed and I sighed this time, leaning close enough to kiss his cheek.

"You'll be fine, okay? You know I trust you. Be very careful though." I answered and he gave me a nervous smile, quickly kissing my cheek before he headed for the canyon. Staying behind in Max Steel's camoflareged Turbo car, I watched with a sinking feeling as Jason adjusted his tie. As he headed further and further away from me I began to wonder if this was a huge mistake. But I had to put my trust in Jason, unlike the rest of my friends who believed he would turn on us the first chance he got.

I know you can do this but please be careful, I thought as I quickly climbed fully inside. Hidden from everyone I watched as my boyfriend disappeared into the canyon, head held high.

"This is a big mistake, Crystal. Maybe we should just rush in there and take Dredd by surprise." Forge said and I quickly shook my head.

"Maybe no one else but me trusts Jason but he'll come through, you'll see." I replied, trying to hide the sudden fear he wouldn't come back. But less than an hour later I heard my phone beep and after quickly closing the door of my office I answered it. "Hello?"

"It's me." Jason answered, his voice strong and I let out a breath. "What, did you think he wouldn't believe me?" He chuckled and I snorted.

"Very funny, Naught. So what happened?" I asked, leaning against the back of my chair. As he started to talk, keeping his voice low I noticed, I grinned. "So you told him that you escaped from N-Tek?"

"I...told him I convinced a gullible agent to unlock my handcuffs." Jason answered after a long pause and I sighed, eyes closing for a moment. "I didn't say it was you."

"No, it's okay. I understand why you had to say that. Go on." I finally replied and he started to explain that, after knocking 'me' out, he hacked into the security systems. Which allowed him to escape without the alarm being raised. I had to admit that that was a great plan, not that I would tell him that any time soon. Especially since I was supposed to be that gullible agent.

Soon Jason mentioned hearing someone nearing his office so he cut the call short before I had a chance to talk further. As I hung up I just had to hope he didn't mess the plan up, or at the very least not until he had backup.

The next time he contacted me a full day had passed and while I helped with tracking down any of N-Tek's enemies, I couldn't help worrying about Jason. Even Kat could see I was getting seriously distracted and after almost leveling one of the many training rooms, she took me aside.

"You're worried about Jason, aren't you?" She said the minute we left the room and I shrugged, arms at my sides. "You know that's not very convincing."

"I know. Look to be honest I'm freaking out on the inside. He's in there with Dredd and if something happened, if Dredd found out he's being double crossed..."I trailed off then, eyes going wide at the thought and Kat shook her head.

"You and I know this is Jason Naught we're talking about. He'll be fine especially with his girlfriend helping him." Kat answered, giving my shoulder a light pat and I nodded not completely convinced.

"Okay I'll try and stay calm. It's just not easy with him not being here." I told her, ignoring the blush that colored my cheeks. "I guess I do really..."

I didn't finish when my phone beeped and I jumped, almost dropping the phone in my panic to answer it. Giving me an eyebrow raise, Kat steadied my hand so I could answer my phone without it ending up in pieces on the floor. Giving her a quick nod I answered it, a sigh escaping when I realized who it was.

"Can you hear me?" Jason asked, right now sitting back in his desk chair. "I'll have to be quick but Dredd's heading towards the city. He was over a dozen Dredd Naughts with him as well as Mega Elementor. He'll call me any minute so I have to go." He added, hanging up before I could say one word.

I quickly relayed the message, confused as to why Jason didn't let me get a word in. As Kat and I hurried towards Forge's office to let him know I started to wonder if Jason was hiding something from me.

"Commander, we have news." I told Forge the moment I cleared the doorway and he looked up, frowning as I repeated what Jason had told me. "We have to stop him."

"We do but you're not on active duty so I want you to stay behind." Forge ordered and I bit my lower lip. "In case we need backup." He added and I nodded, knowing he was trying to make me feel better. As he headed for the hangar I let out a breath, not wanting to admit that I was scared.

I knew Berto would send C.Y.T.R.O as backup but even that wasn't enough to reassure me that Jason wouldn't wind up getting hurt again. But as I found the hangar empty I growled. "I can't believe they left without me."

Instead of waiting around I raced back to my office hoping that nothing bad was going to happen. How wrong I was as by the time I arrived back I heard my phone ring.

"Jason? What's going on?" I asked, immediately hearing a loud explosion in the background. I spent the next few minutes dialing and redailing until I growled, almost throwing the phone to the floor. When it suddenly beeped I jumped the phone slipped from my grasp and I have to dive to the floor to prevent it smashing.

"Crystal...Dredd knows...to come to...oh no." The static drowned out most of Jason's words before I heard a crash and the phone call out.

I knew I should have waited for my friends to get back but after sitting there for almost a full minute fear got the best of me. Racing back to Berto's lab I found him standing in front of his computer and he turned to see me race inside, eyebrow raised.

"What's going on?" He asked as I hurried over, hunching over once I reached his computer.

"Jason...danger." I panted and he frowned, clearly not understanding. "He called me and I could only make out something about Dredd knowing when the call cut out. He's in danger I just know it." I explained once I got my breath back. "I have to help him."

"You're off duty." Berto answered, cringing when I glared at him. "Forge's orders not mine." He quickly added and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Can you track Jason?" I asked and Berto nodded, turning back to his computer. Quickly typing away a light orange dot appeared and he grinned, remembering the tracker I'd clipped to Jason's jacket while he was in the shower. "Thanks, bye." I added, running towards the doorway before Berto had even turned back around.

I hope he's okay, I thought as I quickly headed for the hangar. Only to skid to a halt when I remembered that I had no way to chasing after Jason. Then an idea hit me and I mentally crossed my fingers as I continued towards the hangar to find a lone motocycle sitting there. "First time something's gone right for me in days." I muttered, quickly climbing on and after reving the engine I shot towards one of N-Tek's hidden exits. As the motocycle shot into the canyon I grinned, speeding up as I headed for Jason's last known location. "I hope Dredd doesn't hurt Jason...what am I saying?" I growled to myself as the motocycle sped closer and closer towards the canyon wall.

Seconds later something hit the ground inches from the front wheel and I cried out, the motocycle skidding. Somehow I righted it and I looked up just as a fireball hit the ground again, hitting the cycle dead center. With a startled cry I was flung clear, smacking into the ground and for a few seconds I lay there winded. When the dust cleared I saw Dredd and I yelped, rolling to one side as he lunged for me. "I should have know you were responsible." He growled, hovering above me and I growled as I leapt to my feet.

"Did you hurt him?!" I shouted and he gave me a cold smile, making me angry. Before I could stop myself I rushed him, only to feel his Anti-Turbo energy smack into my chest throwing me back several feet. For once I ignored the pain, rising to my feet just as Dredd's left hand lashed out and I gasped as he gripped my throat. "Let...me go." I growled and he just tightened his grip, eyes glowing under his helmet.

"I don't think so. Ever since he met you, Jason's loyalties have...wavered. With you out of the way he should return to being my servant." Dredd commented, a chuckle emerging as he watched me struggle to free myself.

"He's...not a servant...you bastard." I managed to cough and he growled, throwing me into the motocycle lying on its side. I let out a cry, jarring my back as he stomped towards me. "Picking on...a woman. Pathetic." I spat, feeling warm blood running down my forehead. Without a sound Dredd grabbed my right leg, throwing me again. This time I landed on my stomach, the wind knocked out of me as he came after me again. I was soon bleeding from multiple wounds, my cries of pain fading to whimpers as Dredd kicked me over and over again.

"Nothing to say? That's better. Once I've dealt with you...Naught's next." Dredd laughed, giving me one more kick to the stomach and I screamed hearing a crack. "If you're wondering why no one's coming to help you I sent a dozen Dredd Naughts into the center of Copper Canyon. While N-Tek and Max Steel's distracted no one will be here to save you." Throwing back his head, Dredd's laughter filled the air as I lay on my side. Bleeding and in agony from what I guessed were multiple cracked or broken ribs, I coughed blood spilling onto the dusty floor.

"F...uc..." I tried to curse and Dredd's laughter instantly stopped, followed up by another blast of Anti-Turbo energy I didn't see coming. I never even had the strength to scream as it engulfed my body, my back arching before I slumped to the ground. The last thing I heard was a familar voice calling to me.

"Crystal!"


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter will change to Jason's point of view. Just letting everyone know so there's no confusion.**

"Crystal!" I yelled as I raced towards my girlfriend only for Dredd to slam his fist into my stomach. With a pained yell I hit the dirt as he glared at me.

"I'll deal with you after I finish her off." Dredd growled, turning back to Crystal. When he reached her side he gave her a kick to the stomach. Hearing a weak cry, I narrowed my eyes as Crystal tried to shift away. Too weak to move and with an arm wrapped around her stomach, she tried to drag herself away. But Dredd just laughed and garbbing her am he threw her into the ground, leaving her screaming.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted, rushing to help and Dredd spun around. As I ran I transformed to my Mecha form before I took a swing at Dredd, who ducked following up with a kick that connected. Gasping, I fell to one knee before another kick connected to my chin. That stunned me for a few seconds, allowing Dredd to lift Crystal off the ground. "St...stop it! She's innocent." I coughed, stumbling to my feet as my former master glared at me.

"She is guilty of turning my creation against me. That is punishable by death in my eyes." Dredd growled as Crystal moaned, eyes shut.

"No!" I screamed as his hand glowed, reaching for Crystal's head only to stumble when something slammed into Dredd. With a cry, Crystal slipped from Dredd's grip and I dove to catch her. Safely in my arms, Crystal whimpered as I held her against my chest staring as Max Steel appeared. In Flight Mode, he landed between Dredd and us.

"Thought you could use some help." Max Steel commented and I glared at him before I heard Crystal moaning. Turning my attention back to my girlfriend I froze when she finally opened her eyes. "Get her to N-Tek!" Max Steel yelled as he rushed towards Dredd, the villain having regained his footing.

"Don't need you to tell me that." I grumbled only to finally notice Crystal's eyes. "Why are they...never mind. Come on, I'm getting you to safety." He whispered, climbing to his feet. Every step caused Crystal to whimper and I caught her left hand in mine, clutching it to my chest as I made my way towards a Hopper. I had just reached it when I saw Forge rush out, heading in Dredd's direction until he spotted us.

"What did you do?" He growled just as Crystal cried out, blood dripping from her forehead. "Just get her inside and back to N-Tek. We'll handle this." He added, Kat and Jefferson running towards them. More concerned with the welfare of my girlfriend I quickly nodded, heading inside the waiting Hopper. As soon as I stepped inside a doctor stepped forward, motioning me to place Crystal onto a waiting table. I hesitated until she whimpered, eyes scrunched shut and I relented. With my girlfriend now lying down I watched the doctor check her pulse and heartrate. After a moment I changed back, watching as the doctor gently lifted her shirt.

It wasn't until that moment that I saw the extent of her injuries and I grabbed her hand as she lifted her head, eyes staring into mine. "Jason?" She whispered only to shudder and just for a moment her eyes started to close.

"Don't let her fall asleep!" The doctor shouted so suddenly I jumped and Crystal's eyes shot open, eyes searching mine.

"It's okay, he scared me too." I admited and she managed a weak grin, wincing when the doctor touched her ribs. "I have a confession to make." I began and she blinked when I started to talk.

"So...you're an...android?" She whispered and I nodded, eyes narrowing when the doctor prodded her abdoman too hard. When she hissed I glared at the doctor who took no notice of me, apologizing instead to Crystal. "Why...didn't you...tell me?" She whimpered.

"I...thought you wouldn't be with me if you knew I wasn't human. I wanted to tell you but...I never could bring myself to.." I trailed off when Crystal lifted her hand and I grasped her hand as she held it against my cheek.

"I...don't care about that. I...love you for you." Crystal whispered and I smiled as she gave me a tiny smile. Only for her eyelids to flutter and I quickly changed the subject.

"So how do you think Max Steel's doing against..." The sudden impact against the Hopper knocked the doctor and I to the floor. With a groan, Crystal grabbed the side of the table which stopped her from joining us. "Never mind. I can guess." I muttered, rubbing my head and Crystal gave me a weak laugh.

"Maybe...we should...leave." Crytsal whispered and I nodded as our pilot finally got the message. As the Hopper lifted off I kept a firm grip on Crystal's hand, making small talk to keep her awake.  
It wasn't until we arrived back at N-Tek that I noticed just how pale Crystal's skin looked and after I insisted on carrying her into the base, I asked her a question.

"How...I feel?" Crystal whispered and I nodded, her arms wrapped around my neck as we walked towards the Medical Room. "Like crap." She answered and I let out a laugh, her own giggle joining mine before she gasped. Just for a split second she clutched her chest and I stopped, looking directly at her face. "Just...a little woozy. I'll...be fine" She coughed and I picked up the pace, immediately followed by three personal in white lab coats.

The one from the Hopper, whose ID badge read 'Christopher', asked me to set Crystal down on the nearest bed and I complied. I had planned on staying at her side until I was sure she was going to be okay. But one of the doctors ordered me out, even going as far as to push me towards the door. I glared at him, ready to fight back until Crystal called out.

"Jason, I'll be fine. Just wait outside for me, okay?" She said, her voice strong and after locking eyes with her I finally nodded. Not giving the doctors a second glance I headed outside, head held high. But after exiting the room I let out a breath, glancing towards the doorway as I crossed my fingers that she would be okay.

Having no idea how long until I would be allowed back inside I chose to wait, finding a spot to the left of the doorway. The floor was freezing and I grimaced, wondeing if I should move somewhere else. Then I remembered just how badly Dredd had hurt Crystal and so I stayed put, not even noticing the cold though that could have been due to my legs falling asleep soon afterwards.

 _Maybe I could have protected Crystal better if I'd stopped Dredd_ , I thought as I sat there. It wasn't until I heard a voice and that made me look up. The moment I saw Max and Steel, both grinning and talking like nothing bad had happened I glared. I climbed to my feet and they both stopped talking. "You were supposed to be a hero!" I roared, gripping Max's throat before he could react. Surprised, he stared as I lifted him off the floor only for Steel to strike my hand with his Turbo energy. The pain caused me to lose my grip and Max moved back as I growled, still angry.

"That wasn't my fault, she's your girlfriend." Max shot back, rubbing his throat with an open palm and I stepped forward just as Forge finally showed up. Quicker than I thought the old man could move he moved between us, shaking his head at me.

"Back away now. Unless you want to be locked up again, Naught." Forge warned and my eyes went wide, unable to believe he was threatening me again. "Dredd did this to Crystal, not Max so calm down." He added a little quieter this time and I sighed. Running a hand through my hair I looked towards the doorway and Max frowned, glancing towards Steel.

"They won't let you inside, will they?" Max asked, his voice a little croaky and I nodded my gaze fixed on the open doorway. "She'll be fine." He added, heading away from us. As soon as Max and Steel left I clenched and unclenched my fists, unable to figure out why my heart felt so heavy.

"You're afraid." Forge said and I blinked, head turning back to the commander. "That Crystal won't survive what Dredd did to her." He explained, sighing when I glared at him.

It took all of my self-control not to attack him but the threat of being imprisoned again hung in the air. Eventually even Commander Forge left and so I resumed waiting outside the Medical Bay, wishing I had been the one to fight Dredd.

Several hours passed before I heard footsteps coming from inside the Medical Bay and I struggled to my feet, legs stiff from the cold to see Doctor Christopher emerg from the doorway.

"Is Crystal going to be okay?" I asked only to see Doctor Christopher shake his head and I frowned. The sight of his gloves, covered in what I guessed was Crystal's blood, unnerved me.

"Two of her ribs are shattered and the broken pieces of bone have penetrated her organs, causing heavy internal bleeding. We've managed to slow the bleeding but we can't stop it. I'm very sorry but there's nothing more we can do for her." He told me and I frowned, not completely sure what I was hearing.

"That can't be right. Are you saying she might never recover?" I asked and he sighed, pulling off a pair of bloodstained gloves.

"What I'm saying, Mr Naught, is that Crystal is dying and there's nothing anyone can do for her." He said as he stared back at me. My reaction left both of us shocked when I fell to my knees with a dull thud, the shock of the news hitting me like a blast of my former master's Anti-Turbo energy.

Still on my knees I didn't even hear the doctor's next words but for some strange reason I could hear another, fainter voice calling for me. Before he could stop me I stumbled to my feet, shoving past Doctor Christopher as I hurried into the Medical Bay.

Finding Crystal sitting up, an IV drip hooked to one hand and another hooked to what appeared to be a heart monitor she gave me a tiny smile. "Hey." She whispered and I almost tripped over my own feet hurying to her side. "Heh...you're really funny...you know that?" She giggled only to cough and I reached over, gently rubbing her back.

"I didn't really think so." I replied, giving her an amused smile until I saw the dark circles under her eyes. She must of sensed something off as Crystal stared at me, eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"I'm...dying, aren't I?" She coughed and I blinked, shocked until she glared at me. "Tell me the truth!" She shouted and my eyes went wide, the heart monitor beeping so loud it almost drowned out the sound of footsteps rapidly heading our way. "Please...just be honest." She whispered and I finally nodded, unable to lie to her.


	21. Chapter 21

**And now back to Crystal :)**

When Doctor Christopher rushed in, clipboard in hand, he saw me lying with my head resting on a pillow. Giving me a smile he headed towards the bed to find Jason standing nearby, a slight frown on his face.

"It's true, isn't it?" I asked and getting a nod confirmed my worse fears. "I knew it." I whispered, closing my eyes as the tears started. As I started to cry, sniffing at first, I felt Jason's hand squeeze mine. That's all it took and I began to sob, cries filling the room. Giving us some privacy, Doctor Christopher left as Jason rested his forehead against mine.

Soon, exhausted by everything I started to fall asleep. "Crystal?" Jason whispered, lifting his head to find his girlriend with her eyes closed. Once he was sure that she wasn't going to wake anytime soon he left after resting her hand on her chest.

After he left the room, Jason leant against the wall still trying to process what the doctor had told him. _I can't believe that she's dying,_ he thought. As the news finally hit he felt his cheek grow wet. Before he could figure out why Max and Steel approached only to stop when Jason lifted his head.

"Is he..actually crying?" Max asked Steel who shrugged. Before they could get a closer look, Jason hurriedly wiped his eyes and stepped past them.

"Well that was rude." Steel muttered as they continued towards the Medical Bay. It wasn't until a few minutes later, while Jason was wandering the base that the former villain found himself in front of his office. Having nowhere else to go he walked inside and after finding his chair he sat heavily in it.

"What am I going to do? Crystal saves me and there's nothing I can do for her except slowly watch her die in front of my eyes." Jason muttered, glaring at the computer sitting on the desk. In a sudden fit of anger he leapt from his chair and grabbed the computer, hurling it towards the nearest wall. With a loud crash it broke apart and Jason growled. In a heartbeat the anger burned itself out leaving only grief and after a moment Jason fell to his knees, silent tears streaming down his face.

It wasn't until Kat came to check on me that I knew something was wrong.

"Crystal, how are you feeling?" She asked and I sighed, eyes shut to stop a neverending flow of tears. "It's okay." She quickly added but I just shook my head, remembering Jason and the doctor's words.

"I know I'm only going to get worse. It's so unfair. I finally find a guy who isn't just using me, that loves me for me and I'm now I'm..." I couldn't bring myself to say that word so I swallowed instead. "Where...is Jason? I thought for sure he'd be here." I whispered and Kat sighed, looking towards the doorway.

"No one knows. After you fell asleep he just...disappeared." She replied and I opened my eyes. "Maybe he just needs some time to think."

"Isn't someone going to find him? He could be lost or something could have happened to him." I asked, keeping my anger in check. "I have to find him." I said, attempting to sit up but the room spun and Kat pressed a hand to my shoulder. When I finally realized I was too weak to move I sniffed.

"Crystal, we'll find him. Max and Steel are looking for him right now" Kat told me but I just shook my head, not caring if she saw me crying.

"No one cares if he leaves, do they? No one but me and me alone." I growled, angry at my so called friends. "I'm the only one who trusts him." I whispered, feeling light-headed. In a few seconds I started to fall asleep and that's when Kat left, having decided to help.

"Kat, how's Crystal?" Jefferson asked and she sighed, not sure what to tell her closest friend. "That bad, huh?" He said and she nodded. "Commander Forge wants us to meet in the Com Room."

"Does he know where Jason went?" Kat asked as they headed towards the Com Room. Getting a blank look from her friend she sighed. "Never mind. I guess Crystal was right." She muttered as they neared the room.

"I called you here to see if anyone knows the whereabouts of Jason Naught?" Commander Forge asked, Max Steel standing beside him.

"I thought Crystal was the only one who noticed." Kat answered.

"I may have a lead, Chief." Berto called out, running into the room and as everyone watched he hurried towards the computer. "Using the tracking device Crystal planted on him, I've managed to trace his steps back to this building." He said as the THI building appeared on a map.

"Wait, THI? Why is he there?" Steel asked, detaching from his friend as Max nodded. "I wonder if Molly knows?"

"I know. He's actually standing in my office right now." Molly answered at that exact moment, her face appearing onscreen.

"Then why haven't you arrested him?" Max asked and Steel rolled his eye at his best friend. "I was just asking. He is Dredd's lackey."

"Not since he tried to murder Crystal." Jason answered, turning his head slightly to glare at Max. "But that's not important right now...she is." He added, eyes downcast for a moment.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that, Naught. What do you have in mind?" Forge asked and Jason's lips curled up for a moment.

"Even if the doctors at N-Tek say there's no hope for Crystal, I can't just sit back and watch her die. I have to do something and this company can help." Jason told them, holding something metal in his hands. "If you'll help me save her."

"Crystal's our friend so of course we'll help. What do you need?" Molly answered, looking at the object in his hands. In a few minutes Jason explained what he intended to do to save Crystal.

"But wasn't surgery out of the question?" Steel asked once Jason finished talking and the ex-villain glared at him.

"If we don't do anything she's going to die! I'm not letting that happen!" Jason shouted, shoulders shaking until Molly set her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry but I need to do this to save her, even if everyone says it's impossible." He whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Okay we'll help as much as we can. But who's going to tell Crystal?" Kat asked and Jason gave him a weak smile.

"I will." Jason answered as he headed for the door. By the time he arrived back at N-Tek, I was sitting up. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked me and I gave him a tiny grin, one arm drapped over my stomach.

"A little sore but I'll...oh yeah." I muttered, remembering and Jason sighed. Moving to my side he reached over, gently holding my hand in his. "Something wrong?"

"Actually...I don't want to get your hopes up but I have a plan." Jason asked and I lifted my head, eyes wide. "Just calm down and let me explain, okay?" He chuckled and I nodded, squeezing his hand. "It won't be easy but..." Once he finished telling me his idea I stared.

"Wait so I'll have cybernetic parts? Does that mean I'll be like you?" I joked, a weak laugh coming from my lips. "Sorry...still not feeling so good."

"You don't need to apologize. Maybe not exactly like me but you'll be stronger. Hmm maybe that's not a good idea." Jason answered, grinning when I playfully punched his shoulder. "But before I get ahead of myself...it's going to be touch and go if the cybernetics take hold."

"I know...at least it's a chance." I whispered, resting my head against his when Jason leant forward. "Will it hurt?"

"After the surgeries...yes it will. I'll take care of you, I promise." Jason replied, seeing my eyes well. "Shh it's going to be okay." He muttered as I buried my face in his neck, quietly sobbing. Feeling his hand stroking my head made me feel a little better and I sighed, eyes closing. "Crystal, are you awake?" He asked and I opened my eyes to find his orange eyes staring into mine.

"Hmm?" I mumbled and he chuckled, gently pushing my shoulder until I lay back. "Sorry...still a little sleepy."

"You don't need to apologize for being injured. Just sleep while I get the details worked out. Besides you need your strength for the surgeries so you're eating once you wake up." Jason told me and I smiled at him, my eyes drifting closed. I felt his lips brush against my forehead then nothing.


	22. Chapter 22

"So when will the first surgery start?" I asked and Jason chuckled. "What?"

"You have a piece of lettuce on your chin." He answered and I blushed, reaching up to brush it off. "You're a really messy eater." He commented and I rolled my eyes, taking extra care with the rest of my sandwich.

"Make fun why don't you." I grumbled, setting the plate down on my lap and he grinned. Taking it from me, Jason couldn't resist giving my cheek a quick kiss. "So are you going to answer my question?"

"In twenty four hours. Until then we need to make sure you're strong enough." Doctor Christopher said and I nodded, clenching my hands so no one would see them shaking. Of course Jason glanced over seeing them shaking though he didn't mention it until the doctor left.

"Crystal, I know you're scared but you don't need to hide it." Jason told me and I snorted, looking towards the left wall instead. "After everything we've been through I thought you would be honest."

"That's actually pretty funny coming from you." I muttered, closing my eyes for a moment. "Look I'm tired so could you please leave?" I added and that's when Jason shook his head, moving to my side.

"Look I can see your shoulders shaking. Just stop acting so tough for once because it's not fooling anyone." Jason said and I finally opened my eyes, tears weling in my eyes.

"If you want honest then...I'm terrified. What if the cybernetics don't take? What if my heart gives out and I die on the operating table? What if..." I trailed off when he knelt. Feeling his arms wrapped tightly around me made me bury my face in his hair, sobbing.

"Crystal, I promise you'll be fine." Jason told me later once my tears dried up. Even with his reassurances I wasn't sure I believed that though I really didn't have much of a choice. "Now do you want something else to eat? Maybe another glass of water?" He asked, indicating my empty cup.

"I'd love a glass of soda." I asked, sighing when he shook his head. "You're no fun." I muttered and his lips curled up, giving me a tiny smile.

"Crystal, you know that you can only drink water. Anything else might upset your stomach and that's the last thing you need right now. Pouting won't work either, though it is very cute." Jason told me and I crossed my arms, trying to stay angry. Which didn't work when he kissed me gently, one hand stroking my cheek.

"Okay, I'll listen. For now anyway. Could you get me another ham and lettuce sandwich?" I asked and he nodded, rising to leave the room.

He returned a few minutes later, wrapped sandwich in hand to find his girlfriend lying on her back, eyes closed.

"Trust you to fall asleep when I've only been gone a few minutes." Jason pretend scolded and she sighed. "Still I guess you really need the rest. I'll come back soon."

Setting down the sandwich on the table nearby, Jason left as quietly as possible. He returned a few hours later to find me awake and once I saw him I gave him a smile.

"Hey. Thanks for the sandwich." I said the moment he entered the room and he cocked an eyebrow. "Oh and for checking up on me too."

"I came past to tell you that it's almost time for your first surgery." Jason replied and my eyes went wide. "Crystal, it's okay. Just take a deep breath." He told me, a little scared as I tried to breathe through my sudden panic.

"I'm...okay. Alright I'm scared." I gasped, my heart beating faster. "Can you blame me?"

"Not really." Jason answered, running his hand through my hair. "At least you have an excuse."

"Crystal, I just need to check your heart rate." Doctor Christopher told me and I relaxed, somewhat as he entered the room. Jason moved back to let the doctor near me though I noticed he still kept a close eye on me, probably making sure I was okay. "Okay, your heart seems to be strong so we can start your surgery whenever you think you're up to it."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I replied, looking directly at the doctor and he nodded. Too focused on my own nerves I didn't see Jason frown. It wasn't until two more doctors arrived a few minutes later that I realized just how big a chance I was taking. Especially when one was about to insert an IV into my left hand and that's exactly when I panicked.

"Crystal, calm down. It's just a needle." Jason said and I glared at him, feeling like my heart was going to burst. "Just take a deep breath, okay? You'll be alright." He whispered and I nodded, trying to stay calm but I couldn't help a tiny yelp of pain as the needle slipped into my hand. "It didn't hurt that much." He chuckled and I snorted, avoiding his eyes.

"Now you might start feeling a little sleepy soon. It's just the anaesthetic." Doctor Christopher warned me and I nodded, still feeling pretty alert. "The first procedure will be to check your injuries and assess where to begin with your surgery." He explained and I nodded again. It wasn't until he continued that I began to feel a little sleepy.

"Crystal?" Jason said, the first to notice my eyes half closed and I blinked. In a space of a minute I started to feel really tired and I lay back, still listening to Doctor Christopher.

"Crystal, can you hear me?" Doctor Christopher said and when he didn't get an answer he turned to the other two doctors in the room. "Let's get her into surgery." He said and in a few minutes they were wheeling Crystal towards a spare lab set aside to perform the complex and difficult surgery.

Jason followed close behind, not taking his eyes from his girlfriend until they reached the lab. As Crystal was wheeled inside he tried to follow only for Doctor Christopher to block his path and he frowned. "You need to stay outside and wait. I'm sorry but that's the way it is." He told Jason who glared at him. The doctor turned around and Jason tried again to follow only to find Commander Forge standing there.

"What do you want?" He asked and Forge sighed, seeing the anger on Jason's face.

"You need to stay outside. I know you're worried about Crystal but some of our best doctors are working on her." Forge explained as Jason chewed his lip, glancing towards the doorway. The doctors didn't reappeared until almost five hours later and as Jason looked up, he watched as Doctor Christopher walked over.

"How's Crystal?" Jason asked as Doctor Christopher removed his gloves.

"Right now she's under a strong painkiller but we've managed to locate the pieces of her ribs that broke off. We've removed them and soon we'll need to attach the cybernetics THI developed to repair them. But for now Crystal needs to recover for a day or so before we can attempt the surgery. Even then we don't know if the cybernetics will take and the risk of infection is high." Doctor Christopher explained and Jason nodded, looking towards the doorway.

"What about her eyes? They've been red ever since Dredd attacked her." Jason asked and the doctor sighed, taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

"We'll need to replace her iris and cornea. They're too badly damaged to leave and if we don't, she'll eventually go blind." Doctor Christopher said and Jason sighed. "You can go and see her, just for a few minutes." He added and Jason managed a smile before hurrying into the makeshift surgery.

"Crystal, can you hear me?" He whispered, finding his girlfriend lying on a gurney. When she didn't respond he reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "If you can hear me squeeze my hand." He asked, taking a seat beside her motionless body.

It seemed like an age before Jason felt Crystal weakly squeeze his hand and as he watched she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey." I whispered and he smiled, his other hand reaching up to gently stroke my forehead.

"How do you feel?" Jason asked and I gave him a grin, trying to sit up. "That's a very bad idea." He grinned as I lay back with a groan.

"To answer your question...like crap." I muttered and he chuckled, clearly enjoying himself. "How is that funny?"

"Not that. I'm just glad you're awake and okay." Jason answered and I sighed when his gaze fell towards the floor. "I was...afraid you wouldn't."

"I'm fine, Naught so quit worrying so much. I'm stronger than I look or did you forget that?" I replied and he looked up, giving me a smile. "That's better." I whispered, letting out a sudden yawn.

"You should be sleeping, not answering questions." Jason told me, about to rise until I gripped his hand tighter.

"Could you...stay until I fall asleep?" I whispered and he nodded, taking a seat beside me again. "Thanks...Jason."

I closed my eyes and almost immediately I fell into a deep sleep.

Waiting a few minutes, Jason leant in close and after checking that she was asleep he gently kissed her forehead.

"I'll come back, okay?" He said but of course she didn't answer and he sighed. Gently moving her hands onto her stomach, Jason wandered out of the room after one final glance at his sleeping girlfriend.

It wasn't until two days later that I woke to find Jason sitting in a chair beside my bed. Feeling a little more alert this time, I managed to sit up. "Good morning. Want something to eat?" Jason asked and I opened my mouth to reply only for my stomach to answer for me. "I'll take that as a yes." He teased, handing me a wrapped sandwich.

I rolled my eyes as I unwrapped it, finding a different one this time. "Thanks, Jason." I told him before I took a bite of the ham, cheese and lettuce sandwich. I had only just finished it in a few mouthfuls when he handed over another (cheese and tomato this time) along with a glass half full of water. Once I saw the two tablets in his hand I sighed.

"It's for your surgery. I know you don't like taking medicine but it's Doctor Christopher's order not mine." Jason explained and I nodded, swallowing the tablets. I grimaced, quickly taking a bite of my sandwich along with a sip of my water.

"Okay that tasted gross." I grumbled and Jason laughed, his head tilted back a little. A little annoyed at him I still grinned at him, grateful that my boyfriend was a kinder person than I gave him credit for. "Hah, hah." I sighed, returning my attention back to my sandwich.

This one disappeared as quickly as the first and as I finished my water, Jason grinned. Reaching over he gently held my hand, running the fingers of his other hand over mine. "I'm glad you're alright." He said and I blinked, a little shocked by that. "I mean it."

"Yeah I know you do, just caught me off guard. I appreciate everything you've done for me especially the last few days since I was hurt." I replied, giving his hand a squeeze and he nodded not hiding the smile that appeared on his lips.

"You're welcome." Jason answered, leaning in and I grinned as his lips brushed against mine. But our kiss was interrupted by Doctor Christopher and I groaned as Jason sat back, eyes narrowed. "Could have timed that better." He grumbled and Doctor Chrisopher gave us both a smile.

"Sorry but I need to check your vitals. It is my job after all." He explained as Jason took his hands away from mine, standing and moving clear so the doctor could move closer to me. He spent a few minutes checking my heart rate and pulse before he straightened. "You've recovered from the first surgery but we need to implant the cybernetics as soon as possible. This surgery will take several hours, maybe even a full day which will allow for time to check for rejection. Then we can work on repairing your eyes."

"My eyes?" I asked, one hand reaching towards my face. "What's wrong with them?"

"I didn't want to alarm you but they're red from internal bleeding. If we don't operate soon you'll go irreversably blind." Doctor Christopher replied and I felt my heart speed up. "Please calm down."

"It's not very nice telling me I'll go blind. Thanks for springing that one me." I grumbled as Jason stiffled a grin. "So when will you start the surgery?" I asked only to see two more doctors walk into the room and I paled.

"Deep breaths, okay? You'll be alright." Jason told me and I nodded, fighting the shakes. As they wheeled me into surgery aka the spare lab I saw Jason watching me and I tried to grin, failing when my lower lip quivered. As soon as they wheeled me into the makeshift surgery, one of the doctors (with the nametag 'Felix) inserted a small needle into my IV drip tube. I thought that it was probably anaesthetic again because it didn't take too long before I started feeling a little weak.

I think someone asked me something, maybe telling me about the surgery before I blacked out.


	23. Chapter 23

"Jason, you're not seriously thinking about staying there during the whole surgery?" Forge asked and Jason looked up from his spot just outside Surgery.

"So what if I am? What business is it of yours?" Jason muttered as he glared up at the Commander and Forge sighed.

"Look maybe a better use of your time would be to help us search for Dredd. He is your master after all." Forge replied as Jason climbed to his feet, dusting off his jacket pants.

"My time is better spent waiting for Crystal and besides he's no longer my master. How should I know where he is." Jason shot back, adjusting his tie as Forge ran a hand through his hair.

"Like I've said before, Crystal is in safe hands. Besides don't you want to capture the man who hurt her?" Forge asked and Jason sighed, fiddling with his tie.

"Of course I do but I'm not leaving here until I know Crystal's going to pull through." Jason explained, turning back to makeshift surgery room just as Max and Steel arrived.

"How's Crystal?" Steel asked, getting a frown from Max who clearly wanted to ask the same question.

"She's still in surgery which you'd know if anyone actually cared." Jason muttered, returning to his spot on the floor. "Now if you'll excuse me..." Sitting down he leant against the wall only for Max to step towards the doorway. "Don't even think about taking one step inside." Jason growled and Max stared as he rose from the floor, his orange eyes glowing as he glared down at the Turbo user.

"Max, no one's allowed inside unless the doctors say we can enter. Besides don't you have homework to finish?" Forge asked, distracting Jason who sat heavily on the floor again.

"But Berto had a new Turbo mode he wanted to test out. Can't I do it later?" Max whined and Jason bit back a grin as Forge rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.

"Alright but then you're finishing your homework." Forge finally agreed and with a quick grin, Max raced towards Berto's lab leaving Steel to rush after him. Once they were out of earshot, Forge started for his office. "You can stay there and wait for Crystal to get better or you can help N-Tek find Dredd. It's your choice so I'll be waiting for your answer in the Com Room." He told Jason who raised an eyebrow, watching as the commander left him.

Forge wasn't at all surprised when Jason entered the Com Room a few minutes later. "I'm here so...what can I do to help?" Jason asked after a pause and Forge nodded. Using the computer, Jason hacked into Dredd's computer back at the base. But even with his brilliant hacking skills, Jason was a little worried that his former master/creator knew what he was doing.

But when nothing happened after several hours of work, Jason let out a breath stretching his back. "Nothing. All that work and he's not even there. Wasting my time standing here doing nothing." Jason complained, sorely tempted to kick the console if Forge hadn't been present.

"I didn't think Dredd would return to his old base if he knew we'd be looking for him." Forge commented and Jason narrowed his eyes, angry he'd been used. "Still at least we know for sure he's not in Copper Canyon." He added, staring back at Jason.

Before Jason could reply they heard someone clearing their throat. Turning towards the door, Jason stared as Doctor Christopher entered the room. Once he saw the bloodstained gloves, Jason paled until the doctor gave him a quick nod.

"Crystal's out of surgery." Doctor Christopher explained and Jason started to head for the door, only for the doctor to block it. "But she's under heavy sedation and can't see visitors." With that he turned back, intending to head back to check on Crystal until Jason narrowed his eyes.

"Let Doctor Christopher do his job, Naught." Forge told him and Jason actually listened, letting the doctor go without an argument. "Instead of making trouble you need to keep searching for Dredd. We need to know where he is and if he's planning anything."

"Hmph." Jason snorted, angry at being used but he listened. Returning to the computer he started to type in a line of code, using the search for Dredd to distract him from worrying about Crystal.

A day went by before Forge called a temporary halt to their search and Jason sighed, giving his back a stretch. "All day and nothing." Jason muttered only to flinch when Forge clapped him on the shoulder, nearly knocking the ex-villain into the keyboard.

"Don't let it get to you. Take a break and get something to eat." Forge suggested, leaving the Com Room as Jason stared at him.

"Maybe you can rest but I can't...not while Crystal's still not awake." Jason muttered, deciding to head into the surgery despite being warned not to. He had only just moved past the doorway when he suddenly felt woozy, leaning against the wall to keep himself upright. "Can't believe I'm saying this but...maybe Forge was right." He groaned, shaking his head to clear it. Remembering exacty where the cafeteria was from his trips with Crystal, Jason made a detour to get something to eat.

 _That's much better_ , Jason thought to himself as he took another sip of his coffee. _Didn't realize I needed a break so badly,_ as he set the cup down. _It's a pleasant surprise working for someone who doesn't threaten you._

After spending a few minutes just relaxing, Jason dropped his empty coffee cup into the trashbin before heading into the hallway. "I wonder if Crystal's awake yet?" He muttered as he turned the corner, immediately knocked on his rear by Max Steel. Jason climbed to his feet straightening his sleeves then his tie, a sour look on his face.

"Sorry about that." Max said and Jason snorted, not even looking directly at him. "Doctor Christopher said you can see Crystal." As soon as the words left his mouth, Max watched as Jason hurried away. "A thank you would have been nice." He muttered and Steel shrugged, not at all surprised by the ex-villain's reaction.

"Max, I think he's more concerned about Crystal right now. Don't let it worry you." Steel replied, arms crossed as he looked at his partner. As Jason ran full pelt towards the makeshift surgery his thoughts were on his girlfriend and her current condition.

 _I hope she's okay because the last thing we need right now is more bad news_ , he thought as he saw the room several feet away. Slowing, Jason took a few seconds to catch his breath before he stepped inside. After he cleared the doorway his heart skipped a beat when he saw Crystal lying motionless in the gurney. Quickly moving to her side he stared down at her, looking at her pale face.

"Crystal, are you awake?" He whispered. Nothing happened and he frowned, reaching for her hand only to hear a voice.

"Crystal's still unconscious due to the painkillers she needs and the blood transfusion. We'll keep her sedated until we can be sure her body won't reject the cybernetics and if her body recovers we'll wake her up." Doctor Christopher explained and Jason sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Will she recover?" Jason asked and Doctor Christopher nodded after a pause, taking his eyes off Jason to look over at his patient. "What about her eyes?"

"We'll operate on them as soon as Crystal's strong enough. Until then we'll keep a close eye on her. You're welcome to stay for a few minutes if you would like." Doctor Christopher replied, a tiny smile appearing as Jason disappeared for a minute only to reappear with a chair. Leaving the room, Doctor Christopher let out a breath.

"I don't know why he sounded worried, you're a fighter." Jason commented as he took Crystal's hand in his. "You did go toe to toe with me so that's a point to you right there. No answer, huh? Actually it's kind of nice to have you agreeing with me for once."

Jason didn't know how long he spent sitting with Crystal until Kat walked in, interrupting his time. He was all set to make a sarcastic comment until Kat shook her head.

"I know you want to stay with Crystal but Commander Forge wants to speak to you." Kat explained and he nodded, rising from the chair. Setting her hand back on her stomach, Jason leant down to give Crystal's forehead a kiss before he followed Kat outside. "You really care about Agent Crystal don't you?" She asked and Jason stopped walking, raising an eyebrow at Kat who shrugged. "Never mind." She added, heading towards the Comm Room.

After he started following her, Jason gave her a lopsided grin. "I think I do. She means a lot to me."

When I finally woke, my vision blurred I saw something hovering just in front of me. I slowly blinked, hoping I could make it out and when I couldn't I grimaced.

"Just relax, Crystal. You can't see right now because Doctor Christopher put eyedrops into your eyes. They need time to heal from the surgery." Someone said and I relaxed, feeling a hand gently squeeze mine. "It's Jason by the way."

"I might be blind right now but I'm not stupid." I replied and I heard him laugh, a chair squeaking near me. "Wait, what surgery?"

"Your eyes needed to be repaired after Dredd...well the fight. Try and keep up, Crystal." Jason answered and I sighed, head lying on a pillow. "Don't look so upset." He added and I tried to nod, soon finding I couldn't lift my head. "Hey you're suppose to stay lying down."

"That's all I've been doing since I got here." I complained, making a slight noise when he kissed me. "Missed you doing that." I told him and he chuckled, a kiss brushed against my throat this time.

"I've missed you. You don't know how weird it is going to sleep without you curled up next to me." Jason said, listening intently when I sighed as he nuzzled my neck. "I'm...sorry you got hurt." He whispered, moving just out of reach and I sighed again.

"It wasn't your fault. How many times do I have to remind you?" I scolded, struggling to find his hands in the darkness. He must have seen my hands shaking because I felt his hands clutch mine. "You saved my life, trying to fight Dredd to protect me. So don't act like you did nothing."

"Okay, I'll stop complaining if you will." Jason said and I grinned, at least I think I did. "So...how are you feeling right now?" He asked, hands holding mine.

"Sore all over. How long do I have to stay here?" I asked him and he sighed, fingers stroking my cheek. Somehow I found his hand and pressed it against my cheek, not seeing the smile that broke across Jason's face. "A week? Longer?"

"A week most likely. Of course you can't leave N-Tek even then so we're both going to be stuck here. Doctors orders, not mine." Jason said and I snorted, earning a chuckle. "Yeah that's what I thought you'd say. But at least we can stay in your dorm." He added, brushing a kiss against my nose and I coughed.

"Maybe that's a good thing I'm...staying here." I muttered, feeling a little woozy all of a sudden. Jason must have noticed me slowly shaking my head because he removed his hands from mine.

"Crystal, get some rest okay? I'll come back to check on you." Jason told me and my lips quivered. "Crystal, calm down. Look I'll stay right here until you fall asleep. Deal?"

"Okay...thanks." I mumbled, not really wanting him to leave me. I had only just closed my eyes when I heard voices outside the room. Before I fell asleep I thought I heard someone mentioning my eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

"I can't believe that my eyes...aren't my own anymore." I muttered, staring up at the ceiling. Since waking up an hour ago I had been visited by Max, Steel and Kat. With my vision still blurry I had to guess at the voices until they realized and told me who was who. Just as they were leaving I made out the outline of Jason who grinned at me or I thought so anyway.

"Crystal, your eyes were too badly damaged to be saved. If we hadn't operated on them...you would have gone blind." Doctor Christopher sighed as I rested my arm against my stomach, grimacing a little despite the painkillers being pumped through my system.

"Okay, I understand but it's going to be weird looking in the mirror from now on. Not that I do." I replied, cheeks burning as Jason laughed. Where the office chair had originally come from I had no idea but apparently Jason thought it was his now, judging by the way he lounged in it.

"I bet you spend hours looking at your reflection." Jason teased and I growled, eyes turned towards the wall.

"If you need anything just call." Doctor Christopher told me and I nodded, not looking at Jason who shrugged. Once the doctor had left us, Jason moved his chair closer and I turned back to find him sitting right beside the bed.

"Okay you need to stop doing that. I still can't see you very well and with you suddenly appearing like that..." I trailed off when he took my hand in his and I snorted, unable to hide a tiny smile.

"Then I'll stop but it is fun startling you." Jason replied and I shook my head, eyes narrowed at him. Right until he leant so close our noses were touching and my smile grew, waiting a little impatiently for him to kiss me. He was about to when he hesitated and before I knew it, he was sitting in his chair. "Right so how are you feeling?"

"Aww what happened to that kiss?" I complained and he gave me a one handed shrug, not even answering. "Jason, is something wrong? Lately you've been...a little distant to me."

"What are you talking about, Crystal?" Jason asked as I fiddled with the very edge of the blanket.

"There's the fact you haven't kissed me in days and it's not like we haven't been alone. I know you're worried about my recovery but kissing me won't hurt." I explained and he sighed, raising from his chair. "Jason?"

"I...have to go. I'll get you something to eat, okay?" Jason told me, not waiting for my answer as he headed out the door. I watched him go, chewing my lip before I felt my cheek grow wet. Once I was sure he couldn't hear me I covered my face with one hand, tears running from my eyes. I was feeling so miserable I didn't even hear a knock before someone stepped into the room.

"Crystal, I just came past to...are you okay?" Kat's voice asked and I lifted my head, wiping my eyes. "What did he do?" She sighed and I shook my head, sniffling as she grabbed something from a cupboard. "Here." She said, handing me a box of tissues.

I only knew that by the feel of them and as I blew my nose, she borrowed the chair Jason had vacated. "He doesn't like me anymore." I sniffed, grabbing a fresh tissue to wipe my eyes this time. "Doesn't even want to kiss me anymore."

"I think I know what the problem is. He's afraid of hurting you and after everything that's happened I can say I'm not surprised." Kat said and I gave her a tiny nod, still sniffing. What we didn't know was that Jason was right outside the door, a wrapped sandwich in his hands. Hearing voices he paused, listening as Kat and I talked about the last few days.

"I guess so but he should just come out and say what he's feeling." I replied, only to shake my head at that. "Getting a guy to admit his feelings, yeah like that's going to happen." I added with a smile as Kat laughed. Even Jason cracked a grin from outside before he knocked lightly on the doorway. "Who is it?" I called out.

"Jason, of course." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes at him as he headed closer.

"In case you're clueless I'm blind right now." I remarked as Kat climbed from the chair. Not sitting immediately, Jason handed me something wrapped up. I knew it was a sandwich though that didn't help when both Kat and Jason noticed me struggling to open it. Rolling his eyes towards the ceiling, Jason took it back and as he opened it for me I snorted still annoyed with him.

"I have some paperwork to do so I'll leave you two. Good luck, Crystal." Kat said, giving me a wave (I think) as she headed out the door. With the sandwich unwrapped, Jason handed it back to me and I took a bite.

"What was all that about?" Jason asked, taking a seat and I shrugged at him. "Nope, not taking a shrug as an answer."

"Okay, you won't even kiss me and I want to know what your problem is. I know I'm still recovering from surgery and these past few days I've been...in some pain." I explained, remembering how badly the pain was two days ago.

I remembered waking to an intense pain in my chest and stomach area and as I whimpered, tears running down my cheeks, Jason sat beside me. Even with him by my side I kept whimpering, my body shaking until he called for someone. He made sure that someone increased my pain medication until I was able to sleep without being in any pain. I woke almost twenty-four hours later to find him nearby, gently stroking my forehead. "But that doesn't explain why you're acting so strange. I'm not in a lot of pain right now so you don't have to act like I'm made of glass."

"I just...look can we have this conversation later?" Jason asked and I frowned. "Crystal, why do you keep getting angry at me?"

"I'm not angry at you, Jason. I just wish you'd tell me why you don't want to kiss me." I replied, hands now resting in my lap. Nearby I heard the chair move and when I felt a hand resting on mine I smiled, knowing Jason still cared. "I...wasn't joking when I said I loved you." I whispered, feeling his lips brush against the base of my neck.

"I care about you too. If I made you think I didn't care about you I'm...sorry." Jason said and I sighed, head tilting back as he nuzzled my throat.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." I whispered and he chuckled, nipping the top of my right earlobe. "Hey!" I yelped at the sharp pain.

"Hey I'll admit when I'm wrong...maybe." Jason commented and I snorted, not as convinced. "Okay so maybe I don't always tell you the truth but I only tried to hide the truth from you when I found out you were dying." He told me, sitting back on his chair.

"Okay that lie I appreciate so thanks for that." I said and he gave my hand a squeeze. "Since we're being completely honest right now I have a bit of a confession to make."

Jason went silent as I took a deep breath, steadying myself.

"I came to N-Tek a month before I met you." I said and he nodded. "That part you know but what you don't know is...my family didn't want me to leave our home."

"Why?" Jason asked and I sighed, fiddling with the blanket again. "Crystal, you can tell me anything."

"Okay well...what I never told you is that I come from a rich family." I said, waiting for a response. Getting silence instead I sighed. "Okay so my family were set against me joining N-Tek when I applied and after I was recruited they...refused to help me financally. So that's why I'm so set on staying at N-Tek, I want to be independant."

"So that's why you lost it when you thought Forge had fired you." Jason replied and I nodded, chewing my lower lip. "Oh Crystal..."

"It's okay. They wanted me to stay at home and when I wanted more in life they...kind of lost contact with me. I'm sorry I never told you that I have money, I just can't access it." I finished, taking a deep breath and he squeezed my hand again. "Please don't or I might star...start..." I sniffed then, tears springing into my eyes.

Jason immediately moved closer and I leant forward as he wrapped an arm around me, gently rubbing my back as I cried into his chest. "Shhh it's okay." He whispered as I sobbed, soaking his jacket with my tears.

After a minute I lifted my head and he gave me a tiny smile, lifting his hand to wipe the tears from my face. "I should have told you but...I didn't know how."

"That's okay, Crystal. It took me weeks to tell you I was an android so I think we're even. Besides I think I can help with your money problem." Jason replied and I frowned, curious as to what he meant. "Do you trust me?"

I nodded and he chuckled, leaning in to kiss me. Once we broke apart he stroked my cheek and I gave him a smile before I yawned. "Guess I'm not as well as I thought. Getting a little sleepy." I muttered and he nodded, gently helping me to lie back. Once I was settled he gave my forehead a kiss as my eyes started to close. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was the sound of Jason's footsteps as they receded.

"Can't believe her parents could be that cruel." Jason muttered as he quickly headed for his office. "Still, Dredd is technically my father so..." He shivered, deciding not to continue along that train of thought. Silently he reached his office only to find the remains of his computer lying on the floor and he growled. "Forgot I smashed it. Wonder what I should do now?" He grumbled and that's when he got a brain wave. A few minutes later, Jason reached Crystal's office and after checking that no one was around he moved over to the seat. "I think this will work." He muttered to himself as he sat, his fingers flying over the keyboard.

In a few short minutes he leaned back in Crystal's chair, a grin on his face. _There, that should be enough...for a few months anyway,_ Jason thought wondering how Crystal would react once she knew.


	25. Chapter 25

"Crystal? Crystal, can you hear me?" A voice asked and I let out a groan, pain spiking through my stomach and chest area. "Can you open your eyes?"

"Ugh...can't...I sleep..in peace?" I groaned and someone laughed. Straight away I knew who and I cracked open an eye to find Jason standing on my left side, his face inches from mine. "Whoa...personal space...invasion." I muttered, closing my eye and he chuckled.

"It's good to hear your voice again." Jason commented and that got my attention, my eyes slowly opening to find him with a frown on his face. "Sorry...shouldn't have mentioned it."

"Mentioned...what?" I whispered and he shrugged, not looking at my face when he did. "Jason, what aren't...you telling me?" I growled, coughing and he blinked at me as I raised myself up on my elbows. "No excuses...Naught."

"Okay, okay. Just promise to take it easy." Jason said and I nodded, still staring at him. "Well, you've been in and out of consciousness for the past week."

"Week?" I tried to shout, only to start coughing and he quickly rubbed my back. Once my coughing fit subsided and Jason convinced Doctor Felix this time that I was fine, Jason went into a little more detail. "So my body started to react badly to the medication and that's why I'm feeling so awful?"

"Yes. Apparently you were in worse shape than we thought." Doctor Felix added, not noticing the glare Jason gave him. Or he chose to ignore it completely.

"I don't think you can get any worse than 'dying'. Am I going to be okay?" I asked, feeling woozy all of a sudden and he nodded. "That's a...relief."

"We'll keep monitioring you just in case and in the meantime you should get some rest. You've been through a lot these past weeks." Doctor Felix said and I sighed, leaning back. It felt like I'd just closed my eyes for a minute when I heard Jason's voice again.

"Crystal, I don't know if you're listening but I just wanted to say thank you." Jason whispered and that's right when I felt his lips brush against my forehead. I tried very hard to speak only to feel myself falling asleep to the sound of his retreating footsteps.

It was the sound of someone whistling that woke me and as my eyelids fluttered open I saw Jason standing beside my bed. "I...didn't know you could whistle." I whispered and he paused, grinning.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Jason replied as I pushed myself up. "Here, need a hand?" He chuckled, using his palm to gently lift my arm. Now sitting upright I smiled, feeling better.

"I can't wait to find out more." I said, blushing a little when he cupped my chin. His lips had only just brushed my own when we heard footsteps and I sighed, glancing towards the doorway to see Kat and Jefferson. "Hey. Could have timed that a little better but...nice to see you both."

"Nice to see you're awake." Kitt said as she and Jefferson walked through the door.

"Apparently I haven't been very well lately. All because of Dredd..." I trailed off when Jason looked away and I frowned, curious. "Anyway, what did I miss?" I asked, putting a fake smile on as Kat and Jefferson updated me. So far apart from attacks by Mega Elementor and Toxzon, Dredd hadn't been heard from and I sighed. "Hopefully he's not planning on attacking Copper Canyon while I'm stuck here. I want to be on the front line."

"Crystal, you know you're not well enough to leave the Medical Bay. Even when you're well enough to leave this room I'm confining you to desk duties." Forge said as he appeared in the doorway. Which didn't do anything good for my mood or heartrate. "Sorry but I won't risk an agent winding up in Surgery again."

"That is so unfair." I complained and Jason turned back to me, his lips curled up in a grin. "Don't you dare laugh." I added and he chuckled as I pouted, one arm lying across my lap.

"Relax, Crystal. Do you really want to face Mega Elementor after having your ribs and eyes repaired?" Jason asked and I fiddled with the blanket, shaking my head after almost a minute. "I thought so. At least this way I won't be in any danger."

"So that's why you looked worried. Who said you're off the hook?" Forge said and the wide-eyed stare Jason gave him made me burst into a fit of giggles. Which soon gave me a sore stomach and Jason just laughed.

"You deserved that, Crystal." Jason said once everyone left to work on tracking Dredd and I snorted, rubbing my sore stomach with the palm of my hand. "Still I suppose I shouldn't pick on you after you got hurt."

"Yeah maybe you shouldn't. Maybe Forge was right and I shouldn't leave this room." I muttered, lying back. "This sucks."

"Heh never heard you use that word before. Look just take it easy, okay?" Jason said once he saw my eyes fill with tears. "You're still hurt."

"I know that!" I snapped and he stared as I sat up, grimacing from the ache in my chest. "Why does everyone keep reminding me that I'm completely useless? Like I need the reminder." I muttered, my hand shaking a little. Not surprisingly I felt Jason grip my hand, giving it a squeeze and I looked over at him.

"You're not useless, Crystal. You just need some time to heal and then you can kick Dredd all over Copper Canyon for all I care." Jason answered and I cracked a smile.

"Heh never heard you talk like that before." I pointed out and he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Your personality's rubbing off on me. Maybe I should keep my distance for a while." Jason joked and I growled, digging my fingernails into his palm. Letting out a yelp, Jason narrowed his eyes.

"Serves you right. Next time think twice about teasing me." I grinned and he blinked, cracking a tiny smile after a moment. "Now could you do me a favour and bring me something to eat?"

"Only if you ask me nicely."Jason answered and my eyes went wide, lower lip trembling. "Hm not what I had in mind but...I'll take it. Be right back." He chuckled, gently releasing my hand. As he walked away I rolled my eyes, settling back to wait for my sandwich. I didn't have long to wait when he reappeared, one hand holding something wrapped and I smiled at him.

"How are the ribs?" Jason asked, moving to my side and I grinned giving him a thumbs up. "Good to hear. I didn't say it in front of your friends but...I was kind of worried." He added, handing me the sandwich.

"Yeah I thought you looked a little...out of sorts." I replied getting a blank stare for my trouble. "You looked like something was bothering you." I explained and he nodded, sitting in the seat he'd 'borrowed'.

"Okay if we're being honest, and I never thought that would happen, I worry about you. There, I said it." Jason answered and I grinned, reaching for his hand. Giving his hand a squeeze which he returned made me forget about being injured. For the rest of the day until he left to get some sleep later that night and I couldn't help letting out a sniffle once I knew he wouldn't hear me. Lying back I pulled the blanket over my body leaving just my head uncovered, silent tears running down my cheeks.

Several days passed as I lay in the Medical Bay. Then one morning I woke to the sound of someone humming and when I cracked open an eye I found Doctor Christopher checking a clipboard. Noticing me watching him he smiled.

"Good morning, Crystal. I have some good news for you." He said as I slowly sat up, rubbing at my eyes with a yawn. "You can leave the Medical Bay if you think you're..."

"I'm up to it." I answered cutting him off mid-sentence. Pulling back my blanket he chuckled giving me a head shake. "Huh but you just said I could leave."

"Not until I remove you IV drip. Or do you want to do that yourself?" Doctor Christopher joked and I cringed, quickly shaking my head. "I thought so. Just hold still." He chuckled as he gently took hold of the needle in my hand, slipping it out.

"Ouch." I yelped and Jason grinned, standing in the doorway as I felt a bandaid being pressed against my palm. "Don't you laugh." I grumbled as Doctor Christopher stepped back, giving me enough room to climb from the bed. Where I stumbled and Jason caught me, moving quicker than I thought possible. "Whoa...a little weak."

"Not surprising considering how long you've been resting. I'll give you some painkillers which will help with the pain. But you still need to take it easy, okay?" Doctor Christopher answered as he watched Jason wrap his arm around my shoulders, keeping me upright. With a hand pressed to my forehead I let Jason walk me towards my dorm room, not letting on how woozy I felt. Once we reached the door he kept one arm wrapped around my shoulders while he used my keycard to open the door, gently leading me aside.

Finding a black skirt and the only long sleeved white shirt laying on the bed I raised an eyebrow at Jason as he helped me onto the bed. "When did this get here?" I asked as I sat with a sigh, silently grateful to Jason for bringing me here.

"Before you woke up I set them out. No need to thank me." Jason replied as he sat beside me. "So what are you going to do with your free time?" He asked, giving me a grin as I reached for my shirt next, about to shrug off my dressing gown.

"Um, could you turn around? I would like to dress in peace if that's not too much trouble." I asked and he shrugged, actually turning around for once. "Thanks, Jason."

After I finished dressing, giving my bandaged stomach and chest barely a glance I told Jason he could turn back. Not that I didn't see him glance at me from time to time.

"You should be lying down." Jason commented an hour later as I picked up a stack of files he'd grabbed from my office. "Not working."

"If I don't do something I'll go crazy. Not as crazy as your ex-boss, creator, whatever." I replied and he cringed, moving to sit beside me as I sat crossed legged on the bed. "Anyway I'm technically still resting as long as I'm in my Dorm."

"Could you stop reminding me." He sighed and I turned my head, giving him a tiny grin before I started searching through the files. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"Any files on you." I joked and he blinked at me. "To know what I'm getting myself into." While I searched he looked over my shoulder until he saw a file with his name on it. Faster than I thought possible he made a grab for it, knocking me off balance. "Hey, that wasn't nice!" I complained, now lying on my back.

"Neither is keeping secret files on me." Jason replied, looking at the file he held in his hands. "Hmm...hey you lied! This is about Dredd and not me."

"It has your name on it, doesn't it?" I answered, content to lie where I had fallen. "Don't blame me if there's nothing else to write about. Dredd is the one Commander Forge wants behind bars."

"Excuse me? What about my genius, the fact I have to help build and rebuild the Dredd Naughts that I designed?" Jason shot back and I giggled at him. "Oh you think this is funny, do you?" He growled, chucking the file off the bed before he lunged for me. In seconds he had his hands on either side of my hips, making me laugh uncontrollably as he tickled me.

"St...stop! I can't...take this!" I laughed but he was merciless, not stopping until I had the hiccups. "No...not fair!"

"Heh that shut you up. At least a little anyway." Jason pointed out as he moved back enough for me to sit up. "Now where's that file that lied?"

"On...on the floor...hic." I answered, watching as he leant over. Suddenly I was gripped with the urge to shove him and so I did, giggling when he swan-dived off the edge of the bed. "Take...that!"

"Very funny!" Jason grumbled, now lying in a tangled heap at the foot of my bed. "Just for that..." He trailed off as he climbed to his feet and I watched, still hiccuping as he glared at me.

"Ohh I'm shaking." I teased as he climbed back onto the bed, still glaring at me. "Hic."

"How are you not scared of me?" Jason asked and I tilted my head, dangling my legs over the bed with a smile on my face.

"Maybe because I know you. You're a genius, yeah but you're also one of the kindest guys I've ever met. When you're not being a jerk about being smarter than me, which is debatable, or that you're good looking." I answered and he stared as I leant in close.

"That's good to know." Jason said and I yelped as he pressed an open palm against my chest, pushing me backwards. I didn't have time to react when he leant over me, nose to nose before he brushed a kiss against it. "This means I don't need to ask first."

"Oh...hic...you do have to...hic...ask permission." I muttered, not reacting when he kissed my neck. After a moment I rolled onto my side, taking away some of the pressure on my newly repaired ribcage. Now pretty comfortable I let Jason continue but I soon felt myself nodding off, the result of the medication that was still running through my body.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jason asked, pausing when he noticed my eyelids closing and I sighed. "Crystal, Copper Canyon to Crystal." He whispered, giving my left ear a flick but I just mumbled something he didn't understand and before his eyes I slipped into a light doze. "Oh that's just perfect. Thanks a lot, Crystal." He muttered, staring at his girlfriend who ignored him. After a moment he finally grinned, resting his head against mine.

 _At least I have an excuse to avoid working_ , Jason thought as he drapped on arm over Crystal's waist. Closing his eyes, he listened to her heartbeat and before long he was fast asleep too.


	26. Chapter 26

It seemed like only a few minutes later that I stirred awake.

"Hmm...were you saying something, Jason?" I muttered, opening my eyes to find a blanket draped over me. "Huh, where is he?"

Checking under the blanket first, finding only me, made me wonder where he'd disappeared to. _He's not in the room_ , I thought as I lifted my head to find myself completely alone. With a shrug I shifted onto my stomach, instantly wincing from the dull ache.

"That was a brilliant move." Jason said and I looked up as he stood in the doorway. "You do realize that your ribs are bandaged for a very good reason?" He asked, balancing a plate in his hand and a small bottle in the other. Closing the door behind him, he walked over and I shifted to give him enough room to sit.

"Yeah, yeah. What's in the bottle?" I asked and he grinned, handing it to me. After staring at the label I frowned and he chuckled. "Painkillers?"

"Don't complain, you know you need them." Jason replied as I opened the bottle, the lid making a tiny pop sound. "Besides I can tell you're in pain."

"How can you...oww." I hissed when he gently touched one side of my ribs. "Okay, I'm sore all over." I finally admitted and he nodded as I swallowed two of the tablets.

"Can't you for once listen to me?" Jason asked, getting a snort in return before I set the bottle on the set of drawers beside my bed. "Crystal, I know you hate being cooped up but..." He trailed off when I turned my head to glare at him. Knowing he'd said too much, Jason tried to set his hand on my shoulder but I shook it off. Ignoring his attempts to talk to me, I headed towards the door trying not to let him see me wince.

He just doesn't get it, I thought as I made my way towards the showers. I had just made my way through the doorway of the bathroom when I heard footsteps so I moved behind the door, waiting to see who it was. Just as they passed through the doorway I leapt forward, pain radiating from my ribs as I struck knocking my stalker into the wall.

"Hey!" Jason yelled, banging the back of his head on the wall and I blinked. "What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head as my cheeks burned.

"S...sorry! I didn't know it was you!" I yelled as he raised an eyebrow. "Anyway what do you think you're doing sneaking up on me?" I growled and he blinked as I turned, heading towards the nearest shower.

"I wasn't following you...well I was but let me explain." Jason said and I stopped, resting a hand on my hip. "You're still not feeling well and I was worried."

"You were?" I asked, turning to see him with a tiny smile on my face. "Thank you?"

"That's better. Now what are you doing in here?" Jason answered and I frowned, lightly tapping my foot. "Yeah, okay even I'll admit that was a dumb question to ask. Look I didn't actually come in here to watch you shower, I came here to make sure you're healed. Frankly I don't think you should be standing around like...this." He paused when he saw my legs shaking.

"Okay, I'm having a little trouble staying on my feet right...whoa!" I yelped as he stepped close enough to lift me into his arms. "Put me down!" I yelled and Jason quickly glanced at the doorway.

"Will you calm down? I had a better idea and...stop kicking me!" He hissed, grimacing when my left foot connected with his knee. "Or I might ' accidently' drop you."

"Alright, alright. What is your big idea?" I asked, shifting my legs and he grinned back at me. "I hope it's not something weird because my feet are awfully close to your knees and something else." I warned and he swallowed, actually looking a little nervous.

I was a little surprised when he suggested heading back to my apartment, which made me think he was going back on his deal. I hope not for his sake, I thought as he carried me in his arms and I tried not to blush as several N-Tek agents stared at us.

"Since you can't drive, not after major surgery, I'm driving." Jason announced as we stood beside my car. "Stop pouting will you? Even if it's cute."

"I'm not...never mind. Let's just go home and then maybe I can take a shower. Hopefully in peace." I sighed, opening the passenger side door. Slumping in my seat I reached for the seatbelt as Jason climbed in. "So are we going home or what?" I asked with a grin on my face, clipping the seatbelt into place. Echoing my grin, Jason clipped his own seatbelt in before he started the engine.

I spent the trip back to my apartment staring outside, wondering how I was going to spend my time recovering from surgery. And that had me wondering just what my eyes looked like now. With that happy thought I stayed quiet as Jason focused on driving though he did glance towards me at one point, frowning when I let out a sigh.

"We're here." Jason announced and I lifted my head, blinking in the sunlight. "You fell asleep didn't you?" He teased and I snorted, opening my door. As I left the vehicle he grinned following me as I stumbled towards the front door, closing his door. "Hmm...how do you lock this thing?" I heard him grumble and I bit back a giggle as he struggled with my keys.

"Here, press that button." I told him pressing it before he could and with an audible click my car locked. "Now was that so difficult?" I teased as he snorted, handing the keys back. Taking the lead, Jason led me into the building and I couldn't help grinning at his failed attempt at locking my car. Can't believe he thinks he's a genius after that, I thought as I followed him upstairs.

Finding myself panting once we reached my floor put a dampener in my good mood and as I leant against the wall opposite my door I noticed Jason with his eyebrows raised.

"Feeling a little out of shape?" He teased and I rolled my eyes, trying to fit the front door key in the lock. After watching me struggle for almost a full minute he sighed, gently taking the keys from my shaking hand. "Here, I'll do it otherwise we'll be here all day."

Ignoring the frown I gave him, Jason effortlessly opened the door handing me the keys with a tiny smile. "Oh shut up. I'm tired okay?" I grumbled, still letting him take my hand. Helping me inside he closed the door, wrapping an arm around my shoulders when I started to shake.

"Here, you sit and I'll get you some more painkillers." Jason offered, leading me to the couch. Once I was sitting, still shaking a little, he walked over to the sink to grab a glass as I waited.

"Thanks, Jason." I muttered once he returned with half a glass of water and the dreaded painkillers. I took two, quickly drinking the water and Jason grinned when I coughed. "I hate the taste okay?" I grumbled and he shrugged as I leant back.

"Can you just take them without complaining?" Jason asked and I shook my head, giving him a tiny smile when he rolled his eyes. "Didn't think so. Why did I get stuck with you again?"

"Maybe because I'm so nice? Plus I did save you from Dredd so be grateful." I answered and Jason snorted before he leant in, giving my nose a kiss. "Huh guess you are."

"Like you have to ask...gorgeous?" Jason replied and I giggled, leaning in close enough to kiss him. With a smile, Jason leant in to kiss me until I leant so far over I had my head resting on his lap. "This is a little strange. I thought you wanted to kiss me." He asked as I lifted my legs onto the couch, making myself comfortable.

"Can we do that later? Right now I wouldn't mind just snuggling with you." I answered, wondering if he would be mad. Apparently not when his fingers started running through my hair. "Thanks."

"You're still not well so I guess I can let this slide. But you owe me one." Jason replied after a minute and I relaxed, enjoying our time. "Wonder what's on television?" He added a few minutes later and I grinned, handing him the remote. With my head on his lap I watched as he channel surfed until he found the news and I smiled, listening as the reporter talked about the weather. "Crystal, do want a drink?" Jason asked a few minutes later.

"Did you say something?" I yawned and he grinned, looking at my face as I struggled awake. "I wasn't sleeping." I grumbled when he laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were tired? Come on, you're going to bed." Jason replied as I sat up, my protests that I could walk falling on deaf ears. Getting carried to bed was pretty embarrassing especially considering I was supposed to be an N-Tek agent, capable of defending myself against Dredd. Still it was nice having someone wanting to look after you and so I didn't fight Jason, who kicked open the bedroom door.

"That's gonna leave a mark." I pointed out as he set me down very carefully on the bed. "But...thanks for your help. It feels nice being looked after."

"Well you could stand to be a little less stubborn." Jason told me, chuckling as I raised an eyebrow. Taking a seat beside me, he reached for my shirt and I froze as his fingers brushed my neck. "Before you panic I was just going to suggest you take a shower."

"By stripping me? I would have until you barged in back at N-Tek." I answered and he sighed, taking his fingers away. "Okay then that's what I'll do." Without looking at him I headed towards the bathroom, not seeing Jason staring at my back with his eyebrows raised.

I just know he's going to interrupt again, I thought now standing in the shower. Stripping down to my underwear I reached for the taps only to pause. When I glanced towards the mirror, a sudden tremor flowing through the pit of my stomach. Taking a deep breath I moved towards the mirror, letting out a cry of alarm that made Jason race into the bathroom.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked as I turned around, one hand reaching towards my eyes. Rushing forward he grabbed my fingers and I glared at him, tears welling.

"What happened to my eyes?" I sobbed, turning back to see two silver irises staring back at me.

Without answering, Jason wrapped his arms around my waist and I buried my face in his chest sobbing quietly. "They had to be replaced after what Dredd did to you. It was either change them or you would have gone blind."

"I know...I just...freaked out for no...reason." I sniffed and he shook his head, hugging me until I stopped crying.

"Hey it's a lot to get used to but I think they suit you." Jason replied and I lifted my head, one eyebrow raised in surprise. "They look...nice. Never actually said that before."

I buried my face in his chest, grateful as he hugged me a little tighter. Suddenly I couldn't stop my legs from shaking and Jason sighed. "I'm...not doing so great." I muttered as he set me down on the edge of the bath.

"Maybe taking a hot bath instead would help." Jason suggested and I suddenly grinned at him, making him frown. "Is something wrong?"

"Do you want to join me?" I asked, not expecting him to cough. "I can't believe that the great Jason Naught is embarrassed." I giggled as his cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"I'm not embarrassed! You just...caught me off guard. Just for laughing at me I will join you." Jason shot back, turning on the taps as I shifted over. "Now just sit there and behave."

I did as he asked because to be honest I was too tired to even move. Eventually he filled the tub and before I could react he reached for me again. Staying perfectly still I could feel his fingers as he gently stripped my bra from me, setting it down on the sink. Even though he was supposed to be helping me into the bath and nothing else, I couldn't help yelping a little when his fingers brushed my bare breasts.

"Stop that." I giggled and he grinned, brushing a kiss against the base of my neck. "Now are you going to help me into the tub or tease me?"

"Can't I do both?" Jason replied as he helped me to my feet, fingers touching the waistband of my underwear. As he slipped them down, I could feel his fingers delicately brush my stomach. "Does it still hurt?" He asked as I stepped out of them, only to stumble. Dropping them, Jason wrapped his arms around me keeping me steady as I whimpered. "I'm taking that as a yes." He sighed, carefully lifting me into the warm bath. I sighed, resting my head against the porcelain until Jason straightened and as he stripped it too me a few seconds to understand why.

"Oh right." I said, silently thankful I'd had a larger tub fitted just after I moved in. I moved forward, giving Jason enough room to sit behind me. After a pause, Jason started to rub my shoulders and I sniffed, the tears flowing before I could stop them.

"Crystal, did I hurt you?" Jason asked, lifting his hands away from my shoulders and I turned my head, cheeks wet. "Seriously what's wrong?"

"S..sorry. My injuries haven't healed and it just makes me...feel completely useless." I sniffed, not expecting Jason's reaction. He cupped my chin bringing my mouth towards his and my eyes went wide, tears leaking from them when he kissed me. Gently at first then I responded by wrapping my arm around his head, my mouth opening and he slipped his tongue inside.

For a while I forgot everything as his tongue brushed mine, stifled moans erupting from our mouths before Jason relaxed his grip on my chin. But I just increased my grip on his head, lightly sucking on his tongue while my free hand slipped into the water. Suddenly he jerked, eyes wide before he broke off the kiss both of us panting heavily. "I..I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I just got carried away." I muttered, nearly climbing from the bath before he set both hands on my shoulders keeping me in place.

"Crystal, relax. I'm not angry but...it's too soon. You're in pain and if we do that..." He trailed off when I began to sob. Whispering soothing words, Jason rested his head against the back of mine. "Crystal, it's going to be okay."

For once, Jason didn't speak and I sighed pressing my head against the crook of his neck. He smiled at me, one hand reaching down and I jerked as his fingers brushed my breasts. Then I groaned as he rubbed his fingers slowly back and forth, directly between my breasts. I shuddered, making the water shake as I panted and when his hand moved further down I closed my eyes. I could feel his finger gently slip into me and I grabbed the side of the bath, moans slipping from my mouth as my back arched.

"Just relax." Jason whispered into my ear, tonguing my ear as his finger slipped inside to carefully stroke it slow, he slipped one finger in and out, two slipping in once he knew he wasn't hurting me judging by my groans of pleasure. My body aching for a release he leant in, cupping my chin with one hand. His kiss was hot and slow, his fingers stroking me faster until it brought me to a climax with a muffled cry. Resting my head against his chest, I panted as he leant back.

"That...was amazing." I gasped, feeling his lips brush my neck. I could have stayed there, resting with Jason all night but soon the water grew cold and I shivered. Giving me a smile, Jason climbed from the bathtub offering me his hand. I took it, needing his strength as he helped me up. He grabbed two towels, using one to towel me dry before I sat a little shaky on the edge of the bath. I watched as he dried himself and I would have enjoyed the view more had I not been so sleepy all of a sudden.

Just as my eyes drifted closed, my head lolling forward Jason finished drying himself. With a grin, he wrapped the towel around his waist before carefully lifting me into his arms. Carrying me to the bedroom, Jason made sure to help me change into underwear and a t-shirt before I slipped into a doze.

Unaware of Jason who returned to the bathroom to empty the bathtub and dress before he returned to my side. Lying beside me in the bed he kissed my forehead, drapping a hand over me and I unconsciously snuggled into his chest as he fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

"Okay tell me again why I let you talk me into this?" I asked, standing in front of my only full length mirror and Jason rolled his eyes.

"I believe I said about going on a date?" Jason replied, sitting on the edge of my bed as I headed over to the drawers. Taking out my only dress I sighed, looking at the burns and rips with a frown. "That dress looks like it was in a battle. Maybe you should get a new one."

"It was in a battle. Anyway I only have enough money this month for rent and food. So it'll just have to do until I get paid." I replied, spreading the dress carefully on my bed beside Jason.

"Actually you might want to check your bank account again." Jason said and I turned my head, one eyebrow raised at him. "Trust me." He added and I shrugged, heading over to my desk. Opening the laptop sitting on it, I took a seat in my office chair. After I typed in my password I logged into my bank's website and after checking my bank account balance I froze. Eyes going wide I stared at the screen as Jason joined me.

"How the heck do I have $500,000 in my account?! Last time I checked I had enough for rent and...Jason, what did you do?!" I shouted as it dawned on me, leaping to my feet to see his lips curl into a smile.

"I may or may not have hacked into one of Dredd's accounts and syphoned some of it." Jason answered as I continued to stare at him. "Well...maybe a little more than we needed."

"But won't Dredd find out it's missing?" I asked, sitting a little heavily in my desk chair. He shook his head and that made me wonder if he was telling the truth. As if he could read my mind he smiled. "Don't worry. He'll never notice a measly half a million."

"He won't miss...geeze just how rich is Dredd?" I asked, climbing to my feet and after a pause Jason shrugged. "Well he must be a billionaire or something."

"Something like that. But getting back to the manner on hand...you're buying a new dress." Jason said and I grinned, looking forward to our date even more. Not that I wasn't before.

It had been two days since I had been allowed home and while it took some getting used to being on light desk duties during my recovery, it helped having company. Though sometimes I wondered if having Jason stay in the same appartment was the best idea I'd had.

"Jason, where are we going?" I asked, letting him hold my hand as we walked through Downtown Copper Canyon. "Is it about the dress? I thought it suited me." I added, clutching the bag with my new dress in it a little tighter.

"The dress looked nice on you. But we haven't even had a proper date after Dredd and Metal Elementor interrupted us." Jason answered and for a split second I stopped walking, swallowing. Seeing my face grow pale he sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that."

"Yes, maybe you shouldn't." I grumbled, feeling him give my hand a light squeeze. "Look let's just get to the cafe you picked out. Hopefully nothing bad happens this time around."

"I second that, gorgoues." Jason replied and I rolled my eyes as we walked along the pavement. "Would you prefer 'beautiful'? Or maybe...aghhh!" His grip loosening, Jason hunched over with cry of pain. Clutching his head he groaned, eyes clenched shut.

"Jason, what's wrong? Speak to me." I asked, my hand moving to his shoulder just as he shuddered. Straightening, he started walking past me and I blinked not sure what to do. "Jason!" I called out, my hand landing on his shoulder. I don't know remember what happened next but I woke to a headache and something warm dripping down my cheek.

Touching my cheek with my fingers left them bloody and I stared, not seeing someone kneeling beside me. "Crystal? Crystal, are you okay? Can you stand?" Max Steel asked and I looked up to find him hovering over me.

"I...I think so." I whispered, taking the hand he offered. Helping me up, Max Steel straightened as I rubbed my cheek. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know. The tracking device you planted on Jason cut out an hour ago. Forge sent me to look for you both and well...we found you." Steel explained, detaching to hover beside me and Max.

"Are you saying that Jason's...vanished?" I asked and when they both nodded I stumbled back, tripping over my own feet. Grabbing my hand, Max stopped my fall and I let out a breath. "How is that evven possib...wait a second. He was acting strange just before...I can't remember."

"Strange how?" Steel asked and I quickly gave them a recap, my heart beating wildly. "But why? It doesn't make any sense."

"Something's wrong with him and I just know Dredd's behind this." I growled, getting two blank stares. "Dredd created him so it makes sense he has a hand in Jason's disappearence."

"Maybe. Look come back with us to N-Tek and we'll sort this out." Max asked and I nodded, wrapping an arm around his waist. Flying back to N-Tek, I wondered just where Jason was right now.

Heading directly towards Dredd's latest hideout as it turns out. As he stepped through the doorway, Dredd turned from his computer a smile on his face as his lackey appeared. Orange eyes glowing, Jason headed towards his creator before standing completely still.

"Finally. You kept me waiting, Mister Naught." Dredd growled, one hand glowing. Jason didn't even flinch and Dredd burst out laughing his Anti-Turbo energy vanishing. "The device works perfectly. Now you have no choice but to follow my orders isn't that right?"

Jason gave him a slight nod, not even speaking as Dredd stood over him. With a chuckle, Dredd left his creation alone though not before he gave him an order; find Max Steel and bring him here. Not even aware of what he was doing, Jason followed his master's orders exactly.

"Can you find him, Berto?" I asked, standing behind N-Tek's chief science officer. While I waited I tried not to flinch as Doctor Christophercleaned the cut on my cheek with an antiseptic wipe, pressing a bandage to the wound. After a few minutes of typing Berto sighed, turning to me and I just knew the answer wasn't good.

"Sorry, Crystal but his locator shorted out just before he vanished. I can only give you his last whereabouts and that's it." He replied and I crossed my arms, staring at the floor as Forge entered along with Max and Steel.

"We need to find him now." Forge said and I brightened, lifting my head until he added. "He knows the identity of Max Steel."

"That's the only reason you want to find him, isn't it? You think he'll just give out that information without a fight?" I snapped, eyes narrowed and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Crystal, Jason knows Max's secret identity as well as our whereabouts. If that info falls into Dredd's hands..." He let that slip in and I nodded, biting my lip.

"Maybe you don't like him but I do. He saved my life when no one else could and that makes me trust him. I won't give up until Jason's safe." I answered, heading towards the hangar. I didn't get far when I had to lean against the nearest wall, shaking. I won't believe that Jason would turn his back on us, on me this easily. I just know Dredd did something to Jason to make him act his way and if I have to stop Dredd on my own I will, I thought moving as fast as I could towards the nearest Jump Jet.

"Have you located Max Steel?" Dredd asked and Jason turned around, sitting on his desk chair.

"No, Master Dredd." Jason replied, his voice quiet and expressionless. Annoyed, Dredd threw him across the room with an Anti-Turbo energy blast and even that made no impression on Jason who just climbed to his feet. "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't. I want that Turbo energy." Dredd growled. "Go to Copper Canyon and find him yourself. If you come back without him..." He let the threat hang in the air and Jason just nodded, eyes glowing a bright orange as he left the hideout. "Maybe I should have allowed some free will. It's more entertaining to torment someone who actually responses."

Not knowing he was closer than I thought, I started the Jump Jet only to just about leapt out of my skin when a voice spoke behind me. "Crystal, where are you going? Does Commander Forge know about this?" Steel asked as Max appeared from Stealth Mode.

"Thanks for scaring the life out of me. No, Forge doesn't know because this is a solo mission. I'm not going to let anything happen to Jason, not after everything we've been through together." I replied, about to start the Jump Jet again until Max laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Before you get mad we want to help. Just to be sure Jason's being controlled, yeah?" Steel asked and I nodded, trying not to scratch my cheek. "Okay so we're going to find him in Copper Canyon."

"How do you know that's where he'll be?" I asked, not liking the answer. "You knew this whole time?!"

"Whoa, easy!" Max said, arms in front of me as I glared. "Berto couldn't tell you with Forge around but he tracked Jason walking through the canyon. That was a few minutes ago so he might not even be there."

"Doesn't matter. As long as he's in Copper Canyon I'll keep looking until I find him." I answered, clenching my hands when they started to shake.

"You really do care about him, don't you?" Steel asked and I nodded, turning my head for a brief moment. Thankfully my friends didn't comment on the tears leaking from my eyes.

"Alright, good to know." Max said, moving to the ramp of the Jump Jet. "So you coming or what?"

With a grin I hurried after him, mentally crossing my fingers we found him before N-Tek did because there was no telling how far Forge would go to keep Max Steel's secret identity safe. A short time later the three of us were flying on Copper Canyon, courteosy of Max's Flight Mode.

"Can you see him yet?" I asked and Max chuckled as I adjusted my grip, keeping my eyes open for Jason.

"We've only been looking for five minutes. Try to be a little more patient, Crystal." Steel answered and I sighed, keeping my gaze on the ground below.

"I can't help it, okay? I'm just...really worried about him. I thought everything was fine and now this happens." I answered, closing my eyes as we flew. It wasn't until Steel yelled out a warning that my eyes shot open, seeing an energy blast coming our way. It just missed us by inches as I looked around for our attacker as Max Steel landed. It wasn't until I saw who had fired on us that I stared as Jason lowered his arm.

"Naught, what brings you all the way out here?" Max asked as Jason stared at him.

"I was ordered to bring you back." Jason answered, his gaze never leaving Max. Confused, I started to walk over to him until Steel detached.

"Crystal, stay back. He might attack you too." Steel warned me but I just pushed past his outstretched hand, moving in front of Max when Jason lifted his arm.

"Jason, it's us." I said but Jason just looked through me like I wasn't there. "Jason, stop being a jerk and listen to me!" I shouted and he finally looked at me, eyes glowing.

"I am here to capture Max Steel, not a lowly N-Tek agent." He growled, his voice so cold it sent a shiver down my spine. "Now move aside, woman."

"Jason, please listen to me. It's me, Crystal. Don't you even reconiqueze me?" I asked, not expecting him to aim his gun at me. I froze completely and he fired, something slamming into me.

"Crystal, just stay back and let us handle this." Max said, climbing to his feet as Jason glared at him. Lying in the dirt I coughed, shocked as my boyfriend and Max Steel battled.

What has Dredd done to you, I thought tears welling in my eyes. Before I knew what I was doing I climbed to my feet, coughing dust from my mouth as I watched the battle. Even though Max Steel kept changing modes, knocking Jason down countless times, the android just climbed to his feet. Jason's going to get himself killed...but not if I can help it.

Without warning I raced forward, not feeling the ache in my healing ribs just as Jason knocked Max Steel backwards with another blast. "Jason, stop!" I yelled and he actually turned just as I lashed out with my boot, knocking him backwards. "You're going to get yourself killed! I don't care what Dredd's done to make you attack my friends, I won't allow it! Now back off!"

Struggling to his feet, Max stared as I attacked Jason. I swung my fist at his face, ignoring the pain that spiked through my fist when the blow connected. It didn't even faze him, his glare aimed at me along with his fist. I dodged, grabbing it before he could attack me again pulling him forward. "If you don't stop attacking my friends I'll kick you in the..." I yelped then, Jason grabbing my arm in his other hand. His grip tightening, I groaned trying to free myself.

"I said not to interfer. If a broken arm is what it takes then so be it." Jason told me, twisting my arm at the same time and I gasped.

"Stop it! You'll break her arm!" Steel yelled and Jason suddenly laughed, making both heroes flinch.

"S..stop. You...don't want to do this...I...know you're in there. Please...Jason...I...lo...love...you." I whimpered, my arm caught in his iron grip. His eyes staring into mine, Jason didn't move and I watched on sweat dripping down my forehead. "It...hurts."

"Finish her!" Dredd roared and Max Steel growled, our eyes focusing on the villain as he landed beside Jason. "Now, Naught."

"No." Jason whispered, his grip loosening before he threw me towards Max Steel. "I...can't hurt...her." He gasped, clutching his head with a cry of pain. Dazed and cradling my arm, I saw something in Dredd's hand a small device about the size of my fist.

"Dredd...it's in his hand." I gasped, trying to keep myself awake as my arm flared. "Please...help Jason."

"On it, Crystal." Steel said, Max giving me a brief nod before he rushed past Jason who lifted his head eyes glowing again. "Come on and fight me, coward." He taunted Dredd who growled, taking the bait. Wishing I had my blaster, I could only sit back and watch while my friends tried to get the device from Dredd.

I have to do something other than just stand here, I thought. That's it, I'm helping. Not caring about my injuries, new and old, I hurried towards Jason who straightened to stare at me. Okay now he'll come after me instead...which gives me an idea.

"Hey, Naught! Come and get me, loser!" I shouted, running towards Dredd just when he struck Max Steel with a furrios backhand. "Hah, you can do better than that!" I snapped, a blast of energy almost winging me.

Jason started to chase me and I would have grinned had my arm and stomach not started to ache badly. Hope I don't rip my stitches, I thought pressing my uninjured hand against my stomach. Just hope this works and I don't get myself killed, I thought just when Dredd looked up.

"You! The cause of all this." He snapped, aiming his hand at me. But just as he fired I used what little energy I had left to dodged, sprawling to the dirt floor. "Naught!" He yelled, his craetion slamming into him. The device in his hands went flying, smashing into the dirt floor with a loud bang. It shattered at the moment of impact, sending pieces flying.

"W..where am I?" Jason groaned, hands on his head. Shaking it, he slowly climbed to his feet eyes going wide in shock when he saw Dredd. "What...what are you doing here?"

"I order you to finish them, Max Steel and that irritating N-Tek agent." Dredd growled and Jason whirled around, find his girlfriend lying unmoving on the ground. Without a single glance at his creator, Jason raced over to her.

"Crystal, are you okay? What happened?" He asked, lifting her into his arms. She didn't move and he stared as one of his hands turned red. "You're bleeding."

"Get her to N-Tek! We'll handle Dredd." Jefferson said, his Jump Jet flying overhead. Confused, Jason just knelt there until Max Steel fired a shot of Turbo energy near his legs.

"Hurry up, Naught!" Steel shouted and with a growl, Jason raced towards N-Tek. Running as fast as his feet could carry him, Jason tried to piece together what had happened in the past few hours.

At the same time...

"Ugh...Jason?" I groaned, eyes fluttering open to find his orange ones staring into mine. "Are you...you again?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jason replied, his grip tightening and I sighed. Closing my eyes I soon passed out, waking sometime later to a sharp pain in my stomach and arm. "Just hold still. You ripped your stitches."

"Who...whose fault is that?" I growled, biting back a cry when the needle went in. "Take...it easy." I gasped, clutching Jason's arm for support.

"I'm sorry but I did tell you to take it easy. Besides you're lucky you didn't tear them any more or you might have bled out. Your arm, on the other hand, is just bruised but any more pressure on it and it could have cracked the bone." Doctor Christopher informed me, pushing the needle further in and I yelped.

"I didn't...attack you, did I?" Jason asked, keeping me distracted as Doctor Christopher stitched my surgery wound back up. "Please tell me I didn't?"

"You...didn't, just Max Steel." I whimpered, shaking a little from the pain. When Jason grinned I frowned at him. "That's...not a good...thing, Jason."

"He's the superhero, not you. He can take it." Jason shot back, eyebrow raised when I glared at him. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not, just grateful you're back." I whispered, burying my head in his chest when he moved closer. "You scared me...so bad when you wouldn't listen. I thought...I'd lost you forever."

"Hey I wouldn't...Crystal don't cry." Jason said, hearing my muffled sniffles. Raising my head I tried to frown at him, which didn't work with tears running down my cheeks.

"I have a needle being pushed through my skin. That's why I'm crying." I coughed and Doctor Christopher raised his head, the needle removed before he straightened.

"I'm done. Just need to bandage it and then I want you to keep taking your painkillers. Plus no more fighting villains until you're completely healed." Doctor Christopher told me and I nodded, wiping my eyes while he retrieved two rolls of gauze from the cupboard. Going slow he carefully wrapped my stitches in fresh, clean gauze and once he was done he gave me an aspirin. Once he left I started to shake, the adrenaline of battle and the pain of my injuries taking their toll.

Now alone with Jason I let out a breath, sobs racking my body. Concerned, Jason sat beside and I instantly threw my arms around his body. Burying my face in his chest I felt his arms wrap around me, holding me tight while I let everything out.

"I'm sorry, Crystal." Jason whispered as I sat on the edge of my bed, eyes clenched as I tried to stop my tears. "I couldn't fight the device Dredd planted in me."

"I...I know that. I don't know why I'm crying like a baby." I sniffed, feeling him sit beside me. Resting my head against his shoulder I sighed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Maybe because you missed me?" Jason answered, getting a snort in response. "Well I really didn't miss that. But I did miss you." He chuckled, his other hand cupping my chin and I opened my eyes as he brushed a kiss against my lips.

"I missed you...badly." I replied, tilting my head back only to freeze when his lips moved further down. "Excuse me but I believe I was ordered to take it easy, Mr Naught." I muttered, keeping still.

"Heh never called me that before, Agent Crystal." Jason's voice whispered, his lips brushing my collarbone. "It's...kind of cute." He admitted and I yelped as his fingers undid the top two buttons of my shirt."Anyway I'm just checking your injuries..which involves me taking a closer look at you."

"Which involves removing my clothing?" I asked, fighting the giggles when he licked my neck. "Heh that tickles!"

"Oh really. Never knew that." Jason replied, straightening. This time I felt his tongue flick into my left ear and that finally got a positive response, a groan escaping. "That got a reaction." Jason chuckled and I snorted, cheeks heating up.

"Not funny." I muttered, a yawn escaping and Jason frowned. "I wouldn't mind...going home to sleep." I sighed and he grinned, his grip loosening. When he lifted me into his arms, climbing from the bed I smiled. As he carried me into the hallway, I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep within a minute.


	28. Chapter 28

"Feeling better?" Jason asked and I raised my head, giving him a tiny nod. "Huh, painkillers must be working." He commented, sitting beside me as I sat up.

"Yeah I'm not feeling anything right now." I muttered, leaning against his side. "Though they leave a pretty nasty taste in my mouth." I added and Jason leant in, his lips pressing against mine. When the kiss ended I sighed and he grinned, stroking my chin with his fingers.

"Did that help?" Jason asked, staring when he saw the silly grin on my face. "Okay, I think those painkillers are having a weird effect on you." He pointed out releasing my chin and I blinked, one eyebrow raised.

"Huh what are you talking about?" I muttered, snuggling close to him. "You smell really good, you know?"

"Heh you're really acting strange." Jason chuckled and I snorted, arms crossed against my chest. Which just made Jason laugh and I frowned, turning my head.

"If you're going to be mean I'm leaving." I muttered, climbing to my feet before I felt a tug on my hand. "Hey!" I yelped when he pulled me down and I found myself pinned to the bed, Jason's hands holding mine above my head.

"Now this I like." Jason said, his face inches from mine. Giving my nose a kiss, his mouth moved further down and I blinked unsure where this was headed. Feeling his mouth pressing against my belly I sighed, relaxing as he brushed a kiss against it.

Even my injuries were quickly forgotten, though whether that was due to the painkillers or his mouth was anyone's guess. Abruptly he stopped kissing me and I sighed, opening my eyes to see him frown.

"Crystal, I want to...apologize." Jason stopped in mid-sentence when I stared at him. "I...I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused."

 _You didn't do anything_ , I thought cupping his chin to kiss him. But he flinched and I paused, seeing his eyes clearly since the battle against Dredd. "Hey it's okay. We're still here aren't we?" I said, not expecting him to rest his head against mine unshed tears in his eyes.

"I could have killed you. I didn't even think that Dredd would have a backup plan and it almost cost you. I'm a genius and I didn't even take that into account." Jason whispered, eyes shut and I sighed. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder I lifted my head, brushing a kiss on his cheek.

"Jason, stop it. I would do anything to get you back even take on Dredd if I had to. So just shut up and stop complaining about something you had no control over." I pointed out and his lips curled into a familar smirk, eyes opening. "That's better, Mister Naught."

"Whatever you say, Agent Crystal." He grinned, pushing me back against the bed. "So I was thinking about that date we never went on." He said, brushing a kiss against my throat and I grinned.

"Yeah that kind of slipped my mine but everytime we go outside, something bad happens." I replied and he frowned, sitting beside me. "Maybe we should just rent a couple of movies and takeout. What do you think?"

"Yeah might be safer, for both of us. Right now...I could use some sleep." Jason answered with a loud yawn and I giggled as he lay beside me. "What? I was fighting against Max Steel if you forgot." He added with a frown.

"If you call getting your rear handed to you fighting then,okay.I guess that's fair." I replied and he rolled his eyes. I moved in close and he drapped an arm over me, leaning over for a moment to brush a kiss against my forehead. After a pause, Jason lay back and I watched as he closed his eyes his breathing slowing until he'd fallen asleep. "I...love you." I muttered, resting my head against his before I fell asleep just as fast.

Time passed and I woke to find Jason's arms wrapped around me, his head resting against mine.

He's kind of cute when he's asleep...never noticed that before, I thought as he snuggled against me. As I watched him he sighed, shifting his head until it was level with mine. Unable to resist I kissed his forehead and he stirred, eyes slowly opening to find me smiling at him.

"Hey, sleep okay?" I asked and he yawned, taking an arm from around my waist to rub his eyes. "Guessing that's a yes."

"Hm...a little. Feels weird not being in danger every minute of the day." Jason muttered and I grinned, drapping an arm around his waist. "Having Dredd yelling at me."

"It's a good feeling, right?" I asked and he grinned, leaning in to kiss my cheek. Then my mouth and I returned the kiss, liking the way his fingers moved through my hair. "Thanks for...not leaving." I said, as we lay there in silence. Seeing the blank stare I grinned. "I mean thanks for staying with me at N-Tek. I know it's weird being here after working for Dredd but I think you'll fit in really well."

"Never thought I'd even consider joining the 'good guys'." Jason replied, stroking my cheek next and I smiled burying my head in his chest. "Crystal, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just tired I guess. I think the painkillers are wearing off because my stomach hurts." I told him and he nodded, sitting. "Where you going?"

"To get some more painkillers for you, of course. Where else would I be going?" He answered and I nodded, snuggling back into the bed as he opened the bedroom door. I was just drifting off to sleep when he reappeared, a bottle in one hand and a glass in the other. Standing at the foot of my bed, Jason chuckled as I struggled awake. "I've only been gone five minutes. I would have been quicker had you not hidden the pills."

"I left them in my handbag so they weren't really 'hidden'. You just have a lousy sense of direction." I teased, the bed creaking when he sat on the edge. I moved over as he sat beside me only to pull the bottle just out of reach when I grabbed for it. "Hey that's not funny. Hand them over."

"Not until you say please." Jason shot back, holding the bottle over his head and I growled. With a startled yell he fell backwards when I lunged for them, knocking him on his back. Losing his grip the bottle rolled and I grabbed for it, just catching it as it slipped off the bed.

"Hah! I win!" I laughed only to realize I now had him pinned to the bed, sitting on his chest. I blinked as he stared at me, my cheeks burning. "Um...oops?" I mumbled, shifting until I noticed I was now sitting on his waist. Going red in the face I swallowed. "S..sorry! Don't know why I thought this was...I'll get off."

Without missing a beat, Jason's arms snaked around my waist. I froze, unsure just how to respond and he chuckled. "Just take it easy, okay?" He said, grinning as his hands moved further down my waist. Unsure, I stayed perfectly still as his hands moved onto my backside and when I felt his hand gently rub the gap between my cheeks I gasped.

"W...what are you doing?" I stammered, not completely comfortable with this.

"It's called foreplay." Jason answered, his fingers gently rubbing up and down until I shuddered. "You like that don't you?"

"N..no. Feels weird." I gasped and he chuckled. Keeping a firm grip on my waist with one hand, Jason continued running his fingers up and down until I felt a pleasant tingle in the pit of my stomach and I groaned eyes closing as I focused on the feeling. "Maybe...a little."

"You do like this." Jason whispered, using just his thumb now and as he sped up I moaned enjoying the sensation of his fingers touching me. When his hand dipped into my underwear I jerked, pressing my backside against his hand as he started rubbing my bare skin with his thumb this time. "That too? Never knew that was your spot. Interesting."

"Ngh...stop it. I'm not sure I want to...do this right now." I groaned, head tilting back as he gripped my waist. Of course by now I was panting and when I let out another slightly louder moan he grinned. "Please...my stomach...really hurts." I whimpered, gripping the mattress under me as I shuddered from his touch.

His eyes going wide, Jason removed his hand and I sucked in a breath. Gently he lifted me off his waist and I opened my eyes to find him sitting beside me. "I...didn't mean it like that. My stomach still hurts and...Jason, look at me." I whispered when I saw his eyes staring at my carpet.

"No, you're right. I wasn't thinking about what you wanted." He muttered, moving to stand until I grabbed his arm. "Crystal...I'm sorry I pushed you."

"Hey you don't need to apologize. I care about you so stop being so stubborn." I growled and he blinked, sitting back. Once he did I leant against his shoulder, my head resting against his. "Besides I...like being with you." I whispered, biting my lip as my stomach throbbed.

"Crystal, take these. They'll help, or at least that's what the doctor told me." Jason said, handing me the bottle of pills. Grateful, I kissed his forehead trying very hard not to laugh as his cheeks turned red. "Oh give them here." He grumbled, taking the bottle after watching me struggle for almost a full minute. "Humans."

"Hah, hah. So I'm a little weak right now. Once I'm healed how about going one on one in the training simulation?" I shot back, hearing a faint chuckle as he opened the bottle. Handing me two tablets I gave him a tiny smile, downing them as he sealed the bottle. Standing, Jason walked the short distance to my desk setting them down before he rejoined me.

"It's a deal. Now you're getting some more rest." Jason said and I frowned, curling my lower lip slightly and he grinned. "Even if I have to stay here and make sure you fall asleep."

"Sounds good to me." I replied, lying back against the pillow. "But right now all I want to do is sleep." Lying beside me, Jason wrapped an arm around my waist and I shifted until I was pressed against his chest. "Thanks for...being so..." I mumbled, unable to keep my eyes open any longer.

"Being what, Crystal?" Jason asked, finally noticing that his girlfriend was already asleep and he rolled his eyes. "Guess I can ask you when you wake up." He muttered, resting his head on top of hers. Jason tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he kept thinking back to Dredd and how he'd controlled him so easily. "At least one of us can sleep." He whispered, giving Crystal's head a rub. She didn't stir and he cracked a smile.

Carefully Jason untangled himself from her then, tiptoing he headed for the bedroom door. Making up his mind, Jason opened the door leaving Crystal to get some well deserved rest. It wasn't until I opened my eyes, a quiet yawn escaping from my open mouth, that I noticed something amiss. "Jason?" I mumbled, my vision clearing to find my boyfriend absent. Still half asleep I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I stared at the door.

Wonder where he is, I thought climbing from the bed. As I made the short trip from the bed to the bathroom door I heard a noise. Freezing in place I stared as the door slowly opened to reveal Jason who blinked, cracking a grin. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I woke up and you were gone." I replied as he moved into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. "I guess I panicked for nothing."

"Don't worry about. It's actually kind of nice having someone actually care when I disappear, even if it was for only a half hour." Jason answered, now standing over me. "It's a refreshing change."

"So is not being alone." I whispered, feeling his arms wrap around my waist. After what seemed like an eternity, at least to me, Jason leant in close and I sighed as his lips pressed against mine. Before I had time to blink, Jason's left hand drifted down my back and once it ended on my backside he started to slowly rub his open palm against my shorts. "W..whoa." I gasped, his lips leaving mine as he gripped me a little tighter.

"Crystal, sorry if this is too fast." Jason mumbled, his lips brushing my throat as his hand moved faster. Pretty soon I groaned, head tilting back to give him more room as a pleasant tingle flowed through my stomach.

"That's feels...amazing." I groaned, eyes closing as he lifted me off the floor. His hand cupping my backside, his lips found mine a second time and I wrapped my leg around his waist. Muffled groans emerging from my mouth as his tongue wrapped around mine, his fingers working at the waistband of my shorts. Slipping my shorts off, Jason dropped them on the floor beneath us before his hand reached into my underwear and I jerked, heart pounding as he began to rub his fingers against the bare skin of my butt.

Releasing my tongue Jason kissed my collarbone, fingernails stroking my skin as I shuddered. "Do you want to stop or keep going?" Jason asked, a low groan ripped from his mouth when I bucked my hips against his. "I'll...take that as 'keep going'." He mumbled, leaning forward to tongue my ear. I jerked my hips, moans in synch with his finger strokes while his warm tongue attacked my ear.

"I...think I love...you." I mumbled and he froze, his tongue leaving my ear. Instantly my eyes shot open to see him staring. "S...sorry it just slipped out." I stammered, my cheeks burning as his eyes focused on mine. After an awkward pause I bit my lip. "I am such an idiot, saying something so..." I never finished when his lips claimed mine, the kiss leaving me gasping for air.

"You're a lot but not an idiot." Jason whispered, head moving towards my neck and I shuddered as he gave my backside a squeeze. Wrapping my legs around his waist I tilted my head back, moaning as he nipped at my throat.


	29. Chapter 29

"I can't believe you fell asleep on me." Jason muttered, adjusting his tie as I lay beside him. "Actually I can believe that."

"Aww I am on medication and apparently it makes me sleepy." I mumbled, a blanket wrapped around my shoulders as I chewed my lower lip.

"I'm just kidding, Crystal. You do look cute when you're asleep." Jason answered, moving closer. When he planted a kiss on my cheek I managed a tiny smile, resting my head against his shoulder. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked only to hear a distinct gurgle and I snorted when he burst out laughing.

"Hah hah. So I'm a little hungry." I grumbled, waiting for his laughter to die down. Eventually he headed for the kitchen and I sighed, wrapping the blanket tighter around my body as I waited for him to return. "Still feel a little weak." I muttered to myself, rubbing at my eyes.

"Not surprised. Your heart rate's a little low." Jason commented and I jumped, a tiny yelp escaping my lips as he returned with a plate in his hand. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, sitting beside me on the bed.

"How can you tell that about me?" I asked and he set the plate on the desk beside my bed, gently reaching for my left hand. "Okay what are you doing?"

"Just relax, okay? I am an android after all and I can sense your heart rate." Jason explained as he stared at me, a tiny smile on his face as I blinked. "Hmm..."

"Huh what is it?" I asked, not expecting him to lean forward and kiss me hard on the lips. "Hey you were just kidding!" I grumbled as he released my hand, chuckling when my cheeks turned red.

"I was but you still look pale. Here, eat this." Jason answered, handing me the plate and I reluctantly took it from him. He watched in silence as I ate the sandwich, taking the empty plate from me as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "Better?"

"Yeah...thanks." I replied as he gently reached for my hand again, giving it a light squeeze. "I still don't feel like myself." I admitted and he smiled, drapping an arm around my shoulders.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm just happy you're still in one piece." Jason answered and I grinned, resting my head on his shoulder. "Huh never thought I would ever be happy."

"It kind of helps when you're not working for a nutjob." I told him, not expecting Jason to burst out laughing. "I'm guessing you're okay with working for N-Tek now?"

"Being one of the good guys? Not sure." Jason said after he finished laughing and I shrugged, liking his hand on mine.

"Then how about 'Anti-hero'? Does that work for you?" I suggested and he nodded, planting a kiss on my forehead. "Then that's that. Look I don't know about you but I could use a shower."

"Could you use some company?" Jason replied, his eyebrows raised and I smiled. "Then let's go...Agent Crystal." He added, lifting me into his arms. I laughed, pretending to struggle as he carried me towards the bathroom though when he kissed me I sighed.

Now standing in front of the full length mirror, I reached for my shirt only to freeze. After he stripped down to his shorts, Jason turned to see me shaking.

"Something wrong?" He asked and I turned to see him standing beside me. "Do you need some help?" He added, his eyebrow raised and I rolled mine.

"No, I don't. It's just I...I'm not sure I really need a shower." I quickly replied and he rolled his eyes this time before he focused on me, orange eyes staring into my silver ones until I sighed. "I'm...scared okay? I know I have scars and they're...probably off-putting."

"Crystal, look at me okay?" Jason said, cupping my chin and I turned to look at him. "You could never be ugly to me. Would I still be here if I thought that about you?"

"I guess not. I'm just...really scared to look." I whispered and he pulled me into a hug, holding me until I stopped shaking. "Thank you. You're the first person who stuck by me."

"Hey you fought Dredd to protect me. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend." Jason replied as I rested my head against his chest. "Besides didn't you already see the scars?"

"Actually I haven't taken the bandages off yet. I was...kind of scared too." I answered and he grinned, reaching down and I yelped as he tuggled at the bandages. "Hey a warning would've been nice."

"Crystal, calm down." Jason said as the last of the bandage slipped from my stomach, revealing a series of faint pink lines across the bottom of my stomach. "See? Nothing."

"Whatever, Naught." I muttered, heading over to the shower. Secretly I was happy that I only had a few surgery scars as I unbuttoned my shirt, dropping it on the floor. Much to the amusement of Jason who picked it up, along with my discarded shorts which I dropped just after my shirt. "Okay shower time." I grinned, not too surprised when I felt Jason's fingers brush my bra and underpants. "Fine go ahead." I sighed, a pleasant shiver running through my stomach as he unbuttoned my bra first brushing the base of my spine.

"Are you sure about that?" Jason asked, fingers moving towards my backside. Instantly I froze as his fingers slipped into my underpants and I turned my head slightly, eyebrow raised. "You did offer." He pointed out and I sighed, giving him a nod.

Hooking his fingers around the waistband, Jason gently slipped my underpants off. After a moment I lifted one leg then the other and Jason grinned, kneeling behind me he slipped them over my legs. Tossing them to the side he wrapped his arms around my waist and I leant my head against his chest, sighing when he nuzzled my neck. His head moved further down and I tilted my head back, a tiny smile curling my lips as he kissed my throat. "I...thank you for being here...with me." I whispered as Jason's arms wrapped around my waist.

"You don't need to push yourself if you're not ready." Jason told me and I tilted my head back, one eyebrow raised. "I know you're still weak even if you won't admit it." He added, running his fingers against the scars on my stomach. When I jerked, unable to stop a whimper of pain, Jason sighed.

"I'm fine, really." I protested and Jason raised his eyebrow this time, obviously not convinced. "Alright, geeze. My stomach aches okay?"

"That's what I thought. You can't just say you're in pain can you?" Jason sighed, guiding me into the shower despite my protests. "Stubborn woman you are." He added, grabbing the shampoo bottle. After squeezing a few drops into his hand he set the shampoo bottle back on the sink.

"Oh sure, kick me when I'm down." I complained, secretly pleased when he gently ran his fingers through my hair soaping it.

"Complain, complain." Jason said, a tiny smile on his lips. Removing his hand from my hair he gave my cheek a quick kiss before he knelt.

"Just what are you doing now?" I asked, a grin crossing my lips as he tugged his boxers down. Tossing his boxers to the side, Jason grabbed the shampoo bottle again. Lathering his own hair he replaced the bottle, joining me under the shower. "Oh I see. Can't keep away from me can you?"

"Whatever you say, Crystal." Jason muttered, wrapping his arms around my waist. Resting my head against his chest I closed my eyes, only to open them to Jason's voice again. "You didn't fall asleep again did you?" He teased when my cheeks flushed.

"Give me a break, Naught. I did have major surgery not that long ago." I grumbled, trying not to notice his body pressed up against mine. His naked body might I add?

"I do remember. You're not the only one." Jason admitted and I turned my head, eyebrows raised in confusion. "You remember that device that Dredd used to control me?" When I flinched he sighed. "Sorry but I need to tell you something...I had it surgically removed by N-Tek."

"So does this mean Dredd can't control you anymore?" I asked and he gave me a slight nod.

"Even if he builds another control device it won't work, the one in my head's gone for good." Jason finished, staring when I buried my face in his chest. Hearing a sob he froze. "Hey I thought you'd be pleased."

"I am...I'm happy he can't take you away from me again." I whispered, lifting my head. Giving me a smile, Jason hugged me brushing a kiss on the top of my hair when I sniffed again.

"You have a strange idea of what happy is." Jason joked and I lifted my head, giving him a tiny smile. "Still at least we don't have to worry about Dredd taking control of me."

"Yeah. I just wish we could have caught Dredd." I answered, giggling when I saw one of Jason's eyebrows raised. "Think about it; he'll never bother us again if he's behind bars."

"Maybe but have you tried to fight him?" Jason asked and this time I frowned. Removing my arms from around his waist I turned around, arms crossed against my chest. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Yeah you shouldn't have. In case you forgot I almost died trying to fight him. I want to stop him too but I'm scared." I whispered, biting my lips to stop a sniff. "It's not funny." I snapped when I heard Jason chuckle.

"You know you're pretty cute when you're angry." Jason pointed out, his arms wrapping around my waist. "For your information I was just trying to stop you from crying again. Looks like it worked." He added and I rolled my eyes, a tiny smile curling my lips. "Now we should probably get dressed."

"Yeah we should." I agreed as he cupped my chin with one hand. Tilting my head back I sighed as he kissed me, his lips gentle.

A few minutes later I sat on the couch, now dressed in just a skirt and t-shirt as Jason walked to the fridge. After opening it he frowned, closing it in less than a minute. "Looks like we're buying takeout." Jason commented as he joined me on the couch.

"Sorry about that. With everything that's happened I didn't get a chance to go grocery shopping." I sighed and he just grinned, brushing a kiss against my forehead.

"We've both been a little busy. Don't worry about it." Jason replied as I rested my head against his, his hand grasping mine. "Now what do you want to eat?"


	30. Chapter 30

"This is pretty relaxing isn't it?" I asked Jason and he paused, a fork inches from his mouth. "Not having to fight or train."

"It's a nice change from working with Dredd so I'd have to say a yes to that. That and you don't attack me when you're angry." Jason answered, swallowing the sweet and sour pork.

"Just don't push your luck. Otherwise you might not be so lucky." I joked and he coughed, giving me a quick grin. "Anyway I have to say I'm enjoying having you stay here. It's nice to have company."

"Wow never had someone say that to me before. I appreciate that, Crystal." Jason said, chuckling when I felt my cheeks heat up. "You really like me don't you?" He teased and I snorted, finishing my meal in silence.

I picked up my empty plate, reaching for Jason's plate as soon as he finished. "I should do the dishes before I forget." I told him but he shook his head, taking both plates from me. "Okay I can handle dishes." I protested and he grinned, pushing past me to drop the plates in the sink. Standing beside the sink I watched with a raised eyebrow as he turned his attention back to me. "I thought you were going to do the dishes." I asked, eyes wide when he pushed me into the sink.

"Who said anything about doing the dishes?" Jason answered, one arm wrapping around my waist. I rolled my eyes, a tiny smile on my lips especially when Jason kissed me. "Besides..." He whispered into my ear, "I'd rather do you." He teased, tonguing my ear.

"Not...sure about that." I replied, panting slightly at the feeling of Jason's warm body holding me against the kitchen sink. But when I groaned, a jolt of pain sparking through my stomach he hesitated eyes searching my face. "You...don't need to stop." I panted, trying very hard not to let him see my shoulders shaking.

"If I keep going I could hurt you. I won't push you...even if you are very hard to resist." Jason whispered, gently pulling me into his arms. I relaxed, arms wrapped around his as he held me.

"I guess it'll take a few days for my body to heal." I muttered, resting my head against his chest.

"When you're strong enough we can try again." Jason answered, holding me tightly and I smiled as his lips brushed mine.

"I'd like that." I told him as he led me towards the couch. Once I was settled I let my eyes close for a few seconds. Or so I thought until I opened them to find Jason sitting beside me, one of his arms resting on my hip. "I fell asleep again didn't I?" I mumbled and he nodded, gently rubbing my side.

"Like I said you need rest so that's what you're getting. Besides I like spending time with you." Jason said and I just know I blushed because he grinned. "Yes that was a sincere compliment."

"Even I knew that, Naught." I muttered, shifting until I was lying on my back. "Never thought you'd be the one taking care of me."

"Well I think I can let you rest for a few days. After that..." He trailed off when a teasing smile, leaning over so he was nose to nose with me. "All bets are off." He finished, giving me a warm smile.

"Yeah okay." I muttered, a faint shivering running through my stomach when Naught kissed the tip of my nose. "I don't know about you but I could use some more rest. My stomach kind of hurts."

"I know. You've been wincing a lot since I carried you in here." Jason pointed out when I blinked. "Paying attention to you isn't a big deal is it? Since we're a couple."

"Wow how lucky am I? A cute, attentive boyfriend?" I answered only to blush as it dawned on me that I'd said it out aloud. "I mean...um..."

"Thanks, Crystal." Jason replied, eyes almost glowing before he kissed my forehead. "It means a lot to hear that coming from you."

"Y..you're welcome. Could you do me a favour and get my painkillers? I probably should be taking more than one." I asked and Jason nodded, climbing from the couch as I sat. He returned with the medicine bottle in his hands, pausing with a smile. "What?"

"You had the funniest look on your face right then." Jason answered, reaching the couch and I sighed holding out my hand. Taking the cap off, Jason handed me a single pill and I swallowed it though not without a grimace. "They taste pretty bad, huh?" He asked and I nodded, taking the glass of water he offered me. As I sipped it, washing the bitter taste from my mouth, I noticed Jason's eyes on me the entire time.

"Is there a reason you've been staring at me?" I asked and Jason shook his head, a tiny smile on his lips. "Okay then I'm thinking about taking a nap." I told him with a yawn, yelping when he wrapped his arms around me. "Whoa, what are you doing?!" I asked when he lifted me into his arms.

"I'll carrying you back to bed, Crystal. You just said you're tired and I think I might join you." Jason answered, my eyebrows raised in surprise. "Just sleeping nothing else, I promise." He added and I nodded, resting my head against his chest. True to his word, Jason carried me to my room setting me down before he sat beside me.

"Thanks, Jason. Don't know why I'm so tired all the time." I said, resting my head on a pillow. "It really sucks being so weak."

"Maybe because you've had major surgery? Look you're only weak because you're pushing yourself too much." Jason answered, lying beside me and I turned over to face him. "I don't mind taking care of you, Crystal. You did everything you could when Dredd took control of me and I can't remember how many times you've taken my side against Forge's."

"You know I'd do whatever I had to to keep you safe. I've never had someone care about me like this since I left home." I whispered, sighing when Jason drapped an arm around me. Pulling me close he lightly kissed my forehead and I snuggled into his chest.

"Ditto, Crystal." Jason muttered, letting out a yawn as my eyes started to drift close. "Maybe once you're not so tired we could..." He trailed off once he saw Crystal's eyes closed, a smile on her face. "Sleep well, gorgeous." He whispered, closing his eyes as he listened to her gentle breathing.


	31. Chapter 31

Knowing I needed the rest I chose to sleep in a little later than usual the next morning, waking to the sound of Jason as he wandered around the apartment. With a yawn I climbed from the bed scratching my stomach through the t-shirt as I stumbled towards the bathroom, suddenly needing to use the toilet.

After I relieved myself I decided to take a hot shower, hoping that would wake me up. Returning to my room I started to dig through the drawers, searching for something clean to wear. In a few minutes I returned to the bathroom holding a clean shirt, a pair of jeans and some clean underwear.

From the couch Jason lifted his head, hearing the shower running and that brought a smile to his lips. Climbing from the couch he quickly made his way towards the bathroom door, pausing in front of it when he heard singing. He almost laughed, catching himself just in time when he realized who it was. "Wow. Never knew Crystal sang in the shower. Guess they were right when they say you learn something new every day." He muttered, reaching for the doorknob. Carefully opening the door he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Jason, is that you?" I called out from just behind the shower curtain. I could hear quiet footsteps and I shook my head, pushing my head through the gap in the shower curtain to see Jason standing near the sink. I rolled my eyes once I noticed his jacket and suit pants already folded over the sink, his back to me as he started to unbutton his shirt. "Geeze what happened to waiting until I was healed?" I said loud enough for Jason to hear and he turned around, fingers reaching for the last button giving me a perfect view of his chest.

"Actually I was planning on taking a hot shower until I realized you were already here. So I thought why not take a shared one? We can save water." Jason explained, undoing the last button before he slipped the shirt off. I did let out a whistle when he bent to slide his boxers off, getting a raised eyebrow for my trouble.

As I held open the shower curtain I just knew I wouldn't be able to get any peace while I was off-duty. Though as Jason stepped into the shower I couldn't help a grin as he moved to the shampoo bottle, taking it from the shelf. Turning around he stood under the shower wetting his hair as he opened the bottle, squeezing a small amount of the shampoo into his hand.

Standing there I watched as Jason ran the shampoo through his hair, giving me a smile once he finished. "Would you like me to wash your hair too?" Jason offered and I felt myself nodding, liking the kinder side to him I'd been seeing lately. Stepping to one side Jason watched on with a smile as I washed my hair under the shower head, gasping when I momentarily blinded myself. "Can't you do anything without being clumsy?" Jason teased as I wiped my eyes, two drops of shampoo sitting in his open palm as he returned the bottle to the shelf. "Now stay still otherwise I might miss and get this in your eyes." He warned, his hands moving to my head.

Going slow he carefully rubbed the shampoo through my hair, running his fingers back and forth across my scalp. Once he was finished Jason couldn't resist wrapping his arms around my waist and I relaxed as his lips gently kissed the back of my head. "This is actually kind of nice. You're being pretty nice to me." I said and Jason grinned, taking an arm from around my waist. When I felt him lightly squeeze my backside I couldn't help a gasp, arching into his touch after a slight hesitation.

"So that felt good?" Jason asked getting a sigh in response. His hand slipped further, his fingers lightly pressing into the gap between my backside and this time I moaned, pressing back against him. "Huh and all this time I thought you wanted time to heal." He muttered and I raised my head slightly, not making any effort to hide my flushed face or my heavy breathing.

"Give me a break, Naught. It's been ages since we've...you know." I pointed out only to feel his hand move away from my backside which made me turn around, cheeks still burning.

"Made love?" Jason asked, grinning as I let out a frustrated growl when his hand shifted to my back instead. "You actually get embarrassed saying that word? It's not like we haven't been close since you were ordered to rest at home."

"Yeah I know but I've never let myself get this close to someone before." I answered, resting my head in the crook of his neck. "I've never been this open with anyone." Jason didn't speak though I felt his arms wrap tightly around me.

"Neither have I, Crystal. Working for Dredd doesn't leave you a lot of time to date." Jason told me and I giggled. "That wasn't supposed to be funny." He complained and I grinned, giving the former THI CEO a kiss on the neck.

"Yeah I know, Jason." I told him only to shiver. "Maybe I should get out of the shower before I freeze." I suggested and he grinned this time, lifting me into his arms so suddenly I let out a shriek. "Whoa, warn me next time." I grumbled, wrapping my arms around Jason's neck in an effort to stay in his arms.

"It's more fun to startle you, Crystal." Jason said his arms tightly wrapped around me as he carried me towards the bath. "Now I'm going to set you down on the edge. Try and stay upright."

Rolling my eyes I braced myself as Jason gently set me down. I hadn't even noticed my legs were shaking until he loosened his grip and I grabbed the edge of the bathtub, somehow keeping myself seated. "Whoa...what happened to my legs?" I muttered as Jason drapped his arm around my shoulders, his orange eyes fixed on my face.

"See this is why you're off-duty. You're not even close to recovered from your surgery." Jason pointed out as I let out a breath, one hand pressed against my forehead. "Look I'll dry myself then I'll help you."

"Hey I can dry and dress myself, thanks." I snapped and his eyes widened at my outburst. "I didn't mean...sorry. Guess I'm being a pain again." I muttered as Jason straightened. Wordlessly he headed for the towel rack, grabbing two. I just sat there, now staring at the cold bathroom floor as he dried himself. I didn't even notice Jason until he was set his hand on my right shoulder and I looked up to see him watching me with his mouth curled.

"You're still in pain, that's obvious." Jason said and I sighed, suddenly ashamed as tears started to well in my eyes. "Hey it's going to be okay. Yes, this is me saying that." Jason joked and I sniffed, his other hand reaching up to gently brush my tears.

"Yeah I know. My stomach aches when I don't take my medication but it tastes awful." I complained and he laughed, helping me to my feet. I rested my head against his chest, noting the towel now wrapped around his waist. "Not much of an excuse huh?"

"You need to keep taking your medication so I am going to make sure you take them." Jason told me and I blinked, silent as he started to dry me with a second towel. Once he was finished he tossed it into the empty bath and I yelped as he lifted me into his arms again.

"You really need to stop doing that." I complained, cheeks burning as I wrapped my arms around his neck for support and Jason just laughed effortlessly carrying me towards the bathroom door.

He set me down for a few seconds after realizing he couldn't turn the doorknob much to my own amusement before I was once again picked up, Jason whistling as he carried back to the bedroom.


	32. Chapter 32

Having someone help me dress left me feeling helpless and knowing I had more pills to take didn't leave me in the best of moods.

Sitting on the edge of the bed we both shared I glared at the bottle Jason had clutched in one hand. Noticing the glare I was giving the medication bottle he grinned, turning the cap before he handed me two tablets. "They're not going to go away even if you give them that look. It's pretty cute by the way." Jason told me as I took the offending tablets, swallowing one before I took a sip of the water bottle he brought in from the kitchen. After I swallowed the remaining one I took a slightly larger drink, handing the water back.

"They taste so bitter so they better work wonders for me." I complained and Jason just chuckled, setting both the water bottle and the medicine back on the table beside the bed. "Don't you laugh, Naught. You don't know how rotten they taste." I added, lying on the bed as Jason sat beside me. Not offering a comment on the matter Jason just leant over me and I sighed as he kissed my forehead.

"You know why you need them. Besides you only have half a bottle, ten left to take." Jason said and I groaned, eyes closing at that information. "Sorry but it needed to be said. Anyway would you like something to eat?" He asked and I shook my head, my arms moving to wrap around his neck. Giving me a grin he lay beside me and I rolled over to face him, feeling his arms wrap tightly around my waist. I snuggled against his chest with a sigh and he smiled, liking our closeness.

"Okay now this I like." I whispered, my voice a little muffled my Jason's shirt. "I could lie here forever." I sighed only to hear a low rumble and I raised my head to see Jason's cheeks redden. "Of course you're hungry now."

"Hey I didn't plan that. I'm more than happy to snuggle with you, Crystal." Jason protested as I raised myself up on my elbows, rolling my eyes. Though I did give him a tiny smile as I climbed from the bed only to feel his arms wrap around me, leaving me giggling when I felt his lips brush the base of my neck.

"Jason, I thought you were hungry." I pointed out and he just chuckled his lips nibbling my left earlobe. I couldn't help a shudder especially when he slowly sucked on my ear his breath warm until I leant back. "I suppose this is nice too." I admitted and he turned his head slightly raising one eyebrow.

"You suppose? Then I'm not trying hard enough." Jason replied and I arched my back as his hands moved from my waist, slipping up my back. "How's that?" He joked as I groaned a faint flutter in the base of my stomach making me feel lightheaded as he ran the tips of his fingernails across my bare back only to freeze with his palms against my skin. "You're...not wearing a bra are you?" He asked and I just gave him a tiny smile.

"You helped me dress so I thought that would have been obvious." I replied as he started to rub my back being surprisingly gentle.

"You were wearing one when I left to get your pills...wait, so you stripped?" Jason asked and I hurriedly shook my head cheeks reddening as he stared at my back.

"The bra kept rubbing my surgery marks and it started to hurt. So I decided to just go without one until they heal. Guess I surprised you huh?" I teased and he just laughed, tugging the top up before I could react. I started to protest his boldness until his tongue brushed the spot in the centre of my back and I had to bite my lower lip to stop a low groan. "One-track mind, Naught." I somehow managed to whisper as he kissed my back, his tongue sending a shiver through my stomach.

Jason just lifted his head giving my back another brush with his lips before he tugged me into his arms, gently pulling my top back into place. "Can you blame me? Now how about coming into the kitchen with me and getting something to eat?" He suggested and I had just nodded my head when I was again lifted into his arms. This time I snuggled against his chest perfectly content to be carried.

I had to admit I was a little impressed that my boyfriend managed to carry me to the couch and set me down without dropping me. Even as he walked towards the fridge I couldn't help a contented sigh and he turned slightly, a tiny smile curling his lips when he saw me lying on the couch. "You look pretty comfortable." He said and I grinned, lounging there as he checked the fridge. After a few minutes he returned with several sandwiches and a can of soda each to find me nearly asleep. It wasn't until he sat that I started awake to find him grinning at me.

"Sorry. A little sleepy." I sighed as Jason set both plates on the table in front. Leaning over he kissed the top of my head and I giggled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks for being so understanding."

"Well I am living him now so I have to be nice." Jason replied, getting a weak punch in the shoulder for his trouble. "Hey you be nice too." He protested though I could see a tiny smile on his lips.

"Yeah well I had major surgery and you didn't so you have to be nice. Besides I still need a few more days to recover then I promise to make it up to you." I told him, cheeks flushing when his smile grew. "Geeze get your mind out of the gutter, Naught." I muttered as he leant in giving my cheek another kiss before he reached for the plates, handing me one and a soda.

"That wasn't what I was thinking about, Crystal." Jason answered, smirking when I bit off nearly half the sandwich in one go. "It's not going anywhere." He pointed out and I rolled my eyes, making sure to chew the piece throughourly.

We ate in relative silence which gave me time to consider just what I would be doing once I returned to N-Tek.

 _Probably a lot of paperwork until I was ready for active duty. Ugh I hate paperwork...hey maybe Jason wants to train with me once I return._

"So once we get back to N-Tek you'll probably won't be fighting until the doctors there decide if you're ready for active duty." Jason said, finishing his sandwich before he started on the second.

"Can you read minds now, Jason?" I asked, slightly impressed and he shrugged. "I didn't think so. So once we get back would you consider training with me?"

Swallowing, Jason grinned and I giggled at the tomato stuck between his two teeth. "What?" He asked and I just grinned back, wondering how long it would take him to notice. "So to answer your question...yes. Only if you're alright to train of course."

"That's fine, Jason." I said, grabbing my second sandwich. As I ate I couldn't help thinking about how good I felt since having the life-saving surgery and gaining a roommate. Less than half an hour later I had my head resting on Jason's lap, eyes half-closed as we watched the news together. Despite feeling a little sleepy I managed to stay awake mostly due to Jason's fingers stroking my forehead though it was pretty difficult.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew as my eyes slowly opened was the sound of the shower running. As I struggled awake I found a blanket covering me and once I sat up, yawning I heard what sounded like singing.

"Is that...Jason?" I muttered, stretching before I climbed from the couch. I stumbled towards the bathroom door opening and with a tiny smile on my lips I stepped through the doorway, gently closing the door behind me.


	33. Chapter 33

Even over the sound of the water, Jason turned as he heard the door click closed. "Crystal, is that you?" He called out and I grinned, gently pulling back the curtain enough to see his face.

"Surprised you huh?" I teased and he snorted, holding the curtain around him. "So I heard you singing and I didn't know you could. You know sing." I told him, realizing I was babbling when he laughed.

"I usually don't since I usually only sing when I'm in a good mood." Jason explained, stepping back under the showerhead.

"Makes sense. I guess working for Dredd doesn't leave you in the best of moods." I replied and Jason coughed, washing the last of the shampoo from his hair before he turned the shower off.

"Not exactly, Crystal. Could you pass me a towel?" Jason asked and I reached for the towel rack, flinching a little before I handed him a clean towel. "Thanks. Are you in pain?" He said, drying his hair before he wrapped the towel around his waist. Stepping from the shower he watched on as I carefully rubbed my ribs.

"My ribs ache a little." I replied, trying not to grimace as he moved over. After a pause he placed a hand on my right side and I winced when he gave it a light squeeze. "Oww!" I gasped and he sighed, doing the same to my left side. "Quit it!" I grumbled and Jason shook his head, scooping me into his arms despite my protests.

"You are going to lie on your...our bed and rest. Whether you like it or not, Crystal. Then I am going to call someone from N-Tek to examine you in case anything is wrong." Jason explained, ignoring the glare I gave him. "Like I said once before that look's cute on you." He added and I snorted as he carried me into the bedroom.

"When did this become our bed?" I asked, straighting my shirt as Jason started for the bathroom again. Sighing to myself I lay back trying to get comfortable though by the time Jason returned, wearing a black shirt and black boxers he noticed me fidgiting.

"Can't get comfortable huh?" Jason asked, sitting beside me and I shook my head. Gving me a tiny smile he lay beside me and I curled beside him, enjoying his body heat. "Now what are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable what else? You smell nice." I commented and Jason laughed, turning over so we were facing each other noses inches apart. "I have to say I'm enjoying the view." I sighed, giggling a little when he kissed the tip of my nose. "Nice but maybe a little lower than that."

"Whatever you say." Jason replied, giving me a light kiss on the lips and once I returned it it became an open-mouthed kiss. Something we both enjoyed before I rested my head in the crook of his neck, one arm drapped around his neck. "Feeling better?" He asked and I sighed, closing my eyes. "I'll call a doctor soon just in case okay?" He asked but I didn't hear him, already feeling myself relax. Once Jason was sure Crystal had fallen asleep he climbed from the bed, wrapping a blanket around her before he headed into the kitchen.

It took a few minutes but Jason managed to get through to Commander Forge who offered to send Kat around to check on Crystal. It wasn't until he hung up that he heard a noise coming from the bedroom so after setting the cordless phone on the table he hurried towards the open doorway, pausing with a smile once he saw Crystal lying on her side mumbling to herself.

"What are you dreaming about?" Jason whispered, moving towards the bed as Crystal sighed. It wasn't until he climbed onto the bed that Jason heard his name being whispered and he smiled. "About me huh? You have good taste in dreams."

Sitting beside Crystal, Jason waited for her to wake up but she just rolled over not even noticing when he called her name. "Crystal?" Jason whispered but she just sighed and he rolled his eyes, climbing from the bed. "I guess she'll wake up when the N-Tek doctor gets here. I hope so anyway." He muttered, heading back into the kitchen just as there was a light knock at the door.

Moving towards the door Jason reached out towards the doorknob only to see the door shake, the next knock smashing a hole through it. Jason leapt back to avoid shards of timber and as he stared Dredd stepped through the broken doorway. "Knock, knock." Dredd laughed, watching as his creation took a shaky step back. "You don't look very happy to see me, Naught. I wonder why." He chuckled and just for a split second Jason glanced at the bedroom, inwardly grimacing when he realized the mistake he'd made.

Dredd grinned, taking his time as he headed towards the bedroom and Jason growled quickly rushing towards the door. But he never made it as Dredd aimed his hand at the android and Jason let out a yell, slamming head first into the wall of the kicthen.

Woken instantly by his pained cry I struggled to my knees as Dredd crashed through the wall, now dragging a bloodied and barely conscious Jason into the bedroom by his neck. Throwing him to the floor Dredd crossed the room and I cried out when he reached for me, his hand clamping around my throat. Cutting off my air supply the room started to grow dark, Jason struggling to rise as Dredd slowly crushed the life from me.

I managed one last scream only to jerk when I found myself being squeezed around my waist, a hand resting on the top of my head. "Crystal, what's wrong?" Jason asked and I raised my head, finding my boyfriend and Kat staring at me from beside the bed.

"I thought that Dredd...it was a dream?" I whispered, shaking my head and he nodded at me. Instantly I gripped him in a tight hug and Jason sighed, returning it before he looked towards Kat. "Thanks." I muttered lifting my head and he grinned, giving my forehead a tap with his index finger.

"You look a little flushed, Crystal? Did you take the medicine?" Kat asked and I raised an eyebrow at her until Jason grinned at me. "What's so funny?"

"Even Kat knows you need to take your medication." Jason pointed out, releasing me before he moved to the side of the bed. When that registered I nodded, feeling a little silly at not realizing why Kat was here.

"Jason told me you've been feeling a little off-color recently." She explained and I leaned over enough to stare at the andriod who shrugged. "It may be due to your cybernetics. If that's the case this will help." She told me and I crossed my arms, leaning back as she handed a bottle to Jason.

"So I need to take four pills a day? Great." I complained and Jason, now standing at the foot of the bed smirked. "Don't you laugh." I warned him though that just made his grin grow larger. "Okay so I guess I'd better take them. Did Commander Forge say when I can come back on active duty?" I asked and Jason actually frowned at me.

"Not for at least a week. I'm sorry but if you're not well you shouldn't be on active duty." Kat answered and I shook my head, trying hard not to let her see how miserable that news made me. Jason walked her to the front door leaving me sitting on the bed though as the bedroom door clicked shut behind Jason I could feel tears welling in my eyes.

My boyfriend soon returned to find me sitting with my knees under my chin, tears running down my face. Closing the door behind me he crossed to the bed and I looked up once I felt him sit beside me. "I didn't think staying here was that bad, Crystal." Jason commented and I glared at him, which really didn't do anything. "Huh never seen you this angry at being off-duty."

"Maybe for you it isn't a big deal." I grumbled, lying back against the blankets.

"I know why you're upset. You think because you're lounging around at home that makes you lazy." Jason offered and I raised both eyebrows, staring at him until he chuckled. "I can read you like a book." He explained, lying beside me and I rolled my eyes. Turning over I curled into myself thinking Jason would take the hint that I wanted to be left alone.

When I felt his arms encircle my waist I sighed, frowning a little. I turned my head to see him with his lips curled into a smile. "You can't give me a moment of peace can you?" I muttered, letting out a giggle when his lips brushed my neck.

"Isn't it better to spend time with me instead of moping about on your own?" Jason asked, ticking my ribs and I started to laugh. "Thought so." He added, pushing me onto my back as he tickled me. Pretty soon I couldn't breathe and once Jason saw how red my face was he stopped tickling me, leaving me gasping. "Crystal?"

"Sorry...having a little trouble...breathing right now." I coughed and Jason frowned as I lay on my back. "I'm...fine, Jason."

"You're red in the face, Crystal. That's not a good thing...or a good look." Jason answered and I frowned at him, lifting myself up by my elbows. "Oops."

"Yeah, 'oops'." I muttered as I climbed from the bed. Or I tried to until Jason's arms wrapped around my waist preventing me from moving. "Now what are you doing?" I asked, one eyebrow raised at my boyfriend.

"I'm trying to get you to relax. Getting stressed out is doing more harm than you think and I'm putting a stop to it." Jason told me and I found myself unable to resist when he pulled me into his lap.

"So what exactly did you have in mind?" I asked, giggling when his lips brushed the back of my neck. "Well I'm enjoying this so far. What next?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jason replied and my head lolled back when his lips brushed my neck and throat in quick succession. Relaxing his grip on my waist one of his hands moved to the buttons on my shirt and I raised an eyebrow at him. Not that Jason took any notice of my narrowed eyes and I shook my head, relaxing a little when he started to unbutton it. "See you're finally learning to relax." Jason whispered and I leant back against his chest, groaning when he ran the very tips of his fingers across my now bare stomach. In a heartbeat Jason kissed me, his tongue curling around mine and I groaned into his mouth.

Jason's fingers moved to the hem of my shirt but as he started to slip it off we both heard a distinct gurgle and I blinked, Jason's mouth moving from mine. He stared at me for a moment then he suddenly burst out laughing and I snorted, eyes narrowed at him. "So I'm hungry. How is that funny?" I grumbled and Jason just smiled at me, gently lifting me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck to stay steady as he carried me in the direction of the kitchen.

"You're always hungry." Jason said and I shook my head at him, looking towards the doorway with a frown on my face. "I'm just kidding, Crystal."

"Yeah, yeah. I think it's the medication making me like this." I told him as he lowered me onto the couch. "Wish I could go back and train at N-Tek." I muttered and he raised an eyebrow at me, clearly not liking that idea.

"You know why you're not allowed to right? I believe your operation is the answer to that." Jason told me and I leant back with my arms crossed forgetting about my shirt. "Okay that's a nice look." He admitted, chuckling when I quickly covered myself.

"I know I'm not allowed back but it's so boring staying at home." I grumbled and Jason straightened, turning his back on me before he headed for the fridge. "You're a lot of help."

"I was just pointing out why you can't leave. Is it that awful spending time with me?" Jason asked from the fridge and I gave him a tiny head shake. "I said I'd take care of you and I will. Maybe we can find something to occupy our time." He suggested and I nodded, managing a smile.

After a meal of takeout (I can't cook so sue me.) I straightened and Jason tilted his head to one side, curious until I started to head towards the direction of the bathroom and he nodded. I opened the door and Jason grinned at my back, moving quickly behind me. Just as I stepped through he grabbed the doorknob and I jumped, calming once I realized it was only him.

"I need a shower not you, Jason." I whispered and he just shrugged drapping an arm around my shoulders.

"No harm in taking a second one, Crystal." Jason pointed out and I shrugged, grabbing his hand before I tugged him through the doorway.


	34. Chapter 34

The very next day Jason woke to discover he was alone. He tried to go back to sleep but after tossing and turning for a few minutes he sighed, pushing the blanket from his body before he stumbled to his feet.

"Crystal?" He called out but she didn't answer and he shook his head. Jason tried the kitchen first but she wasn't there. After he checked the living room, really the kitchen combined, he paused. Standing beside the couch he thought he could hear a voice so he listened closely, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. It took him nearly a minute before he heard a woman's voice and he smiled, heading towards the bathroom. It wasn't until he cracked open the door that he found Crystal, standing in front of the mirror.

"I can't believe they don't want me back." I whispered and Jason frowned at the tears slipping down my cheeks. "After everything I've done for them they just abandon me."

"Crystal?" Jason called out and I turned my head to see him standing in the doorway. With a sigh I wiped my eyes but the tears kept coming and he moved into the room, closing the door behind him. "Who doesn't want you back?" He asked moving towards me and I turned back to the mirror, unable to stop the tears.

"N-Tek." I sniffed and Jason sighed, his arms wrapping around my shoulders. I leant back against his chest and when I started to sob he hugged me, staring down at me until I took a breath.

"Crystal, they do want you back. But you're still injured and..." He paused when my eyes narrowed.

"That's all I keep hearing! So what? That doesn't mean I can't do something there. Hell I'd be happy to do paperwork if it means I don't have to be trapped here." I snapped and Jason shook his head, his arms moving to my waist.

"Is that why you're so upset?" Jason whispered and I nodded, fresh tears leaking from my eyes. "Crystal, you know I'll do whatever I can to help you right?" Another nod and he gave me a smile.

"I know but...I just want to be doing something." I replied and his smile grew until I wiped my eyes, frowning at him. "Not that, Naught. Since I can't drive can you take me to N-Tek?" I asked and he nodded.

After a quick breakfast of cereal and toast I dropped my bowl and plate into the sink, heading for the door before Jason had even finished his. Shaking his head at me he swallowed the rest of his cereal, grabbing his last slice of toast before he dumped both his bowl and plate into the sink.

"Are you coming or what?" I asked, turning around to see Jason with a slice of toast sticking out of his mouth. "Heh that's a good look." I giggled as he took the toast from his mouth, wiping a few crumbs from his face.

"Maybe you should give me time to finish my breakfast first." Jason answered and I sighed, tapping my left foot as I waited for my boyfriend. A few minutes later we were sitting in my car and once I pulled my seatbelt over my stomach I watched as Jason adjusted the driver side mirror before he pulled on his own seatbelt. "Ready to go?"

"I've been ready to head back to N-Tek all morning, Jason." I complained and he just laughed, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "Hmph your answer to everything." I mumbled though I managed a tiny smile when he grinned at me, turning his attention to the steering wheel. We arrived back at N-Tek within half an hour and once Jason parked the car in the underground carpark he turned to me only to stare at me.

Oblivious to his stare I stared straight ahead, my shoulders shaking until I felt a warm hand covering my left one. "Crystal, are you okay?" He asked and I finally remembered he was there, looking at him to see a frown on his face.

"Sorry I'm just...a little nervous about heading inside." I replied and he nodded, leaning in to brush a light kiss against the tip of my nose. "Sounds a little dumb huh?"

"Crystal, it's okay. If you want to stay here for a few minutes that's fine." Jason answered but I shook my head, cheeks burning. "Then let's not keep Commander Forge waiting." He grinned, removing his hand from mine before he opened the door on his side. Once he climbed from the car he moved to open my door and I gave him a quick smile, secretly pleased that he was so considerate.

As soon as I climbed from the car he shut the door, taking me by the hand as we headed inside the base. We had just entered the building when I heard a familiar voice and I turned to see Kat and Jefferson heading our way.

"Crystal, what are you doing here?" Kat asked and I sighed, crossing my arms against my chest. When I didn't answer Kat looked at Jason who ran a hand through his black hair.

"Crystal's upset that no one seems to want here back here. So I decided to drive her back here to prove she's wanted." Jason asked and I raised an eyebrow at the android. "Hey you didn't want to speak and it is the truth."

"Alright so I was getting a little...bored at home so I wanted to come back. I know I'm not up to fighting at the moment but there must be something I can do. I'll do paperwork if that let's me stay at N-Tek." I answered, unable to believe I was nearly begging to stay.

"Commander Ferrus might have something for you to do. He's in his office right now if you want to ask him." Kat suggested and I couldn't help a grin, hurrying away before I remembered to thank her for her help. I heard Kat and Jefferson laughing as I jogged towards Forge's office but I slowed once Jason called out to me.

"Will you slow down, Crystal? You shouldn't be running around." He called out and I skidded to a stop, my eyes narrowing as he caught up with me. "Now what have I done?"

"I'm fine, Jason. I'm more than capable of running around N-Tek." I told him and he sighed following at my heels as I started to jog along the cooridor that lead to Forge's office. I made it there under my own power though as I reached the door I stumbled. "Maybe this was a bad idea." I coughed and Jason shook his head behind me. "Whoa! Put me down!" I shouted as Jason lifted me into his arms and I glared at him, noting that he had transformed into his mecha form.

"Sorry but I can't do that, Crystal. You're not fully healed yet are you?" Jason asked, tilting his head to one side when I crossed my arms. "Crystal, you know you can tell me anything." He whispered and I snorted, refusing to look at him.

"You don't have to carry me. I can walk perfectly fine on my own." I told him but he snorted, staring at me until I turned my head to glare at him. "Why do you keep embarrassing me?"

"Maybe because you keep pretending you're fine and you're still recovering from major surgery?" Jason answered and I sighed, my head drooping. "Crystal, at the very least I'm sure you can do paperwork. I know that sounds really boring but it's a start." He offered and I nodded, trying to hide my watery eyes. Cradling me in one hand he reached up and I blinked when I felt him gently brush my tears with a single claw. "Come on. Let's go and see Ferrus." He agreed and I sniffed, resting my hand on his.

"Yeah...okay." I muttered and with a tiny smile he stepped through the door. "Commander Forge? Can we speak to you for a moment?" I asked, swallowing and he looked up with a raised eyebrow to see one of his agents and her android boyfriend walking into his office.

Once the surprise wore off Commander Ferrus agreed to let me work on the paperwork piling up since Dredd's first attack, which funnily enough was the day I'd first fought Jason.

Not that that made me feel any better as I stacked paper after paper in my own office, staring at the desk with my eyes narrowed as Jason lent against the far wall. When he stifled a yawn from the third time I mumbled something under my breath and he looked on with a smirk when I turned to stare at him. "You are not helping, Naught." I growled at him and he just chuckled, making his way over to my desk after I turned back to the paperwork.

"I wasn't trying to. Though if you really want a break I have an idea." Jason told me and I paused, dropping the report in my hand as he stood over me.

"After sitting here on my backside for the past three hours I'm ready for a break. What did you have in mind?" I asked and he gave me a tiny smile.


End file.
